Alas, Alak, Allonze!
by 3988Akasha
Summary: What if Rory had used her head when Dean showed up the night the Dragonfly opened? A new slightly AU take on S5. Longer description inside! R/L & L/L
1. The Way Things Were

Author's Note: I always felt that the whole Rory/Dean thing at the end of S4 was just crap. I felt sorry for Lindsey, and really just thought the whole thing was wrong. This is going to be a S5 fic showcasing how it could have been for Rory/Logan & Loreali/Luke with the Rory/Dean element removed. Review, let me know what you think, if it should remain a stand alone, if it should be continued...

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls and that will eternally make me sad.

A/N 2: I have reposted this chapter because KelseyGS123 pointed out my Tiger Woods reference wouldn't have applied in 2005!

**The Way Things Were Before**

They were in her room; mementos of her childhood lay in various places around the pair. Such innocent items stood in stark contrast to the two adults standing once again in the same and yet altogether different place. Almost unconsciously, they moved closer to the other as the tension between the built. The same tension that had been building steadily for weeks was nearing its breaking point. This time, no one was around to save them both from the inevitable plunge, the culmination of their respective longings.

"Your room looks the same," Dean whispered, afraid to break the spell.

"Yeah, I tried that whole French revival thing, but it didn't really work for me." The humor was weak, but she was avoiding the feelings coursing through her.

Dean wanted nothing more than to simply haul her into his arms and kiss her, but knew that if he moved too soon, she'd spook and he'd lose his chance at happiness. "So, um, is it weird being back at home after being away for a while?"

"No, it feels completely normal." Her words were both true and false.

"So, um…today," Dean chuckled, effectively breaking their holding pattern.

"Yes, today."

"An interesting day."

"I'd authorize a case study if I could."

"You know, I could be wrong, but somehow I had the feeling that maybe if Tom hadn't have come in when he did – "

"Dean?" Rory asked, voice soft. Her mind was rapidly trying to catch up with her hormones. She thought things through, she made pro/con lists; she didn't blindly rush into things.

"Yeah?" Dean responded, hesitantly. He could feel the magic of the moment slipping away from him. He could feel _her_ slipping away from him.

"Lindsey."

Her name should have been equivalent to a bucket of cold water, but it wasn't. She was Rory; he was Dean. First loves die hard. He knew she'd worked out some sort of list in her head and that he would need to reason his way past her logic. After all, he'd never stopped loving her, and clearly she still loved him.

"It's not working with Lindsey. I can't make it work. I've tried."

Rory felt the situation moving beyond her realm of control. Dean was her first love, and always would be no matter what happened in the future. Still, there was that annoying nagging voice in her head, her own Jiminy Cricket, warning her. She'd given Dean the chance to break off whatever this was, she thought that by mentioning Lindsey maybe he'd come to his senses and help her out a little.

"Dean – "

"Rory, don't," Dean cut her off, recognizing her tone. She'd managed to talk herself out of this, and he couldn't let that happen. He needed her; he missed her. She was always supposed to be with him.

She felt him pull her closer. As she felt her resolve begin to crumble, she forced herself to step back. "We can't do this, Dean."

"We've been doing this for weeks, Rory," Dean said, clearly irritated.

"And we shouldn't have. This isn't me. And I know this isn't you."

"I'm not happy, Rory. Neither is Lindsey."

Her heart broke as she heard the sorrow in his voice. She believed him; she wanted to help him. She knew what she needed to do.

"This," she gestured between the two of them, "won't make either of you happy."

"I was happy when I was with you," Dean pleaded, "and I can be happy with you again."

"No," Rory whispered, her voice breaking, "No, Dean. You can't be happy with me because you're married to her – you're married to Lindsey."

"That was a mistake; I never should have married her."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make this not a mistake. Dean, you're married. You chose her. You can't choose me, too."

"You called me, remember? You came to me upset about Yale, and not having your mom around. You called me when you got stuck on that lame date your Grandmother put you up to…you came to me. And like an idiot, I came to you. Even when I saw Jess at your dorm, I believed what you told me!"

"This has nothing to do with Jess!" Rory exclaimed. "You're married to Lindsey, that's the issue here. Maybe I shouldn't have called you – ok, fine…I'm sorry about that. But you could've said no, and you didn't."

"Of course I didn't! You knew I wouldn't , which is why you called me. God, Rory. I should have known. You did the same thing with Jess. When things went wrong, then you wanted to have me around. I was hoping maybe things could go back to – "

"Rory! Oh, my God. You're missing everything." Rory and Dean froze when they heard Lorelai.

"Grab those CDs and head back to the inn before you miss the cross-dressing midgets. That's where the night is headed. Oh! Things are happening - big things, wow things. I have so much to tell you." Frozen, and unsure of what to do next, both Rory and Dean stared at each other while Lorelai continued to babble.

"Let me just open with this little tidbit - Kirk running naked through the square. Of course, with all my careful planning and preparation, I forgot to bring Band-aids and a camera. I have got to learn that, always, without fail, Kirk equals camera."

Lorelai, a bit out of breath, came to a screeching halt when she entered the kitchen. Rory stood there, a guilty look playing on her face. "What's going on?" Lorelai asked, secretly terrified of the answer.

As Dean slunk out of her daughter's room, Lorelai felt as if the world had shifted beneath her feet. She watched in mute horror as neither would meet the eyes of anyone currently standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Dean wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He knew his shot with Rory was gone. He was married to a woman he didn't love because he thought he could run from the woman he did. "I've gotta go."

Dean beat a hasty retreat out the back door. Rory didn't so much as glance his way as he did. She continued to stare intently at some indiscernible spot on the floor.

Heart pounding, Lorelai moved around her frozen daughter and looked in Rory's room. With a sigh, she leaned against the door jam. "What was Dean doing here?"

"Dean's not happy with Lindsey."

"Rory," Lorelai pushed, gently.

"I didn't know he was going to show up tonight. I mean, we sort of hung out a couple of times and he let me use a hammer, and there was this moment earlier with Tom and the door, but this tonight I didn't expect this."

"What happened, kid?"

"Everything's just so messed up. He's married to her. He doesn't love her."

"Oh Rory."

"He deserves to be happy, mom. He does, but not this – " Rory made some vague hand gesture. "And then he got mad at me? He's Frank Gifford, but it's my fault? Which would make Lindsey Kathy Gifford and me a woman paid by a tabloid - we could be our own really bad reality TV show. He didn't have to come to New Haven and Jess showing up was not my doing!"

"Frank Gifford? Fill in some of these blanks for mommy."

Rory slumped, boneless, to the floor. "Oh my god. I'm pretty sure Dean and I nearly made the biggest mistake of our lives."

"Nearly?"

"I almost went along with it." Rory's eyes snapped up to her mother's. "I was almost the other woman."

"Oh Rory," Lorelai said, as she moved to embrace her daughter.

"No." Rory jumped up and out of Lorelai's path. "I just need to quit thinking of him as my Dean. He hasn't been my Dean for what, two years? I'm not that girl. Mom, I can't be that girl."

"You're not that girl. You almost gave in, but you stopped yourself. And if we learned anything from Brandi, it's that almost doesn't count."

Rory smiled; it was a small smile, but hey it was an improvement. Lorelai smiled in return. "You did the right thing, kid."

"They why do I feel so crappy? Like I ruined everything? Like if I hadn't called him then this whole scene could have been avoided?"

"Dean was a huge part of your life. It makes sense you'd go to him when you're in crisis mode. You've just got to kick the habit."

"Think they make a patch for that?"

"I'll hire a team of scientists. We'll be rich and famous."

"Have our picture in the newspaper."

"You'll be okay, Rory. Dean and Lindsey will have to figure out their own lives. You don't get to play Dr. Phil to their drama."

Rory nodded once. "So, Kirk running through the town square naked?"

Knowing her daughter needed the time to process through everything, and beyond relieved she'd raised her girl up right, Lorelai nodded enthusiastically. "We could wander back to the Inn and see if Luke's caught Kirk yet."

"I'll grab the CD's."

"Oh no," Lorelai said as she saw Kirk, butt skyward, laying face down on the couch.

Knowing it looked worse than it was, or maybe just hoping, Luke responded. "It's ok."

"You weren't joking. Kirk is naked," Rory said as she walked into the main room of the Dragonfly.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, concern lacing her voice.

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "He landed butt first in Taylor's rose bushes."

"Did he hurt the roses? Taylor will flip if he did," Rory commented.

"Oh, poor thing," Lorelai added.

"Didn't slow him down though," Luke continued. "I managed to tackle him as he headed toward the miniature goat pen, dragged him back here, threw one of your blankets over him, and, well, there he is – he's gonna be fine."

"Why was he naked in the square, and running?" Rory asked.

"They were after me, so I ran away," Kirk answered, his voice muffled from being prone on the couch.

"Who was after you, sweetie?" Sookie asked as she walked into the room.

"I filled her in after you left," Luke explained to a curious Lorelai. "And assassins. He thinks assassins are after him."

"They were under my bed in my room, so I ran, and they followed me down the hall, down the stairs, past Luke and Lorelai kissing, through the yard, over that fence," Kirk explained.

"Well, the assassins are gone now, Kirk," Sookie said with a smile, the laughter in her voice barely contained.

"I imagined them?" Kirk asked.

Sookie nodded, "I think so."

"What about Luke and Lorelai?"

Sookie looked between a very nervous looking Luke and Lorelai. She saw Rory's face, which was a mixture of shock, happiness, and a tinge of hurt.

"Over here, now," Rory ordered as she maneuvered the two adults into the reception area. "Spill now."

"You kissed?" Sookie asked. She'd followed the trio into the next room.

"Yes." Luke and Lorelai answered simultaneously.

She tried to keep her face stern, really she gave it the old college go, but she was just too happy. She let out an un-lady like squeal and threw her arms around her mother. "I'm so happy for you."

* * *

Luke motioned for Sookie. He leaned towards her and whispered in his ear. The two then made their way back to Kirk.

"Someone should check, see if he's ok."

Sookie nodded, "Someone should." She looked up at the pointed look Luke was directing at her. "You think me should be the someone?"

Luke nodded.

"I don't want to look at Kirk's butt. Why do I need to be the one to look at it?"

"Because you have a kid."

"So does Lorelai!"

"Yeah, but she's grown and can look at her own butt."

* * *

Lorelai eagerly returned her daughter's hug. "I know this isn't exactly the way to find out…"

"You mean naked Kirk didn't perform his role as herald of good tidings very well?"

"I should have been the one to tell you," Lorelai said with a small smile.

"You were a bit preoccupied with me and the whole Dean – Me – Lindsey thing. It's understandable that you'd completely forget to tell me possibly the most important event in your life, short of giving birth to this ravishing creature before you. I now expect all of the details."

"I kissed Luke."

"You kissed Luke."

* * *

That's it! Let me know what you think! Read the announcement at the top before you Review! Thanks!


	2. Telltale Heart

Author's Note: Due to your overwhelming love for the story through your reviews, here is a second chapter for you.

A/N: I don't own GG. *tear*

**Telltale Hearts**

"I did," Lorelai said, a smile taking over her face.

"Was it amazing? I always thought you and Luke kissing would be just amazing," Rory gushed.

"We're talking fireworks, babe. We were arguing about Jason, and how he wasn't my boyfriend, and how Luke let his actions speak because that's the romantic thing. He read that in a book," Lorelai added the last bit in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Luke read a book about romance?" Rory asked, eyes wide.

"I think it's the same book I found in Jess' bag at Liz's wedding."

"Aw, it's almost too cute to make fun of."

"Almost."

"You're trying not to laugh. Mom!"

"It's a book about love that he stole from Jess…of course I'm trying not to laugh."

"Maybe he didn't steal the book; maybe Jess left it behind and Luke just found it."

"I kissed Luke. Does this mean we're dating? Does he like that we kissed? Does he want to forget about it?"

Rory smiled as her mom rambled ridiculous questions. "Mom, breathe. Of course Luke is ok with it, I mean you've talked to him since the kiss, right? Or at least already had the reunion tour?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, we didn't get a chance. We kissed, Kirk came running down the stairs, screaming and naked. So of course, I scampered my way home to get the camera – "

"Because Kirk equals camera, a lesson we've learned from this exercise," Rory interjected.

"Of course, and band aids. Then, well, then…" Lorelai faded out, not wanting to bring up the recently painful encounter.

"Well, what are you doing talking to me? You need to go and find Luke and get answers to the most important questions first."

"Where he got the book?"

Rory smiled, "Where he got the book. And I expect a full report."

"No SparkNotes for you."

Rory smiled as she watched her mom walk into the adjacent room where a still naked Kirk was moaning in pain. Her smile faded a bit as she realized how happy her mother was and how unhappy she was. The night's event continued to replay themselves in her mind. It was as if she was outside, looking at her life and wondering who'd overtaken her body. She almost had sex with Dean. Sure the reality was they didn't so much as kiss, but she knew where their conversations and their actions were going. Deep down she knew she wanted to have sex with Dean, Lindsey or no Lindsey. She wasn't that girl, she wasn't the girl who swooped in and took another girl's guy. She'd hurt Dean a lot over the years, it wasn't even fair for her to be thinking about him – he was Lindsey's guy to think about and she would just need to not.

* * *

"Hey," Lorelai said as she walked into the main room of the Dragonfly.

Kirk was still face down on the couch, his butt up in the air for all to see. He took turns moaning and whimpering.

"Oh, hi," Luke said, wondering when the awkwardness would pass. The book didn't cover the awkward post-kiss kiss discussion. Come to think of it, the book didn't mention anything about awkwardness after the kiss, but the book wasn't written in Star's Hallow where there was Kirk.

"I just wanted to talk," Lorelai said, breaking the unnecessarily awkward silence between her and Luke.

Sookie looked up from the table where she'd been laying out the band aids, ointment and tweezers. Lucky her, she had a kid who was unable to look at his own butt. Sookie reached over and brushed some hair out of Kirk's eyes.

"We need to get you upstairs, Kirk," Sookie said.

"Lulu can't see me like this!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Talk about what?" Luke asked, studiously ignoring Kirk.

"But, you can't stay down here. More than Lulu will see you if you stay here, in the main room," Sookie continued.

"LULU CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Why don't we go outside," Lorelai suggested, knowing the battle would rage on without them.

Luke nodded and opened the door for her and followed her out onto the porch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulder's forward. Memories of earlier in the evening rushed through his brain. A small smiled played on his lips as he remembered the awkwardness, the overwhelming urge to kiss her, the relief that she wasn't with the stock broker impersonator who had been sitting in the lobby all night.

"So, you wanted to talk," Luke offered.

"Yeah," Lorelai began, feeling incredibly foolish for being this awkward around Luke. "I just realized that, uh, I was a bit distracted when I got back, and with Kirk and Rory, uh."

"Hey, no big deal." Luke noticed how nervous she was. The last time he'd seen her this nervous was back when she'd told him she was engaged.

"Uh, no, no, it was a really big deal. I just, um…" God, could she sound anymore pubescent? But, it was Luke. This wasn't just some random kiss with a guy she met, this was Luke. The one constant in her life, her rock.

"Seriously, you don't need to…"

"We kissed," Lorelai blurted before she could stop herself.

Luke smiled. "I remember."

"And it was – unexpected."

"Lorelai, relax. I'm fine if you want to just forget it ever happened, really."

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, she hoped he was trying to reassure her because of how awkward this conversation had turned out and not because he wanted out already. "No, I don't want to forget it ever happened. It was a great kiss."

Hopeful, Luke met her eyes. "Yeah?"

"If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences."

Luke smiled. "Okay."

"So, what do you think?"

With a smile, Luke tugged Lorelai into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. The two remained locked like that, neither wanting to break the connection. It had been a long time coming, this moment…them. It had always been there, unspoken, the path untaken. And now, they were there, together.

* * *

"Hey um, Lorelai," Luke said, interrupting an argument between Taylor and Michel.

"Oh, no problem, Luke. Butt right in. I couldn't possibly be talking about anything important," Taylor barked.

"Good," Luke replied.

"Uh," Lorelai said eloquently as she moved over to Luke. "Hi."

"Hi," Luke responded as he tugged her a bit closer.

"You're going to kiss me here, in the lobby? Whatever will Taylor say?" Lorelai teased with a smile.

"Nothing, if he's smart. But, he's Taylor."

As if on cue, Taylor cleared his throat. "I'm still standing here."

"Really Taylor? Didn't notice you there," Luke snarked.

"I need to get back to that. Michel and Taylor might end up in blows, and annoying as he is, I need Michel," Lorelai told Luke.

"See you later, at the diner?" Luke asked, a bit too curious.

"There's a decent chance of that," Lorelai flirted. She eased up onto her tiptoes, heavily hinting for a kiss.

With a smile, Luke bent his head, and met her lips partway.

Lorelai walked back over to the two men, who were studiously not making eye contact with her.

"Taylor, did you find where our free shoe shine offer was written?" Lorelai asked.

"You think I'm making all this up."

Michel sneered in agreement. "You're making a scene is what you're making."

Taylor stormed off to go find where he'd seen the shoe shine offer. Lorelai glared at Michel before walking back to the front desk. She found Rory there, absently playing with the stack of neon post-its.

"Hey kid," Lorelai greeted.

"Hey mom."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Really?"

Rory smiled sadly. "I'm on the way to being okay. I just feel like my life is out of control. Last night was – well, it was last night and today is today and not last night so that's good, right? Of course it's good. Today is good."

"Oh hun," Lorelai said.

"No, it's good. I'm good. He's with Lindsey, and not with me, and that's how it needs to be, right? Of course it's right. I mean, he's married to her. I made the right choice, right? I mean, I'm not – "

"Rory, stop. You're killing yourself with all of this analyzing. You made the right choice."

"Really?"

"Would mommy lie to you?"

"I'm going to go visit Skokie."

"Coffee and pastries?"

"Yep."

* * *

Lorelai smiled to herself, in spite of the ugliness with Dean and Rory, the test run went really well. People seemed to enjoy staying at the Inn, and Kirk put on a show, which was just…typical. She turned to one of the maids.

"So, make sure they all get the thank-you cards and light the lemon candles so the rooms smell pretty when they get up there. Thanks, and great job this weekend - great job."

"Lorelai," Emily said, irritated.

"Oh my God," Lorelai responded as she looked up from the desk. Sitting in front of the window, was her mother. Who from the expression on her face, was perturbed about something. Undoubtedly something she'd done, after all, what would a day in the life of Lorelai Gilmore be without some expression of disappointment.

"That's a nice greeting," Emily responded. She stood from the bench and looked around the Inn, her critical eye missing nothing.

"Sorry, you just, um, startled me."

"Like I'm Dracula."

"Do you even own a cape?"

"I'm here for lunch."

"What lunch?"

"The lunch with you and Rory. When you invited your father and me for the weekend, you said it included a lunch with you and Rory."

"But you left."

"What does my leaving have to do with anything?"

"You left, meaning you weren't here anymore."

"This lunch was your idea, Lorelai. It's 1:00 and I'm hungry. Where's Rory?"

"I'm not sure."

"Didn't she know about the lunch?"

"Yes she did, but you left."

Emily raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows sardonically.

"I'll call her."

Twenty minutes later, the three Gilmore women sat at one of the tables outside. They had all shared more of the "but she left" and now they all looked at each other unsure of what to say. Rory was contemplating her Dean situation. Lorelai, having to face her mother, was now looking at her budding relationship with Luke in a new light. And Emily, kept debating the proper way to break the unsavory news to her daughter and granddaughter.

"Well, I don't see any reason to put this off any longer. Girls, I have something to say that may shock you, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that now. Lorelai, Rory, Richard and I have separated," Emily stated in an overly formal voice.

"And?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean 'and'? That's not enough? You need some sort of mob-related offing to make it interesting?" Emily snapped.

"No mom, it's plenty. It's just, we already knew."

"Well, alright then. Your father moved into the pool house."

"So you're not separated?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Of course we are!"

"You're separated by the pool."

"I'm sorry, Grandma," Rory offered as a peace offering.

"Well what's done is done," Emily said. Attempting to put an end to the conversation. "I'm going to Europe by myself for the first time since college. I leave tonight."

"Mom, seriously? Dad moves into the pool house and you're going off to Europe?"

"Yes, Lorelai. I do believe I just told you this."

"Well, good for you then mom. I hope you have fun in Europe, alone."

* * *

I wanted to get through a lot of the beginning in a hurry, but I promise there will be some Rogan in the next chapter. Thanks for your faith in this story. R & R - Let me feel your love.


	3. Registration Starts Friday

The summer alternated being the tortoise and the hare as it raced toward fall. Luke spent most of it with his sister and T.J. on the Renaissance Fair circuit. With Luke gone, it fell to Caesar and Lane to keep Luke's running through the summer. Lorelai maintained the running commentary Luke reported to her on the goings on at the Fair. Of course, she also counted the days he was gone, and missed him more than she cared to admit to anyone. Rory knew how much her mom missed Luke, but kept reminding her about the silver lining of their Emily-free summer – no Friday night dinners. Then of course, they both knew the craziness of the split up would need to be dealt with eventually, but until Emily returned from her Room with a View European adventure they would simply enjoy their Friday night freedom.

"Luke said he was going to be home today," Lorelai told Rory as they walked to Luke's.

"And you believed him?"

"Eventually his Pinocchio nose will run out of space and the inconvenience of its length will force the truth from his lips."

"So no."

"No, but I was hoping you'd see him before you headed back to Yale."

"Well, that would be nice, but since Luke's food tastes the same with or without Luke, as the summer has proven, I'm good," Rory responded, a twinkle in her eye.

"With you back at Yale and Luke teasing me with the promise of his return, I'm a step away from becoming an eccentric millionaire business man and registering for classes at Yale."

"Aw, you'd become Rodney Dangerfield and accompany me to school to avoid your loneliness?"

"Of course. You're my only daughter."

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed as they walked into the diner.

"Why do you both look so surprised? I told you I'd be back today," Luke said.

"But, you lied to me numerous times, so your creditability is shot."

"I'm back," Luke said, eyes locked on Lorelai.

"Okay, well, that's sufficiently awkward," Rory said, watching her mother and Luke basically strip each other with their eyes. "Can I get some coffee to go?"

Neither adult responded, they were both engaged in the long awaited return home moment.

"I'll go ask Lane," Rory said to no one in particular.

"Coffee to go?" Lane asked as she saw Rory approach the front counter.

"Yes. And some bleach."

"Do you want that to go, too?"

"No, I'll perform the cleanse before attempting to drive on the highway."

"Good plan, very responsible," Lane chattered as she filled a large cup with coffee and handed it to Rory.

"I'm glad Luke came back today, though," Rory said.

"Today?"

"Yeah, mom was a step away from changing us into Jason and Thornton Melon, and aside from the sex change, I don't really need my mommy with me at Yale this year. I reserved that experience for my freshman year," Rory explained.

* * *

Logan grinned at Colin and Finn as they paraded around his room. He shouldn't be amazed by their antics after all of these years, but he still was. They sunk a boat over the summer, which had been fun until Mitchum heard about it…which was inevitable since it was his boat they sunk. The trio was getting ready to head out and face the campus. Logan knew the iron bonds of his future would be attached securely to his wrists this year. His dad had reminded him once again that he was a junior, nearing graduation and he needed to find his focus. Instead of finding himself over the summer, as was suggested, he and the boys had spent the island forgetting. Well, he spent it forgetting.

"Logan," Finn said, his voice only slightly slurred, "You have no woman on you. We must fix that."

"It's the first day back, Finn. Give the boy a minute to recover from what was probably the final deleted scene to Amityville that occurred at his house after you sunk their yacht," Colin responded.

Logan just shook his head. Sure the scene had been bad, but nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been handling Mitchum for years. If he sunk a couple of boats along his journey to Davey Jones, all the better. "You're right, Finn. I am in desperate need of a blonde, wouldn't you agree, Colin?"

"You're the master, Logan," Colin replied with a flourish and courtly bow.

The trio headed out of the dorm and into the campus, which was rife with freshman looking more and more lost and returning students meeting up with long lost friends. After being among the masses for a few minutes, a blonde girl worked her way over to the group.

She batted her overly mascara covered eyelashes up at Logan in a manner he'd become overly used to recently. "Hi, Logan."

He quickly checked the somewhat mocking smile that threatened to take over his face. After all, he was one of the richest playboys on campus. Girls usually came up to him in such an obvious manner, their obvious sycophantic manner only marginally annoying. This was one of the primary reasons Logan kept any conversation to a minimum, he asked enough to learn their name, their major, and at least one other tidbit to make them feel as though he'd put enough effort into their meeting.

"I'm Treena," the blonde purred up at him.

Reflexively, Logan slung his arm around her. Again, he hid his smile. Treena? Was that even a real name? He could feel her puff up a bit at having been accepted for the moment. At least the both knew what was going to come of this meeting. She would have the ability to say she'd been with the Huntzburger heir, and he would not have to call her in the morning.

The group wandered a bit aimlessly around the campus, mostly to allow Finn to at least experience sunlight and to give the blonde, he'd already forgotten her name, a chance to be seen with him. It was just part of the unspoken, but clearly understood rules.

"I'm sorry, you didn't see me there?" Colin asked, clearly outraged.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin," Finn added.

Logan laughed under his breath. He knew his putz of a friend had knocked into the guy standing at the coffee cart. Actually…

"Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort," Logan hinted.

Bouncing a little, Finn added, "Maytag repairman."

"I've bartended for you – for your parties," Marty stuttered out, clearly uncomfortable around the group.

"That's right," Logan said, his eyes lighting up. He needed to find a bartender for the first party of the year. "You're a talented man."

"Thanks," Marty mumbled. A bit helplessly, Marty glanced at Rory. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, wanting to find a way to escape the awkward encounter soon. This wasn't how Rory was supposed to see him, not around people like this.

Noticing the direction of his eyes, Logan saw the brunette girl for the first time. Her blue eyes blazed with a strong emotion that Logan couldn't quite read, but guessed it wasn't happiness. "He makes a kick ass margarita." Logan directed the compliment to the girl hoping she wouldn't think he was insulting her boyfriend. If the girlfriend decided not to like Logan, Marty wouldn't bartended any parties.

Logan could tell the guy was uncomfortable. "It's good to see you again. What's your name?" He wasn't trying to be an ass, but if this guy bartended a party on campus, chances are Logan didn't know his own name by the end of the night.

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory." Marty gestured vaguely towards Rory, hoping that she'd say something and save him from this increasingly uncomfortable situation.

"Hi," Logan greeted the girl quickly. He needed to remove Colin and Finn from the area. Standing in one place for too long with his friends tended to end badly.

He turned to address Marty once again. "So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope."

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?"

"Branford."

"Oh, excellent - Branford. All right. Good running into you," Logan said, ending on a friendly remark for the girlfriend's sake. Marty was a good bartender, but he was just so boring.

* * *

Rory had returned to her dorm room to find Paris had finally arrived, and had in short order, rearranged the entire area to suit her needs. She was also dressed from head to toe in black, clearly showing her mourning for Asher Flemming.

"I want to have a wake," Paris announced without preamble.

"A what?"

"A wake in Asher's honor – here. We'll give others the chance to pay their respects, to say goodbye. People are going to want this closure. I just think it's the right thing to do."

"Sure," Rory agreed.

"Good," Paris said with a nod. "You can put these up."

Rory looked down at the pile of posters Paris had thrust into her arms. With a shake of her head, and the realization that she would never fully understand Paris, Rory went back out into the mess of people getting settled into Yale. Rory was a bit annoyed by the buzz of excitement around her. She hadn't been able to get over her funk from the summer. The Dean situation still bothered her. It didn't escape her notice that she'd been ready to give it up to him, that she'd nearly overlooked her whole way of processing things in life. More recently, she'd found herself wondering what it would have been like to take that heedless plunge. Of course, she knew logically it would have ended badly, and that everyone would have been hurt in the end, but there would have been a rush.

Dean mentioning Jess had hurt, too. She had felt bad about that whole situation the entire time, she really didn't need Dean rubbing it in her face. She'd said no to Jess' offer to just take off for New York, because it was nuts. There was, however, this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She never did anything spontaneous, not really. Well, she did go off to New York to see Jess, and had ended up missing her mother's graduation.

Rory stopped suddenly as realization crashed down on her. She was scared. Absolutely terrified of making a move that wasn't on her list of things…that hadn't been derived from a pro/con list. Her entire life had been spent living out the plan. For a moment, she wondered if she was missing her life. If her continued planning kept her from truly experiencing things, after all, her upbringing was far from normal or planned. A giggle bubbled forth as she felt the overwhelming urge to sing Auld Lang Syne…this was as close to a serious resolution as she'd ever come…well, a serious one. She realized that if she was going to be an in the trenches reporter, she would need to be able to adapt to change, to do things more in the moment…to live.

"Okay, Finn. Last building, tell me it looks familiar," a voice said, pulling Rory from her musings.

Finn, looking around wildly, stumbled into the area. "Ah, ahh…"

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar," Logan said, resigned.

"No, hold on. Hold on, yes…here," Finn stated. "This is where she lives."

Eyes wide, Rory watched as the group stopped in front of her room. "Can I help you?"

"No thanks," Logan answered dismissively.

"Don't put your number," Logan pleaded. "Don't put your number!"

"I'm not putting my number," Finn replied. He smiled and pointed to Logan. "I'm putting your number."

Confused and secretly amused by their antics, Rory felt she should save them from Paris. "That's my room."

The trio looked at her, noticing her for the first time. Rory noticed their attention, and felt a little irritated that even after she'd offered to help them, they'd ignored her as if she didn't even exist. Reporters were noticed when they spoke to people. They were remembered, not simply forgotten after the moment.

A smile full of seduction spread across Logan's face. The girl was gorgeous, and vaguely familiar. "Okay, put my number."

"Don't put your number," Rory snapped, tired of being ignored. She allowed her earlier irritation with Paris to bleed into her current situation.

Finn and Colin moved closer to the stairwell. They were going to continue the search for Finn's elusive redhead and allow Logan to fight his own battle of the sexes with the apparently irritated brunette.

"You don't like me," Logan stated gently. "You don't know me, but you don't like me."

"I know you," Rory practically growled at him. Could his memory seriously be that short? Sure he was attractive, and he seemed very sure of himself…like life was just his oyster. She would not allow herself to find his ego super attractive.

"You do?"

Logan looked down at her. Angry really worked for her; it brought out the fire in her blue eyes and brought a nice glow to her face. He would maim Colin and Finn to leave him here to face off with her; he was completely unprepared for his charm to have zero effect on a girl. This was new territory for him.

"Your memory can't be that short, Logan!"

* * *

Rogan, as promised. As always, if you have thoughts, I'd love to hear them.


	4. Answer Me with My Name

Author's Note: Another chapter, hopefully it will tide you over until finals are over...no promises. Side note, I'm also looking for a beta, if you're interested let me know.

**A/N: I don't own GG**

**

* * *

Answer Me with My Name**

On some level, Rory knew she didn't really care whether or not this guy actually remember who she was, but he'd interrupted her internal musings. He just acted so, she bit her bottom lip contemplating the best adjective to describe him, haughty…yeah, haughty. Although, he currently looked too stunned to act haughty. She conceded one point to him, her tone had been a bit harsh given the triviality of the situation. Her earlier conversation with Marty about Logan Huntzburger and his stooges might also have clouded her first impression of him.

"I'm sorry…we've met?" Logan asked, a bit stupidly. He watched her face closely, and noticed when she, ever so fleetingly, looked a bit contrite and bit her bottom lip. At that moment, Logan had to forcibly remind himself to think of something other than kissing her. Honestly, the girl verbally assaulted him in the middle of Brandford Hall and his first gut reaction to her is attraction? He shook his head at his own foolishness. Finn and Colin were right, he was in a weird girl pattern…restless…that was a good word, nice and generic, to describe his current feelings on the fairer sex.

"We met earlier," Rory offered. When he continued to give her that rather blank, yet searching look she continued. "We met earlier _today_ by the coffee cart, with my friend Marty."

Now Logan felt hopelessly lost. If he couldn't remember the name of a pretty girl, there was little chance he'd remember the name of some guy who'd been around her at the time. Sadly, he didn't remember meeting anyone today…except the blonde girl who he'd eagerly ditched to help Finn find his elusive redhead.

Exasperated, and wanting to end the pathetic encounter Rory spelled it out in simple terms for the boy. "Yes, Marty. My friend Marty. He bartended for you, for your parties."

Now he remembered; he'd forgotten Marty because the guy was boring. The earlier conversation flooded his mind. He winced a bit when he realized he'd been overly attentive, for him at least, to the girl in front of him fearing she'd keep her _boyfriend_ from bartending for him. Now that he knew they were simply friends, she'd mentioned that fact enough times for him to never forget, he regretted not paying her more attention. He allowed himself to really look at her. Other than the air of frustration around her, she stood comfortably enough in his presence. She didn't attempt to move closer to him, or throw any obnoxious coquettish looks his way…that might be due to the anger she threw at him earlier, but still he was Logan Huntzburger. If anything stood out about her it was her utter lack of reaction to him. She just simply seemed to accept his existence, but she clearly wanted to make herself remembered.

"Right," Logan said, wanting to stop sounding like a moron. "Your friend Marty. I believe I said he makes a kick-ass margarita. You decided not to like me because I momentarily forgot your name? Angry works for you, by the way, and it's nice to see you again – "

She watched a self-assured little smirk sneak across his face as he baited her into a response. He _knew_ that he'd completely forgotten her and Marty. He also purposely let his sentence hang in the air.

"Rory!"

"Rory," Logan repeated, liking the sound of her name. "I'll leave you to putting up your posters of – " He paused and read name from the giant pile of posters in her arms. "A really old guy. What, they were out of Orlando Bloom?"

"It's for a wake," Rory responded before her brain caught up with her. She didn't need to answer any more of his questions. She just wanted to finish putting up Paris' stupid posters, go back to her room and read a book. The twinkle in Logan's chocolate eyes was beginning to grate on her already frayed nerves. The last thing she needed was a guy in her life.

"I'm going to kill Paris," Rory mumbled aloud.

"Paris?" Logan asked, genuinely interested. He knew she didn't mean to say anything out loud, but her eyes gave her emotions away.

"My roommate Paris. The wake is for Asher Flemming, Professor Asher Flemming – her idea. Something about people wanting to pay their respects to him. And then she was smoking a pipe like she's Jeremy Brett, not in her room, but in the common room, the room common to the both of us. Instead of wallowing with a good pint of Hagen Das like a sane girl, she decides to throw a wake complete with black candles…she probably has Elvira on call to serve drinks!" Rory ranted.

Amazed, Logan took it all in; the Rory Gilmore package. What he had expected was a simple explanation, or a glare sans explanation. Instead, he'd received the cornucopia of explanations, of which he understood about half. Funnily enough, or perhaps on purpose, he had to put some of the pieces together. Chances were pretty high that Paris had been Flemming's flavor of the year. Logan noticed that Rory didn't appear to have been telling any of this to him as information, but he felt as though he'd simply been in the path of the verbal tornado. Most fascinating to him was his fascination with the girl. Her face went from almost blank, to frustrated, to incredulous, to exasperated and finally settled on resigned.

"Logan!" Finn bellowed as he and Colin walked back down the stairs.

"Don't interrupt him, Finn," Colin chastised. "Can't you tell he's otherwise engaged?"

"I could have sworn that was her room," Finn whined.

"Her who?" Rory asked, eager to get the conversation away from Paris and her awkward mourning habits.

"My friend here," Logan gestured toward Finn, "means no harm. He just needs to learn that Guinness and blondes, they don't mix."

"Redheads!" Finn interjected, as if wounded.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her? Unless of course you've momentarily forgotten, like your friend here is prone to do?" Rory asked.

Impressed, Logan smiled at the self-satisfied smirk on Rory's face. She definitely dug in her heels when the mood struck her.

"Uh, it was short?" Finn offered, a bit scared by the brunette's hostile tone. He did appreciate the looks ricocheting between his best mate and the Shelia.

Rory smiled in spite of herself. The guy was amusing, if nothing else. And unlike Logan, he at least pretended to be contrite. He seemed more playful than haughty to her. She decided she liked him the most.

"I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that," Rory commented dryly.

"No worries, love," Finn said, a broad smile on his handsome face. "I'm Finn, even if you're not a redhead."

For a moment, she didn't know how to react. He reminded her of a hyperactive puppy…at least what she imaged a puppy would act like…Gilmore's weren't allowed to have pets. He stood there, practically bouncing in place with his hand sticking out.

"Rory," she offered as she attempted to shake his hand. Instead, she found her hand lifted and a chaste kiss placed on the back of it.

"Alright," Logan said, pushing Finn back. "We'll now leave you to continue your…mission."

Logan began walking toward the exit, Colin and Finn trailing behind him. Unable to resist talking to her a bit more, he turned back. "Tell Marty I said hi…and I promise to remember you instantly next time."

He caught her smile before she went back into her room. He smiled to himself as he realized he would remember her instantly next time. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he would not soon forget one Rory Gilmore. The feeling confused him, and he was not often confused by women, or his feelings towards them. He actually enjoyed talking with her, and watching her rant, and the way she bit on her lower lip when she was deep in thought intrigued him.

"So," Colin said as they exited Brandford Hall. "I do believe we interrupted something."

Logan looked up at his friend and shook his head. He didn't know what to make of his encounter with Rory, and he wasn't going to allow his knuckle-headed friend have a crack at his expense.

"I know what we're doing tonight," Logan announced.

* * *

Rory stood outside the door to her room, the flyers in her arms momentarily forgotten. Earlier events replayed themselves in her mind. She couldn't help but notice how much more alive the three crazy college boys seemed to her. The grey cloud of the Dean situation had yet to leave her, she just couldn't seem to come to a satisfactory conclusion. She'd done numerous pro/con lists…major pro no one, okay so only Lindsey, was hurt; on the con she'd been too afraid to make a mistake. Logan appeared to have zero structure to his life, and while Rory was far from joining some hedonistic anarchy, the freedom he radiated held a certain appeal. She doubted he ever consulted a list; he seemed a very _carpi diem_ sort of guy…the antithesis of her minute by minute life.

She thought back to her freshman year when Paris decided she wanted to change herself. She'd actually called Lorelai and begged her to persuade Rory to open the door for the party. Granted, the party ended up being a complete bust, especially with her grandmother's obligation friends, but still she didn't really put much of an effort into it. She realized that each time she put herself out there, stepped outside of the world she'd created for herself disaster struck. Chilton had insisted she make more friends, have a more active social life…she went, she sat, she saw, she rang, she quit. It had been a disaster. She wondered what she was doing wrong. Other people lived their lives moment to moment and didn't have catastrophes each time they walked out their front door. The forgotten flyers fell to the ground as Rory reached for her phone.

"Loin fruit!" Lorelai greeted.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Crazy road trips to scary bed and breakfasts, leave everything you've ever known and make a life for yourself, plan crazy birthday parties where the cops show up?" Rory babbled.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"Do you think I take enough chances?"

"Expiration dates are on there for a reason, you know."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, we're in serious mode. Right. Chances. What brought this on?"

"I'm a sophomore in college, and the only reckless things I've ever done were a bus trip to New York and bell ringing."

"And we learned that you're not supposed to ring bells and that spontaneous doesn't work for you. Hardly midlife er, uh quarter-life crisis events."

"How am I going to be an international correspondent if I can't even…" Rory died off as she realized what she was about to admit to her mother.

"This is about Dean, and almost being the other woman. Look that was the right choice. Being reckless is going to the mall and buying one too many pairs of Jimmey Choo's, not sleeping with your married ex-boyfriend. You've got to get past this."

"I can't shake this feeling, though. Like no one put Baby in the corner because Baby never left the corner. Maybe I should change my name to Francis. Or I could always add on a new personality, Paris usually has one to spare. Or maybe, I'll find my long lost risk taking twin, kidnap her and force her to teach me to be her…which would be me being me, but not."

"Or you could just stick with being Rory. My one and only daughter, the most important thing in my life…next to pie."

"Pie?"

"Of course, because who doesn't love pie."

"Of course."

"Babe, it sounds like you're restless. It's part of the growing up thing, at least now you're past the strange hair and awkward voice pops and your arms and legs are appropriately proportionate. If you want to be a bit more adventurous, go for it. But start small, start with something like being on time instead of a day early for class."

"Paris is having a wake tonight."

"Um, okay. A wake, really?"

"The professor died."

"In bed?"

"In class."

"Of course."

"She had me put up flyers advertizing the wake, and there were these guys who were trying to find a girl with red hair and a short name and they were just so in the moment. I realized I was standing there holding an armful of posters of 'a really old guy' and I have no life. I go to class, I go to the paper. I went on one date last year and the stellar conversation piece this future journalist came up with: urine mints."

"I get it. This is a guy thing. You're in a guy rut."

"I'm not in a rut."

"You haven't had a boyfriend since Jess and then things with you and Dean were…and well, if it's not a rut it's at least a dry spot."

"Maybe, but is this really just a boy thing? Because, I don't know that I want it to be a boy thing."

"Huh?"

"I'm not that girl."

"Well, no, she's taken."

"I'm not that girl who has to have a boyfriend."

"I know that. Just take it slow. This wake tonight – "

"Seriously? You want me to find a new boyfriend at a wake for Paris' dead professor sugar daddy?"

"A little less Rocky Horror Picture Show, but yes. If you meet a guy, you could engage him in casual conversation. See if you two have anything in common – discuss the pools about the professor dying in bed or somewhere other than in bed."

"I'm hanging up now. Paris will expect me to help hostess."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Several hours later people were scattered around the common room and the hallway. She mingled, but since most people thought it was some weird theme party, there wasn't a whole lot of room for her to get her groove back, or whatever it was her mother wanted her to do at the wake. She'd spent the better part of the evening reminding people it was a wake and begging them to not call him the old dead dude. Fortunately for her, Paris didn't notice because she was too busy being overwhelmed by people's affection for her dead boyfriend.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw three large men carrying a keg. She so didn't have enough normal party experience to tell those boys to move the keg…not that normal college party experience would have helped her because Paris was her roommate. She walked over to the boys, hoping to come up with something brilliant to say to them between where she was and the door, but having her doubts.

"Hi, um, guys?" Rory said in an attempt to gain their attention.

"We need the keg to find a different home," she said to no one. They ignored her, naturally.

"Having trouble, Ace?"

* * *

I know it's not how it happened in the show, but I put the AU in the summary for a reason. If you have thoughts, feel free to share them with me!


	5. King Arthur Wore Tights

**King Arthur Wore Tights**

Lorelai smiled. She'd managed to drag Luke with her to a town meeting. Now, it was because his plans for their evening were changed, but the scowl on his face made the inconvenience worth it. He was being very super, secret spy guy about the plans that he'd made for them. She'd tried everything to get him to fess up, but nothing. While annoyed that she didn't know his surprise, she was impressed with his ability to withstand her charms. This must be one hell of a surprise.

"Remind me again why we're going to this stupid town meeting?" Luke grumbled.

"Town meetings are a tradition going back to the Pilgrims and those cute shoes with the oversized buckles. I never understood why they put the buckle on the shoe, maybe it was because the poor immigrants couldn't tie their shoes."

"Yes, that must be it," Luke deadpanned.

She smiled; she could really get used to taking Luke to town meetings. Her phone rang, and thinking it was Rory, who'd been in serious need of talks recently, she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Harry's Bikini Wax House, it's only creepy because we're male," she greeted.

_"Lorelai?"_

"Mom?"

_"Why on earth would you answer your phone like that?"_

"Because hello is over worked and I can't afford the overtime."

_"Never mind."_

"Mom, why'd you call?"

_"The most bizarre thing has happened. At 7:30 at night, I had just finished my dinner. I was about to go upstairs and read, and I suddenly heard a car."_

"Uh huh," Lorelai was distracted partly from not caring and partly from Luke who kept tugging on her jacket.

_"I ran to the window just in time to see your father driving away. He was driving away at 7:30 at night."_

"He's a grown man, mom. Setting a curfew now just confuses people."

_"Lorelai, this is serious. Where was your father going at 7:30 at night?"_

"Maybe he had a business meeting."

_"With who? No respectable person would conduct a serious business meeting at 7:30 at night!"_

"You're right. He's going to a non-serious meeting with clowns and stand-up comedians. They always have their meetings as 7:30 at night."

_"Why aren't you taking this seriously?"_

"Because mom, dad's a fully grown male. And I'm about to go into a – thing," Lorelai said, unsure of how to adequately describe the town meetings to her mother.

_"Well sure, go to your vague event. What am I supposed to do? I'm not going to stay home like an Italian widow. Come out with me."_

"Why don't you call one of your DAR friends?"

_"You and Rory are the only ones who know about the separation."_

"Right, the separation…by the pool. Look, I can't right now and Rory just moved back in to Yale. Can we finish this later?"

_"Fine."_

"Uh, I can't believe you distracted me," Lorelai said, turning on Luke.

"How is this my fault?"

"You distracted me, and then I answered the phone and had to deal with my mother."

"You're making me go to a town meeting."

"Talking to my mother is not even close to you going to a town meeting."

* * *

Startled, Rory stiffened at the sound of his voice. He couldn't be here right now, especially if he'd brought Finn – Paris would murder her, then hold a wake. At least the black candles would still be usable. Resigned to her imminent departure from this world, she allowed her shoulders to sag in resignation.

"You promised you'd remember my name, Logan," Rory growled without turning around. She wasn't in the mood for his attempts at charm.

"Giving you a nickname isn't the same as forgetting your name, Ace," Logan answered.

He smiled broadly as he watched her turn around, fire raging in her bright, blue eyes.

Rory opened her mouth to respond, but closed it as she watched the keg enter the room. Another ten feet and Paris would notice. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Slightly alarmed by her swift mood switch, and the high alarm in her voice, he followed her panicked eyes. The keg.

"Finn! Colin!"

"Yes, master?" Finn asked.

Finn paused when he noticed a manic looking Rory. "And love!" He lowered his voice, "Couldn't stay away?"

Fortunately, Rory was too distracted to blush, even when Finn winked at her.

"Embarrass her later," Logan ordered. "I need you boys to relocate the keg."

"Come on," Colin said as he slung a compassionate arm around Finn's shoulders. "The master has given us instructions."

"I – but – keg!" Finn mumbled, distraught.

Rory watched the boys effectively maneuver the two large frat boys carrying the keg out of the room. In a rather trance like state, she followed them to the doorway and watched Logan's friends lead the keg boys out of Brandford Hall. It was when she could no longer see the keg that the whole situation came to life in her mind; she conducted a quick mental recap. Logan showed up with Finn and Colin, Logan made Finn and Colin remove the keg, Logan called her Ace, Logan came to the wake.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Rory asked, tiredly.

He threw his arm over his heart dramatically. "I'm hurt, Ace. You should be happy to see me."

"What about either of our earlier meetings makes you think I'd be happy to see you?"

He smiled. Rory's eyes conveyed the spectrum of her emotions. Right now, she was somewhere between irritated and amused.

"I'm not so egotistic to think _everyone_ is happy to see me, but most people don't throw rotten vegetables at me. You have no real reason to be opposed to my presence. I did remove the keg from Paris' weird theme party," Logan offered conversationally.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor. How quickly I forgot your act of chivalry. But technically, you had your merry men remove the big, heavy keg from the wake," Rory retorted. "And, weird theme party?"

"Just repeating the word on the street," Logan answered. "I did also see the posters for the wake, and it didn't say anything about being an invitation only event."

"Fine you're here. Take a book, kiss the photo and go away," Rory instructed. To emphasize her stance, she pointed to the 20x30 print of Asher Flemming Paris had printed and hung near the window. No matter how many times she'd tried to reason with Paris about the over-sized image, Paris had insisted on it being predominately displayed. She just kept insisting that "people" would want this. Rory had instead substituted "Paris" for "people".

"Come on, Ace. You can't tell me you're actually enjoying this Adam's Family event," Logan said.

Rory smiled in spite of her resolution to not find him charming. She really did hate these parties, but Paris needed the closure or exposure…she wasn't quite sure which it was. Logan showing up threw her night into a spin, upset what she'd established as her role for the night. And the nickname? Was he serious, or was it simply a cover for not remembering her name?

"What's with the nickname?" Rory asked, realizing asking herself the questions was silly and ultimately uninformative.

"I realized after our tet a tet in the hallway earlier that you called me Logan. I didn't tell you my name. You figured out my name between meeting at the coffee cart and the meeting in the hallway. Clearly you're stalking me."

"Clearly," Rory mumbled. She rolled her eyes at his smirk, and the laughter dancing in his chocolate brown eyes. "Or, I asked Marty."

Logan laughed, something he found himself doing a lot around her. It took him by surprise, but he usually went with the moment so he didn't question it too deeply.

Before she could say something to further confuse the situation, and her feelings about the blond, her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"Mom?"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Confused by the incessant apologies, Rory's brow wrinkled in confusion. She looked around the party, trying to see if there was something amiss.

"Rory!"

"Grandma?" Rory asked, finally noticing the woman who swept into the room.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"I'm hanging up now," Rory growled to her mother.

"Logan?" Emily questioned. She was unaware her granddaughter knew the Huntzburger heir.

"Emily." Logan greeted.

This was just great. Not only was her grandmother here, at a wake for her roommate's dead professor boyfriend, but Logan was still here. There was no telling when Finn and Colin would return and that would lead to all sorts of awkward, potentially unexplainable antics. Tonight's events reinforced, or explained why she chose to read a book while everyone else went out partying. Most shocking of the night, her grandmother and Logan knew each other. Well, of course they did. It was a small, inbred community among the rich and entitled.

Emily halted when she fully noticed her surroundings. She'd been so upset by Richard's odd behavior and Lorelai's vague dismissal of her plight that she didn't notice the hodgepodge group in Rory's room. She wrinkled her nose; the black candles and black wardrobe were highly distasteful. Clearly, Lorelai neglected to properly educate Rory on proper party decoration and attire. Perhaps Logan was simply here for the party. She would see to it that the two were better acquainted, in a more appropriate venue.

She noticed the shocked look on her granddaughter's face, and realized her own social blunder. "Rory, I'm sorry to show up like this, but I simply had to get out of the house. You're mother indicated that you'd be home, so I decided to stop by for a visit."

"Emily!" Paris exclaimed. "How good of you to come."

"O-of course," Emily responded as she was embraced by highly emotional coed. She questioned Rory with her eyes, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"Grandma," Rory began, a bit hesitantly, "this is a wake for Asher Flemming."

"Well, you'd think your grandfather could have mentioned it to me," Emily fumed. It was embarrassing to not know the simplest of things going on at Yale. Honestly, Richard should have told her. His childish behavior, purposefully not telling her something important like this, was inexcusable.

"He died in Oxford," Paris explained. "He was teaching a Shakespeare class - "A Midsummer Night's Dream." He was doing Puck, and then suddenly he wasn't….and the class was so into his reading, they didn't even get it. They thought he was acting. It was Dick Shawn all over again."

"Professor Flemming was a great instructor," Emily said politely.

Paris attempted to stifle a sob. It was too much; having Emily come to pay her respects.

Emily looked down and noticed how distraught Paris was over the insufferable man's death. "He was very dedicated to his students."

Before things could become even more awkward, Rory grabbed Logan's sleeve and pulled him further into the room, closer to her door. "You can't know my grandmother."

"Is this a rule? Will I be brought up on war crimes?"

"Don't joke, this isn't funny. You knowing my grandmother is just…this is not happening."

"Relax, Ace. Emily and Richard are friends with my parents. We see each other at all the parties, exchange pleasantries and then forget about each other until the next required appearance."

"No, no. She'll see my rut. If my mom had a problem with my rut, then grandma will really not like my rut. And while I'm ok with my rut, well, I'm not exactly going to name it or anything, but it's a friend, a…welcome companion, but now with you here…she'll feel the need to become Yenta when she realized she missed her calling and want to make me rut-less!"

Once again, Logan understood nothing Rory said, but he found it cute to watch her explode. Honestly, he'd been as shocked to see Emily Gilmore as Rory. He knew the way matchmaking mama's worked. The last thing he needed was Emily telling his mother he was spending time around one Rory Gilmore. She came from a good line, and while he didn't think of her as livestock, people of appropriate breeding in Hartford society were quickly matched up, paired up and married. Not that Rory needed to worry about any of that. From what he knew of her family's history, she'd been taken out of the society life by her free-spirited mother. Everyone in Hartford knew about Lorelai Gilmore and her pregnancy followed by her hasty retreat from her family's name and fortune. It made Rory somewhat of an enigma.

"You have to leave," Rory announced suddenly.

Her pronouncement pulled Logan from his ponderings. "What?"

"You – you have to leave."

"Ok, come with me."

Rory looked at him, eyes wide. He was crazy. She couldn't leave her grandmother here with Paris at this ridiculous wake.

Logan forced himself to not mirror Rory's shocked expression. He hadn't really intended to invite Rory to leave with him. He was still trying to reason out why he'd shown up tonight.

"I'll tell you a secret," Logan whispered conspiratorially. He'd noticed Finn and Colin hanging around in the hallway, and motioned for them to wait. "The key to avoiding awkward introductions and further explanations at parties is to escape by forming a sub-party. We'll go find where Finn and Colin stashed the keg."

She opened her mouth, ready to give him a definitive no, but stopped. She kept telling herself to live, to be a bit more adventurous. As her mother told her, take small steps. While leaving with Logan wouldn't be the same as showing up on time to class, it was far from being the other woman with her married ex-boyfriend.

Logan knew the moment she'd made her decision. He could tell by watching her face as she processed her options, then made an informed decision. Secretly, he admired her insistence upon making a well-informed decision. While he also thought the was perhaps a bit crazy about it, it was a nice change from his "what the hell" attitude.

"You teased me with the idea of a sub-party?"

"Let's go, Ace," Logan said as he extended his hand.

"Baby steps," Rory murmured to herself as she took Logan's offered hand.

* * *

Another chapter. Apparently my must doesn't care if it's finals...lucky you!


	6. You Said She Would be if She Was

A/N: I do not own GG.

* * *

**You Said She Would be if She Was**

Logan was surprised by the shock that went through him when Rory placed her hand in his. He'd been a playboy for a good number of years, and this was not the first time he'd held a girls hand, although he did avoid it…too intimate. Somehow, he didn't feel quite a spooked with Rory's hand in his, once he realized his lack of spook, he of course, was suddenly really spooked. Honestly, he was also surprised that she'd gone along so easily. She didn't strike him as a _carpe diem_ sort of girl, but perhaps she just really wanted to get away from the _Twilight Zone_ event Paris had insisted on hosting. While he wasn't exactly doing cartwheels at the idea of being second to a freak show event, beggars couldn't be choosers. He begrudgingly admitted only to himself that he felt a bit like a beggar when it came to Rory Gilmore.

Rory couldn't believe she was allowing a stranger to drag her to a mysterious location. Sure, Paris' wake wasn't exactly her idea of a fun evening, but still at least if things were too weird she could retreat to her room and finish _Swans Way_, again. It was too late for second thoughts about her baby step. It was Yale, not the Five Points of New York. Plus, in spite of their first meeting, he was fun to be around…he was so different from her world in Stars Hallow.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Rory asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Logan looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "Not up for an adventure, Ace?"

"Well, Shackleton, I expect a forewarning in the Yale Daily News next time," Rory said.

"I focus on the 'honor and recognition in case of success' portion of the ad, myself. I'll give you the danger warning next time." Logan smiled at Rory. Every turn revealed something different about her.

Amazed, Rory stopped walking. "You knew what I was talking about."

"You seem surprised," Logan said, confused.

"Surprise would definitely been an appropriate descriptor," Rory stuttered. She ducked her head in embarrassment. The words were only meant to be in her head, but then they came out and now she couldn't take them back. She'd never felt this kind of awkward uncomfortable-ness, at least not since her first "date" with Dean. She stifled a sob at the unexpected thought of Dean. There was just too much going through her mind and her heart. The choices she'd made, the choices she hadn't made and the ones she felt were made for her. Maybe that's why she'd left with Logan. He had offered her a choice without any sort of expectation. Sure, he wouldn't have invited her if he didn't want her company, but she didn't get the feeling he would be offended if she'd decided to stay and help Paris.

Logan noticed her suddenly pensive expression. Usually when the women he was around showed abnormal mood changes, he simply made his excuses and left her to sort out her own issues. Rory's mood change bothered him for a completely different reason. He didn't understand his sudden urge to make her feel better, but again he didn't question his uncharacteristic feelings about this particular girl.

"I'm sure Colin and Finn have found some sort of trouble, we can go and join in their festivities," Logan said as he gently tugged Rory forward. He smiled to himself; he'd finally managed to surprise the girl who'd done nothing but surprise him from the moment they'd met. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Colin; Finn was probably no longer useful enough to be helpful. After all, he did send them off with a full keg.

"_Master Huntzburger!"_

"Colin, where did you and Finn hide the keg?"

"_Tired of Reporter Girl already?"_

"Just want to make sure you've managed to keep Finn alive."

"_Honestly, Huntz, we've managed without you before. But you avoided my question about Rory. Is she with you?"_

"We're looking for a change of venue. It was time for a sub-party."

"_Of course it was. Finn found out the guys with the keg were part of a frat from the University of New Haven. We convinced them to take their keg back to their campus. We're at the Pub, but I think Finn wants to go see a Zydeco band."_

"Wait for us at the Pub."

"_Of course, Master Huntzburger."_

Logan hung up his phone and shook his head. His friends were some of the craziest people he knew, but like him they were enjoying life while they could. They also had family obligations waiting for them. They'd met up at different boarding schools over the years, and when they all happened to be at the same one, their stay was typically short. Their antics had them expelled in short order. Rory had to have attended a private school, she had Gilmore and Hayden blood, and even having lived in a completely different world than him and his friends he doubted that Emily and Richard would neglect her education. She didn't have the affected manners of most women he encountered, and he knew that drew him to her.

"Does Emily normally come to Paris' wakes?" Logan asked, wanting to break the silence and escape his confusing thoughts.

"I'm not aware of Paris holding any other wakes, but no my grandma showing up was completely unexpected. She usually calls, or shows up when I'm not there," Rory said with a fond smile.

"Why would she come when you're not home?"

"Last year, she came when I first moved into my dorm and bought furniture for the common room. She even had this entertainment set hooked up, I'm not sure what all it had, but according to my grandma the guy at the electronic store said was the most amazing thing," Rory answered.

"Must have been nice to be the one in control of the common room. Smart move for your grandma to make," Logan said with approval.

"It was horrible," Rory protested. "I felt so awkward. There were three other people who used the common room, one of them being Paris. Poor Tanya, I thought she was going to apologize for asking to use the TV."

"With three other people, especially Paris I'd've been happy to control the common room," Logan mused.

"I'm sure you would've, but not all of us grew up with our last names being cause for a national holiday," Rory snarked.

"You wound me, Ace," Logan said with a smirk.

Rory shook her head. That insufferable smirk was beginning to grow on her. It just make his eyes come alive, and she realized she enjoyed baiting him. She knew she'd been successful in her attempts if he gave her that smirk. Not that she should be thinking about his smirk, or ways to get him to do anything. No, she didn't need a guy, especially a guy like Logan Huntzburger in her life. She was simply friends with him. This of course, was one of the great things about college, the ability to have guy friends.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Rory said.

"Noticed that, did you, Ace?"

"I hate surprises," Rory grumbled.

Logan nodded, "I know."

"Mean."

They walked the last bit of their journey in comfortable silence. When they walked up to the Pub, Rory pulled up short of the door and gave Logan a quizzical look.

"All the cloak and dagger just to go the Pub?" Rory asked.

"It's more fun that way," Logan replied off-handedly.

"At least it's somewhere with decent coffee," Rory commented enthusiastically.

"Ace, it's almost nine o'clock, you can't seriously want coffee," Logan said, clearly shocked.

"Don't know me as well as you think you do, huh, Huntzburger?" Rory teased. "It's never too late or too early for coffee in Gilmore world."

"Whatever you say," Logan said as he opened the door for her.

"Love!" Finn greeted as soon as the pair walked into the Pub.

Finn quickly swept Rory into a huge hug, partially because he wanted to and partially because he was very nearly drunk. Or, most definitely drunk, but most certainly one of the two. He'd been excited to see Rory again, there was something about the girl that drew him to her. She wasn't a redhead, so they would simply be friends, but what friends they would be! He quickly ushered her over to the bar. He refused to be drunk alone, and Colin had stubbornly refused to get as wasted as him.

Rory laughed at Finn's crazy behavior and allowed herself to be steered towards the bar. She hadn't been lying to Logan, she was in desperate need of caffeine. Dealing with Paris and her crazy mourning rituals was bad enough, then having her grandmother simply show up at the most inopportune moment, then there was Logan to consider. Her head hurt just thinking about all of the potential badness surrounding this crazy night.

"What are you drinking tonight?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Cappuccino, please," Rory ordered.

"No, love. That simply won't do. There's not a lick of alcohol in that drink. It goes against the rules, you know," Finn objected.

"Rules?"

"Of course. The rules clearly state that I do not drink alone. So far tonight I'm the only one with any drinks. Colin simply refused. I'm sure Logan had something to do with that," Finn explained.

"Oh I see," Rory said, a bit too sweetly. "And what are the repercussions for breaking this rule?"

"Oh it's ghastly. Mourning, wailing, gnashing of teeth."

"Sounds very Biblical."

"It is, love."

"I think I'll stick with my cappuccino for now, Finn. Maybe I'll move on to something harder later," Rory appeased.

"I'll let that be acceptable this one time, missy," Finn said. He attempted to be quite stern with her. After all, rules were rules. His words, however, slightly slurred together and he couldn't help smiling at her. He feared the effect of the mock threat had been completely lost on her.

"I'm honestly amazed you're able to stand or speak, Finn," Rory noted.

"The night is young, love. I have yet to reach my stride."

* * *

Colin had watched the two enter. They had been holding hands, but neither seemed to be aware of that fact. They were the only ones in the place oblivious to their much noted entrance. He found it to be an interesting development in his best friend's behavior. This girl had the oddest effect on, it seemed, everyone. He now knew she came from good breeding, but even before that he'd liked her. He was a snob about the people he chose to associate with, it was bad and petty, but everyone had a vice. Amazingly, he knew he'd have enjoyed spending time around Rory Gilmore even without the fancy pedigree. Finn, who usually only had eyes for redheads was taken with Rory. Now, Finn wouldn't want to date her or anything outlandish like that, but he remembered her name; a feat he rarely managed to accomplished with his much beloved redheads. Sure he addressed Rory as "love", but that was like Logan calling her "Ace".

"I see you convinced her to play hooky," Colin observed.

"I must admit it wasn't a tough sell. A wake for her roommates ex-professor-lover could hardly be something to get excited about," Logan answered nonchalantly.

"Three times in one day," Colin pressed.

"What?"

"You've been around the same woman three times in one day. That's a record, my friend," Colin replied.

"She's fun to be around, Colin. Look at Finn," Logan pointed towards the bar, "She's not even a redhead and he's making a fool of himself for her."

"Finn's not the only one," Colin warned.

Logan scowled at his friend. He knew the point Colin was trying to make. It went against his profile to spend so much time with one girl, it had the trappings of commitment, but up until she said she'd leave with him, he would've sworn she hated him. Not that something as trivial as an extreme negative reaction would have stopped him.

"I just want you to be careful here," Colin continued. "She's different. You walked in here tonight holding hands with a girl and it was noticed."

"So?" Logan asked, genuinely confused. He never gave one thought to what others thought of him or his actions. He'd been a point of gossip and discussion since birth, no need for people to quit now.

"Just be careful about what you put her through," Colin replied. Knowing there was nothing more he could do for his clueless friend, Colin decided to wander over to the bar. It appeared that Finn was having some difficulty convincing Rory to drink anything alcoholic.

Long after Colin left him standing near the door, Logan still had a scowl on his face. He wasn't doing anything to Rory. Sure, he wanted to see her again after their chance meetings today. Honestly, he'd wanted to see her again after meeting her with that Marty guy. Seeing her putting up Paris' posters had been fate, and given him a legitimate excuse to see her once more time. She didn't care that he was a Huntzburger, which was as refreshing as it was amazing. He knew she had journalistic aspirations. Once he'd learned her name, he'd had Colin and Finn doing some searching, and they'd discovered she wrote for the Yale Daily News. Now that he knew she was a Gilmore, he would have to see if she had been on the paper at whatever private school she'd attended. It amazed him that she hadn't tried to use him to get closer to his father, or at least asked him to mention her or see if there were any openings at any of his family's papers. If she were not a member of the Hartford elite, it would be called gold digging, since she was a member of the Hartford elite, at least by default, it was networking. Rory seemed interested in neither. With those last puzzling thoughts, Logan decided to join Finn at the bar.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, there's another chapter for all of you lovely readers. I am focusing a lot more on Logan's internal thoughts right now, but will soon be narrowing in on Rory, whose character will change a bit more rapidly in this story than she did in the series...it will be a bit OOC. Also, I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Let me know what you think.


	7. Crazy Random Happenstance

**Author's Note:** Ghostwriter asked about one of my references, and it's from Ernest Shackleton (1874-1922), the invincible Antarctic explorer whose fame came from his expeditions - none of them successful - to reach the South Pole. The text of the ad typically reads: "MEN WANTED FOR HAZARDOUS JOURNEY. SMALL WAGES, BITTER COLD, LONG MONTHS OF COMPLETE DARKNESS, CONSTANT DANGER, SAFE RETURN DOUBTFUL. HONOR AND RECOGNITION IN CASE OF SUCCESS."

A/N: I don't own GG.

* * *

**Crazy Random Happenstance and Other Oddities**

"Finn, admit defeat," Colin encouraged his drunken friend.

"No!" Finn, eyes wide with sudden inspiration, turned to face Rory once again. "I know, love! I'll buy you a flaming shot; it's the only authentic way to make amends for breaking the most sacred of my rules."

In her attempt to stifle her laugh at Finn's sudden, and enthusiastic, outburst, Rory'd managed to choke on a swallow of her cappuccino…to be honest, her third cappuccino.

"You alright there, Ace?" Logan asked as he gently patted Rory on the back. He'd decided to leave Colin's puzzling words for another time, a much later time. When he arrived at the bar, it was to witness Rory in the height of her coughing fit.

"It's karma." Finn nodded sagely.

Logan directed his gaze to Colin. "Karma?"

"Rory won't drink with Finn. Finn told Rory to fix the errors of her ways, she needed to consume a flaming shot. She refused, and nearly died by choking on her laughter," Colin announced as if it was the most obvious explanation known to mankind.

"Karma," Finn repeated.

"There could be a simple solution to this dilemma," Logan began. He turned to the bartender, "I'll have a scotch neat." He smiled while he waited for his drink to be poured. The other three were staring at him, silent.

"Thank you," Logan said as he took the drink from the bartender. He then turned to Finn and raised his glass. "To not drinking alone."

Finn smiled, eager for a toast with someone. "To the rules."

Rory smiled to herself as she watched the boys clink their glasses together before both took a healthy swallow of their respective beverages. She wasn't opposed to drinking, and honestly, it held some appeal for her tonight after all the chaos, but she knew she'd have to go back and deal with Paris. She would need every ounce of sobriety she could claim to deal with her. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Paris would definitely miss her presence, and offering her Logan Huntzburger as a reason for leaving early would quite possible make Paris even more homicidal.

"Gilmore, I must say I'm impressed," Colin congratulated. He was trying to pull the attention of the group to him, hoping it would encourage Logan to find another place to stand. It appeared as though his warning had fallen on deaf or oblivious ears…probably both. The moment Logan had started making his way towards the bar, Rory had been his target; okay, she had been experiencing a rather intense coughing fit, but once the episode had passed, Logan's arm had not left her back. Logan, who was always anally cautious about his female interactions, seemed to unconsciously find ways to simply be near enough to touch Rory in socially acceptable ways. He didn't hold Logan wholly responsible for the predicament the pair would soon find themselves in, after all, Rory didn't appear to mind, or really even to notice the casual touches.

"Why's that, Colin?" Rory inquired.

"You've resisted Finn's rather incessant attempts to have you imbibe copious amounts of the great Dionysian elixir and you have resisted his efforts. This is not a feat accomplished by most."

"It's true," Finn said, sorrow in his voice. "I went to great lengths. I offered to spike her coffee with coffee. I attempted to pay the good man behind the bar to do it for me, but he listened to the words of the lady over my own."

"Kahlua?" Logan offered.

"Of course," Finn answered. "What better way to enhance the experience of drinking coffee than to make it alcoholic. Still, she refused. I think you're stubborn, love."

Rory nodded in agreement to Finn's somber pronouncement. He knew how to go from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other in a millisecond, but was always so endearing. She began to realize why Logan chose to spend his time with the two. Colin added a balance to Finn, and she suspected Logan's, daredevil behavior. Although she wouldn't go so far as calling Colin the voice of reason, he did have the air of one who at least mentioned the dangers involved in whatever random act the three were about to perform before joining in the adventure.

They stood out in stark contrast to her overly planned life. She felt draw n to the group, yet also a bit hesitant to be swept up in their whirlwind. When her mom said to take baby steps, she doubted she'd been thinking about the Dukes of Hazzard at the time. There was something infective about the trio, like she needed to be around them to breathe. Quite frankly, she didn't give a whole lot of thought to leaving with Logan when he asked, which went against the Rory Gilmore roadmap to life. It felt as though he was awakening something inside of her that was always there, but waiting for the right moment, or the right person.

She could claim Logan simply offered a better alternative to staying behind with Paris and her grandma, but that would be a grossly exaggerated statement. He didn't make sense to her. Maybe that was why she so eagerly agreed to leave with him; he was a puzzle she needed to decipher. It didn't make any sense for him to show up at her dorm for the wake. Even if he knew Professor Flemming, she doubted he would want to celebrate his not too surprising demise. Also, he brought his friends, which if he had come to see her, why bring the extra people? Was it strength in numbers thing? She had been mad at him earlier. Maybe the extras were insurance against her attacking him. Thinking about it now, he was probably smart to bring shields. She hadn't exactly welcomed him to the wake. Miss Manners would have been mortified by her greeting. Perhaps she should have that drink Finn kept trying to sneak into her coffee.

"Come on, Ace," Logan said as he poked her arm. "It's your turn."

"My turn for what?" Rory asked. She felt her face flush in embarrassment as she noticed all three of the boys were looking at her curiously. She'd completely blanked out on the conversation.

"Embarrassing drunken stories," Colin offered. "Finn's been dominating the conversation."

"I'm sure," Rory agreed, smiling.

"How 'bout it, love," Finn encouraged. "I'm sure you've got at least one story for us."

At first, she was going to simply tell them no. Given what they knew about her, they'd probably buy her story without so much as a shrug, but their mischievousness was rubbing off on her, and she was now finishing her third cappuccino. More baby steps, right?

"Spring break last year," Rory began.

"_You_ have a drunk and spring break story, Gilmore?" An incredulous Colin asked.

Rory smiled knowingly. "Paris and I – "

"A Paris drunken spring break story?" Logan interrupted. He couldn't help it; the shock overrode the filter.

"Do you boys want to hear the story or not?" Rory asked imperiously.

"Ignore them, love. Tell Finn the story."

With a smile, Rory abridged. "At first, we weren't going to go with everyone to Florida. It was going to be a smelly van with smelly people, but we staged a protest, our first protest for something that we found important at the time, but we froze before we did much more than watch people look at us. At the last minute we caved, because Florida would be warm, and the cold had frozen the remainder of our brain cells. We get to Florida and spend the first day in the hotel room watching movies. Finally, Paris and I decide we need to experience it, so we went out to a club where we met up with Madeline and Louise, these girls we knew at Chilton, anyway, they were telling us how they were able to get boys to buy them free drinks and it was because they would kiss each other. Naturally, Paris and I thought they were absolutely crazy and we ignored them. Soon, things were boring and Paris decided we weren't doing spring break correctly, or something, so she kissed me in the middle of the dance floor in this club in Florida."

Three sets of eyes blinked at her. Colin appeared to be reigning in his amusement, Finn looked slightly impressed, and Logan…well, his mouth was hanging open. She drank in their expressions, pleased she could produce such a reaction from the group of renegades. At that moment, the reality of the story she just told three strangers landed on her. She could feel the color drain from her face.

"I'll be back," she said hurriedly.

Finn and Colin exchanged a confused, yet amazed, look. Neither had ever heard a person talk as fast as Rory. She'd basically told a two-day story in one breath. Add that to the shock of hearing about the _kiss_ and you could've knocked the two over with a feather. Finn had been entertaining the idea that Rory belonged to some weird small town anti-drinking cult. Now he knew better. He now new Rory simply hid her more adventurous side, and forced people to get to know her before revealing that part of her personality.

Logan watched as Rory scurried towards the restrooms. He'd seen the shock, followed by horror on her face. Undoubtedly, she felt the need to recover from her story. Not that she should feel embarrassed, if anything, her story had just made her a hero to the group. Compared to the ribald stories Finn, Colin and Logan had shared, it was amazing she could feel anything other than relief at her tame, by comparison, story. While he was genuinely surprised that she'd kissed Paris, he still felt it was a pretty tame experience, especially when he was convinced Paris had been the instigator in the girl on girl action.

"Rory Gilmore is a god," Finn breathed, almost reverently.

Both Colin and Logan nodded their heads in silent agreement.

* * *

Emily Gilmore couldn't believe how much affection today's youth had for their professors. Paris was simply overwrought with sorrow for the recently departed Asher Flemming. While she found most wakes unseemly, Paris appeared to need the ritual of the event to begin or complete her mourning process. From the bits she could piece together, Paris had been in Oxford when the professor expired and had been helping the family to settle their affairs. A bit over t he top, but perhaps not for Pairs Geller. The girl was the most high strung individual Emily had ever met.

"Paris," Emily said, interrupting whatever diatribe Paris had been in the middle of telling her, "I hate to be rude, but I simply must get home. I have an overly busy day tomorrow, you understand."

"Oh Emily, it was just so good of you to come and honor Asher like this," Paris said, "thank you for coming."

And just like that, Emily Gilmore had been dismissed by a nineteen year old girl.

Before she left, Emily looked around the room for Rory. She hadn't seen the girl in several hours, but she also hadn't seen one Logan Huntzburger either. While it was poor manners, Lorelai's doing no doubt, to leave a party one was hosting without saying a word to anyone, she could understand the social blunder in light of a certain male. She had been overjoyed when she saw Rory socializing with someone of Logan's caliber. There were not many prospects for Rory in that backwater town her mother had whisker her away to early in life. Making contacts was vital to a young person's life; these years would define the rest of Rory's life. This was something Emily simply could not allow Lorelai to ruin. God knows they both wanted what was best for Rory, but Emily simply knew what was best for Rory.

Emily walked into the house, her mind spinning. She needed to act quickly before Lorelai had a chance to interfere with Rory and Logan's acquaintance. Once the two kids were solidly involved in each other's lives, she could relax. In order to make this successful, she needed assistance. This was Rory's future, it was more important than anything else going on in her life, including her challenges with Richard.

That resolution made, Emily marched over to the pool house. She was the matriarch of the Gilmore house, she would ensure her granddaughter had the opportunities he mother refused. Emily raised her arm to knock on the pool house door, but paused her air just hanging there. Maybe Richard wasn't home yet from wherever he decided to go to at seven thirty in the evening. She looked down at her watch; it was nearly nine thirty, surely he would be home by now. Even if he was still out at this unaccountably late hour, she needed to speak with him. If he was gone, she'd simply wait for him to come home. She allowed herself a small smile as she imaged the shock on Richard's face if he were to walk in with her laying in wait for him. She felt giddy at the thought, but quickly pushed the thought aside; she had more important matters to focus on tonight.

"Emily?" Richard asked as he opened the pool house door.

"Richard!" Emily exclaimed, shocked. She quickly smothered her shock as embarrassment flooded through her.

"Is everything alright?" Richard asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine, Richard," Emily answered. She smiled at his concern. "We need to talk."

"Well, come in," Richard said. He spread his arm to usher his wife into the pool house.

"Thank you, Richard." Emily offered him a small smile as she walked into the pool room. She quickly surveyed the room, her critical eye for detail missing nothing. She really needed to have her maid talk to his valet about the atrocious living conditions. The assorted hobo furniture made the space practically a third world country.

"I'll get right to my point," Emily began, her tone all business. "It has come to my attention that Rory might have a chance to make some good connections, which her mother will no doubt discourage. We cannot allow this to happen; Rory's future is too important."

Richard nodded solemnly. He recognized the seriousness in Emily's tone, and fully agreed that anything relating to Rory's future of the upmost importance. He knew Emily cared about Rory's future as much as he did; they also felt that while Lorelai had walked away from the life there was no reason for Rory to follow her mother's misguided path.

"What connections has Rory made? And what can we do to bolster these connections?" Richard asked.

"I was visiting her tonight. Asher Flemming died, and Paris held awake in his honor," Emily explained. "Rory, of course, helped Paris hostess the event; there was a rather large number of students for a venue as small as their dorm common room."

Emily paused, lost in thought, "I'll have to give Paris my event coordinator's number." Seeming content with her decision, she continued to the point. "Logan Huntzburger was in attendance, and it appeared as though the two were at least acquainted with each other. Although Rory looked shocked to see him. Perhaps he is courting her, but even if he isn't, his father is Mitchum Huntzburger and with Rory's ambitions, it would be a vital connection to make."

A slow smile spread across Richard's face. Mitchum Huntzburger would be an excellent connection for Rory; he was top newspaper mogul in the world. He knew something of Logan's playboy tendencies, but he was young and no doubt acting out a bit. Youthful antics were to be expected from a person of Logan's standing. Rory would be exactly the type of person to have him leave his lady killer days behind and settled down.

"Logan Huntzburger," Richard said, almost reverently. "That is quite a fine connection, and you say they know each other?"

"It appeared that way. More importantly, before I left, I looked around for Rory to tell her I was leaving and I couldn't find her anywhere. I also couldn't find Logan anywhere." Emily leaned in, as if to tell Richard a secret. "I think she and Logan left together. The event was horribly run, and no good intentions could save it. I can hardly blame the girl for leaving the party, especially if Logan offered her an easy escape."

"Indeed," Richard agreed enthusiastically.

"I think we should encourage this match, Richard. We need to act quickly. If Rory is to continue her acquaintance with Logan, it must be solidified before Lorelai has a chance to ruin it. We both know she doesn't know how to navigate the social world Rory has entered into, and we've seen the boys she's allowed Rory to date," Emily paused as a shudder of revulsion swept through her.

"I agree. Lorelai means well, she loves Rory as much as we do, but this is simply beyond Lorelai's sphere. We must help her in this," Richard agreed.

"We need to be smart about this, Richard. Rory won't approve of us meddling in her life. Perhaps a large party with a select guest list. We could host it on a Friday night, inform Lorelai that she is not required to attend; I'm sure she'll leap a the chance to have her Friday night free of family obligation, and we'll simply tell Rory we'd love for her to come," Emily explained. She moved around the room, almost pacing, but not. Emily Gilmore did not pace.

"We could host Yale Alumni party, Emily. It would be appropriate, given my connection to the school and a reasonable excuse to invite Rory to attend; she is the next Gilmore generation at Yale," Richard added.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed. "We will invite only those with eligible sons. It's not the most subtle of moves, but it is delicate, and it would guarantee Logan's attendance. Once he sees how sought after Rory his, it might give him a push in her direction."

"We need to do this soon," Richard said distractedly. He was looking for his planner, unsure of where his valet had moved it.

Emily nodded. "I'll check my schedule and begin working on the caterers and find an appropriate even planner."

"I'll call you tomorrow. I believe I left my planner at the office," Richard informed Emily.

"That's fine. I should leave you to get to bed, I know you have an early morning."

"Goodnight, Emily," Richard said as he escorted her to the door.

"Goodnight, Richard."

* * *

Here's another chapter for you! I loved Richard and Emily in the show, and wanted to showcase some of the events that I think made them fall in love with each other once again. As always, let me know what you think!


	8. My Other Self Lives the Good Life

**My Other Self Lives the Good Life**

After a few minutes of staring at herself in the mirror, Rory decided that she in fact looked the same as she did two hours ago, before she left her dorm room and spilled one of the most embarrassing stories ever to a group of strangers. She was convinced someone had inhabited her body, took control of her vocal chords and forced the words through her lips. Like she was the creepy puppet to the shady ventriloquist, but cuter. Her baby steps were not so much like baby steps tonight, in fact, if she were to look down on her actions from an aerial view, she would be convinced she had been convinced by a clone. Or perhaps, it was a case of body snatchers where she was Becky Driscoll and maybe if she woke up, she'd realize her doppelganger was in fact hanging out with Logan, Finn and Colin and she (the non-clone version of herself) was safely at home at the wake with Paris.

Knowing that hiding in her for the rest of her life would be a disastrous plan, mainly because there was no coffee in the bathroom, but she knew someone would come looking for her. Eventually Paris would come looking for her, revenge would wait on no hideaway. Also, there was a socially acceptable amount of time to be away after an embarrassing moment…if she stayed away too much longer she'd need to start tunneling her way out. Resolved to salvage the remnants of her pride, Rory nodded to her doppelganger, or simply her reflection, she had yet to make a definitive decision on the clone versus reality idea.

"Hey, Ace," Logan greeted, a broad smile on his face. "Thought we'd have to send a search party for you."

"No need to release the hound dogs. Next time I'll leave breadcrumbs," Rory responded as she tucked a spare piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," Logan said, a gentle smile on his face.

"Know this," Colin said, "Your humiliating story will only be run in the New York Times for three days, at which point it will have been read by every single human on the planet."

Finn attempted to nod without smiling, but couldn't quite manage it.

"At least you have a plan," Rory deadpanned. "I need to get back to the wake."

"Seriously, love?" Finn asked. "Would you care develop a more believable excuse to abandon us on this fine evening?"

"I'm not abandoning you, Finn," Rory informed the group. "I simply need to get back to the wake. Paris will probably notice me missing, and nothing good will result from that."

"We can't have you in trouble on our account," Logan told Rory. "Come on, Ace. I'll walk you back."

"Next time, you'll drink," Finn announced. He leaned over and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Rory," Colin began stoically, "You are welcome anytime. Anyone able to resist Finn and regale our group with stories that shock us must come back often. Logan," Colin placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes, "Please bring this girl with you in the future. In fact, invite Rory and stay home."

"Ah, comedian," Logan laughed. "Rory, let's leave this den of fools to their own devices." He gestured toward the exit with his arm.

Rory smiled at the group and almost regretted her decision to leave, but she knew it was time to head back to the inevitable confrontation with Paris. As she started towards the door, she felt Logan's arm descend onto her shoulders. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling, which shocked her because she was kinda on a guy hiatus. Plus, she knew Logan wasn't the steady boyfriend type guy she was used to dealing with in the past. When he'd first seen him at the coffee cart, he'd had a girl draped over him, and she could tell from their general indifference for each other that they were accustomed to a casual relationship. The only puzzling things about Logan's actions were his apparent comfort with being around her multiple times in one day, and he didn't seem to mind casual touches.

"How bad do you think it will be with Paris?" Logan asked as they began their walk back to Brandford Hall.

"Can you read a map?"

"Is it attached to a GPS?"

"Doubtful."

"Then, no." Logan looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"You'd need one to find the various pieces of my body."

"Ah."

"Paris is complicated. We've known each other for years, and the status of our friendship changes faster than Pamela Anderson's bra size. There is a possibility that Paris didn't notice my absence, that my grandma's presence allowed me to escape unnoticed. There is a greater possibility that she noticed that I left, and thus abandoned her in her time of need."

"The guy was practically dead when they started dating," Logan argued.

"She was at her height of passion for him. She'll always love him."

"Wow, and the truly amazing part is that you managed to say both of those sentences with a straight face."

"I have many talents."

Logan's eyes danced with laughter as his mind traveled in into places he knew both Rory and Nancy Regan would disapprove of. He stopped his mental train of thought before it went into the realm he didn't want to wade through; the area of his mind Finn had pushed their conversation earlier. Sure, he knew his arm was still around Rory, and it felt comfortable there. He knew above everything else that he was not a boyfriend guy, and he knew that Rory was a girlfriend girl.

"Looks like people are still here," Logan said, slightly amazed.

Rory looked around the hallway leading to the room she shared with Paris. Sure enough, people still milled around, and it appeared as though her earlier efforts had been futile. People were still referring to Professor Flemming as "the old dead dude".

"Maybe you'll be safe," Logan offered.

"It looks that way," Rory said with a nod.

The pair hovered awkwardly in front of the open door. Rory didn't know exactly what to do in this situation. She knew he wasn't a boyfriend kind of guy, which was good because she wasn't ready for another boyfriend, especially one who didn't want to be one. After Jess leaving and Dean with his Lindsey issues, she just wanted a stable, commitment ready guy.

"Thanks," Rory began, "for saving me from Paris and her crazy."

Logan smiled. "Anytime, Ace."

Several days passed in a blur of classes, newspaper craziness, where the highlight was an argument between Paris and Doyle over something that no one could determine, but the argument itself had been so noteworthy that several of the fringier journalists blogged about later in the day. Rory hadn't seen Logan since the night of Paris' wake, but found her thoughts wandering to him far more than she cared to admit. It hadn't escaped her notice that he was in fact a Huntzberger…a member of a journalistic dynasty. Yet somehow, she didn't seem to care all that much. What she really spent her time thinking about was how easy it was for her to fit in with Logan and his group. They really did come from a different world, and that made things more awkward in her head. She knew somehow that her mom wouldn't approve, but knew her grandparents would and then she thought about the added tension that would add to the already hostile relations between the two groups. As if the mere thought of her mother heralded her, she felt her phone vibrate.

"_Oh hello my favorite daughter."_

"What do you need, oh mother of mine?"

"_I need you to come home."_

"Now? Because it's going to be all curlers and face masks."

"_Not now, Tuesday, and leave the curlers at Yale, we don't need the neighbor's talking."_

"Oh sure. And what is happening on Tuesday that is a no curler event?"

"_Well, it's the town selectman elections, and we're desperate. Lane's band is playing, and I'll give you a button."_

"Sure, I'm always in for a good button."

"_So, how's school?"_

"Schools good."

"_And how's your journey into the adventures of spontaneous acts going?"_

"Interesting. I left with this group of people I met during the wake that Paris threw. I left her alone with grandma, and neither one said anything to me. We went to the Pub and hung out for a while before I realized I should get back to the wake and Paris before she sent out a search party, or bounty hunters."

"_Ok, well it's good to know that Paris is still Paris. Luke tried to make me breakfast at home."_

"Really? Was he naked?"

"_Dirty!"_

"Well, why else would he make you breakfast at home and not at Luke's?"

"_He told me he was Luke and he was cooking."_

"Interesting way to look at it."

"_I'll see you Tuesday?"_

"Tuesday."

Tuesday came and Rory found herself driving the familiar route to Stars Hallow. She was happy to be going home to her safe haven. It was a place she felt safe and secure. It was also a place where she felt no need to be adventurous. She parked her car in front of her childhood home and inhaled the fresh, fall air. Since she arrived early, she allowed herself a leisurely stroll to the town square where the selectman votes were being collected. The whole town had been abuzz about his year's election; no one ever ran against Taylor, until Jackson.

"You came!" Lorelai enthusiastically greeted her only daughter.

"I said I would. Where's my button?" Rory asked, a mock threat in her voice.

"After you vote for Jackson."

"Hey! No bribing the voters."

Lorelai made a face, but left her daughter by the voting booths. She had to go check on Sookie and Jackson. They'd taken over Luke's and converted it into a base of operation from where they'd launched Jackson's historic campaign.

After Rory placed her vote for Jackson, of course, she found the basket full of buttons. With a smile that was perhaps too bright for a simple button, she affixed it to her sweater. Lane's band was playing, and since she didn't have an early class in the morning, she'd made plans to celebrate with everyone after all of the festivities.

"Am I completely insane?" Lane asked as she walked towards the voting booths.

Rory walked down and met her best friend halfway. "Insane?"

"For liking Zach, I mean, he's in the band."

"It's not really up to us to chose who we like, Drew Barrymore and Tom Green proved this to us."

"I don't want to ruin the band, and they broke up," Lane said, her face the picture of seriousness.

"Lane, you won't break up the band, we've discussed this. And, it's not like you can just decide to not like him."

"Fine, let's leave the depressing horizon of my love life, and talk about you."

"Me?"

"We haven't talked a lot since you've been back a Yale. So, what's going on?"

"Paris held a wake for Asher Flemming, who died in class not in bed like many people thought he would."

"That's sufficiently unbalanced."

"And my grandma showed up."

"At the wake?"

"Yeah, and there was this guy there, who I'd met earlier and they knew each other, which was creepy and weird. Then these guys with a keg showed up and Logan – the guy – he had his friends take the keg away, then he said I should leave with him. So, I left with him. In doing so, I left my grandma alone with Paris at the wake."

"Wow, we really need to learn to start with you. My story was old, and you had front page news."

"How is my grandma or Paris front page news?"

"Not them, the boy."

"Oh, Logan's not front page news. He's just a friend, more like an acquaintance really."

"An acquaintance," Lane repeated in obvious disbelief.

"Exactly, one who knows my grandma. He's part of the Hartford society. Lane, he's Logan Huntzberger, his dad owns like every newspaper in the country."

"Well that's pretty much perfect for you."

"Except that I yelled at him the first time I met him, then I left with him, and we went to a bar and I wouldn't drink with his friends and Lane, I can't date him."

"Why?"

"He's not a boyfriend guy. The first time I saw him, he had some brainless blonde draped around him. She was gone the second time I saw him, but they were chasing some redhead."

"Come on, Rory. You're into him. And you just told me you can't control who you like. Look, I need to get back there, sound check," Lane said, "But, we need to finish this talk."

"Deal. Hey, let me know if you need anyone to stage-dive. Give me the signal."

"What signal?"

"Make a signal."

"Love you."

After catching up with Lane, Rory walked to where everyone had gathered to hear the results; she wanted a good spot to see the band play .

"Hey."

Rory jumped as she heard is soft, almost hesitant greeting. She fought the panic she felt rising in her chest. She had enough craziness in her life to deal with, and she'd already said everything she needed to say.

"So, you won't even look at me now?" Dean asked, angry.

Angry that he had the nerve to be angry at her, Rory turned around to face him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at him. "What?"

Dean swallowed what he had first planned to say. He recognized her stance and expression.

"Look, I can tell your angry, but we didn't get to finish our conversation. Once again we were interrupted."

Confused and a bit amazed, Rory stared at him hard for a few seconds before she responded. "What more is there to discuss, Dean?"

Neither noticed the pair of brown eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Another chapter! More Rogan to come, but the plot and the story seem to have a mind of their own. Share your thoughts with me!


	9. A Charming Epitaph for the Final Nail

**A/N**: I don't own GG.

**A Charming Epitaph for the Final Nail**

Lindsey had noticed Dean's strange behavior for weeks now. It seemed that no matter what she tried, she couldn't rekindle whatever spark the couple used to have. She didn't want to be the distrustful wife, but she didn't know what else to do when her _husband_ would simply disappear for hours at a time. She simply needed to know where he was going. This driving need was what had her following him around town. Most of the time, he just wandered around, leading her to the bracing conclusion that he simply needed to be away from her. Tonight, however, her worst fears were confirmed. There, in the middle of the town square, was her husband and his ex-girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. They appeared to be in the middle of an intense discussion. Lindsey maneuvered herself into a better position; she needed to hear their words.

"Rory," Dean said.

Lindsey watched in mute horror as he reached out and placed his hand tenderly on Rory's arm. She felt her heart break at the intimate look he gave to _her_. It had been ages since he'd looked at her like that, and she missed it. She hated feeling jealous. She hated being lied to more. Dean swore he was over Rory, and clearly that wasn't exactly the truth.

"Dean, I said everything I needed to say," Rory said.

"No, we were interrupted by your mother," Dean snapped.

It sounded to Lindsey like there was trouble in paradise. She wanted to leave, she wanted to stay.

"Are you still married to Lindsey?" Rory asked.

She moved closer when she heard her name, as if an invisible string was pulling her closer.

Dean bowed his head. "Yes, we're still married. But, that's not enough, Rory."

"Dean – "

"I want to be happy again."

"No, Dean. We've discussed this already. In fact, the part of our conversation that was interrupted by my mother was the part where you were yelling at me about Jess! So, sure finish that talk, me – I'm leaving."

Dean reached out and grabbed her arm. "You can't just walk away from me! Again."

Rory turned around and Dean leaned over and kissed her. Lindsey stood rooted in her spot, unable to look away no matter how many times she wanted to, no matter how she tried to force her eyes closed. A silent, strangled scream lodged itself firmly in her throat. Her eyes widened in horror as Rory leaned into him. Just when she was about to make her presence known and put an end to their rendezvous, Rory pushed away.

"What the hell was that?" Rory screeched.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why would you do that? You can't kiss me. You broke up with me. You married Lindsey. Both of these actions dictate that you cannot kiss me."

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. "You leaned into me."

"You grabbed my arm, Dean."

"Rory," Dean growled.

"Look, I came to vote and see Lane's band play. I've done both, and now I'm leaving. Bye Dean."

Lindsey pushed herself closer into the bush as she watched Rory walk away from Dean. She reached up and noticed for the first time the silent tears that had been falling down her face for some time. She watched Dean watch Rory walk away and wanted to throw something at him. Common sense caught up with her, however, and she walked back to their apartment. She didn't want Dean to see her here, and realize she'd followed him. They didn't need anything else to fight about, and she really didn't want to get into the whole Rory situation.

* * *

Rory walked home in a fog. She just couldn't seem to find a solid place to land. Dean had kissed her, and she hadn't melted. Of all the events of the night, that was the one that stopped her cold. Dean was her first love. She'd been debating the Dean situation for months, and then she just showed up and kissed her like he had the right. At least now she could put the whole chapter behind her. As the house finally came in to view, Rory felt her shoulders relax. There was always something about coming home that made a sort of Zen peace come over her as all of the badness going on in her head fell away. In the haze of the evening's events, she climbed into her car and drove back to New Haven.

The next morning, Rory found herself at the Yale Daily News. She hadn't slept very well the night before, and the first thing she encountered upon entering the news room was an irritated, borderline angry Pairs.

"I had a dream about you last night," Paris accused.

Rory rolled her eyes. "If this get's dirty, feel free to keep it to yourself."

"I dreamed that in spite of the fact that you knew I wanted to be assigned the religion beat, you went behind my back to Doyle, cooked him dinner and stole it from me."

"Paris, you're crazy. I want features. I don't want to follow religion-focused people around and ask them questions about the proper methods for blessing food, or find out how accurate a portrayal _The Passion of the Christ_ truly was. I want features, now please leave me alone."

Paris scrunched her brow and looked critically at Rory. "You're upset about something."

"Astute as always."

"You went home last night, which normally makes you annoyingly happy. What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Rory answered.

"Okay, well I asked, and if you change your mind - Tenora Thomas was in my dream too, she was pouring the wine – Yo! Tenora! Where's the fire?"

With a sigh of relief, Rory watched Paris chase after Tenora. Doyle walked into the room and the tension skyrocketed. Everyone seemed a little bit more alert now than they had been ten seconds ago. This was the moment of truth; the time when people would see if they would ever have an article above the fold, or if it was time to re-evaluate their life choices.

"Okay, I'm going to read out everyone assignments. No need to belabor it with any pointless speech-giving. Lena, economic development. Seng, Woodbridge Hall. Benji, legal issues. Paris, religion beat," Doyle droned.

"Me? Really? Huh, I hadn't thought. All right," Paris said, as if people truly cared.

"Jerry, city arts; Rory, features; Glenn, crime," Doyle continued as if Paris hadn't interrupted him.

A huge smile broke out on Rory's face. She'd worked so hard to get the features beat. There were so many ideas she had to make her articles really stand out, she knew she wasn't the only reporter assigned to features.

"All right, that's it. Congratulations if you got what you wanted, and if you didn't, I could care less. Get cracking," Doyle announced, ending the meeting.

Rory practically bounced over to him. "I can't thank you enough, Doyle. I am thrilled to have the features beat. I'm going to kick butt."

"You're a reporter now, Gilmore. You need to learn to say 'ass'," Doyle instructed.

"I'll work on that. Hey, listen, um, I have about a million ideas for my first story, so I was wondering if I could run some of them by you, see what you think?"

"Two minutes, go."

" I have several. I already have the headline for this one – "Yale's Liberal Activist Network: A thing of the past? Then there's the issue of illegal music downloading on campus, which I imagine is a major – "

"Oh no," Doyle moaned.

Rory looked up to see Logan, Finn and Colin walk into the Daily News. She looked over at Doyle who had paled considerably. "What?"

"He's back," Doyle whispered.

Before she could say anything, Logan walked over to her desk. He smiled at her, but quickly turned his focus to Doyle. "Doyle, my friend." Logan stuck his hand out for Doyle to shake. "You're looking very well, how've you been?"

With effort, Doyle plastered a smile on his face. "I've been great, Logan. Great to have you back."

"Yeah, well, I stayed away as long as I could, but the Yale Daily News called to me."

"Um, you know, Logan, I didn't know exactly when you were coming back, and I gave out the beats," Doyle nervously informed Logan.

"That's fine, Doyle, I'll take whatever you've got left." Logan really wanted this conversation to be over. He'd been looking forward to seeing Rory for days, and he'd kicked himself for not realizing sooner that since they were both on the paper, he had a legitimate excuse to see her whenever he wanted. Unfortunately, that also meant having to deal with the likes of Doyle. He wasn't really a bad guy, but he treated him like everyone else…seeing if he could promote his own career by befriending the Hutnzberger heir.

"Actually, there's none left."

Logan smiled. "Perfect, just the one I wanted."

Doyle seriously doubted that fact, but he kept his mouth shut. A happy, article writing Logan meant a happy Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Rory, it's good to see you," Logan said.

As if that was some secret code word, Finn and Colin came ambling up to her desk. She smiled to them. After the crappy night she'd had, it was good to see people, who if nothing else, would make her laugh.

"Love!" Finn exclaimed. He rounded the desk and scooped Rory up into a hug. He'd seen her face when they'd walked into the newsroom, and he could tell that something was bothering her. He also knew that Logan had noticed her rather pensive expression. The boy was quickly losing himself to the charming creature he currently had in a bear hug. Not that he blamed him, no. Rory was brilliant.

"Reporter Girl in her natural habitat," Colin observed. "Careful, Finn. Wouldn't want to break her now."

Logan noticed Doyle still hovering around Rory. He knew they'd been talking, no doubt about paper business, but he needed to get Rory away from here. There was something bothering her. She'd had that look on her face when he'd walked in, the same face she'd made on occasion that night at the Pub. Oh, she was quick to hid it, and to show the world a happy, Rory Gilmore, but he'd caught it, and now he needed to do something about it.

"Relax, Doyle. I'm just here for the pretty picture in my father's head. I'm not going to be any trouble at all."

Doyle knew he'd been dismissed. With a shake of his head, he walked away from Rory and the Loganites. He'd have a talk with her later; clearly she knew Logan. Maybe she could get him to write more this year. That would take the Mitchum pressure off of him, and then he could focus on his career instead of vainly trying to get Logan to embrace his legacy.

Rory smiled as Finn put her down. The hug had been a welcome distraction from her thoughts. She looked up at Logan.

"I didn't even think you knew where the Yale Daily News was," she told him.

Logan smiled at her teasing. "Ace, the newspaper called to me. I was helpless. The need to answer the call was overwhelming."

"Uh huh. That siren's call will be the death of you, Odysseus," Rory smirked.

"The boys and I were going to go grab some breakfast. You should come with us," Logan invited.

Her stomach growled softly. It would be better for her to stay at the paper and get a start on her first article, but –

"Breakfast includes coffee, Ace," Logan bribed, as if he could read her mind.

"Mean."

Logan smiled as she stood up from her desk. When she came around her desk, he casually put his arm around her, pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"The paper will still be here after you eat."

"Thank you for the sharing of your knowledge, wise Logan-san," Rory whispered back. It was surprisingly difficult for her to keep her voice serious.

The group walked out of the newsroom. Finn and Colin were debating the finer points of knowing exactly when a woman was drunk enough to go home with them. Finn thought shots were the Golden Ticket, but Colin was convinced that the key was to mix the type of alcohol.

"We have a lovely woman with us now," Finn said. "We should simply ask her our questions."

"Gilmore doesn't count," Colin countered. "She's not going to go home with either of us no matter how many gallons of liquor we would give her."

"But she's a girl. She understands their drinking habits," Finn argued. "So, love, what is the ticket?"

"Girls usually drink fruity drinks, cosmos, Long Islands, etcetera. Really, those are worse and cause you to get drunk faster because of all the extra sugar and caffeine. Then, because they are consuming copious amounts of liquid carbs, most girls forgo eating anything to counter the alcohol," Rory began explaining.

Finn and Colin both stared at Rory like she was the Holy Grail. They'd tried asking some of the girls in their group the same questions, but none of them would answer. They just dismissed them and said girls would leave with them sober if they were really desperate.

"The trick," Rory continued, unaware that she was nearing sainthood for both Colin and Finn, "is the speed at which you give the girls the drinks, not necessarily the type of drink you give to them."

Logan stopped the group in front of the coffee cart. It made him unaccountably happy to see Rory getting along so well with his friends. Most of the girls who were around him simply tolerated their presence because she knew they were part of the package. It was nice to know he didn't have to worry about apologizing for their antics, stupid remarks, or general existence. If Rory had serious issue with something one of them did or said, she'd eagerly call them out on it.

"Why are we stopping?" Finn asked. "Our goal was food for the lady."

"The immediate goal is coffee for the lady," Logan responded. He looked over at Rory. "I am just guessing here, but I believe you could do with a large cappuccino."

The smile that lit up her face nearly melted Logan where he stood. He would buy her a coffee every second of every day if it would ensure that smile. The clouds that had shadowed her eyes earlier seemed to be dissipating. He took pride in allowing himself to believe he had some hand in helping the clouds to fade. Reluctantly, he removed his arm from around Rory and paid the man for the drink. He watched Rory closely as she took the drink from him. She clutched it tightly in both hands, closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the beverage before slowly bringing it to her lips. When her tongue came out to poke at the lid's opening, Logan nearly groaned. No matter how many times he'd told himself to only think of Rory as a friend, he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to hold her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

"You mentioned something about breakfast," Rory said to Logan. "You can't tease me with food, Huntzberger."

Logan pulled Rory closer to him in a side hug. "I would dare tease you, Ace."

* * *

There you go! Another chapter. Thank you so much for all of the love with your reviews!


	10. Barnum and Bailey Have an Empty Cage

A/N: I don't own GG.

**Barnum and Bailey Have an Empty Cage**

"_I look like Eliza Lanchester," Lorelai complained. She'd been on the phone with Rory for a while._

"That would make Luke Boris Karloff," Rory pointed out. "And, I should mention that it's not as if you two have never gone out on a date before. It's just the movies."

"_The movies with Luke," Lorelai stated._

"If it makes you feel better, know that modern movie theaters are dark, so even if you do look like Eliza, Luke, or as we now call him, Boris, probably won't even notice," Rory suggested.

"_I can feel the love from here. I'm so glad that I can come to you in my time of need," Lorelai deadpanned._

"I can't talk to you when you're being crazy. I indulge you and send you on your way."

"_So, you left early on Tuesday. Lane said you didn't even hear the end of the band's song. They sounded great," Lorelai said, broaching the subject she'd wanted to talk about since Tuesday._

"Yeah, I wanted to stay, and do the whole post-set groupie thing, but there was this thing and then I walked home and drove back to Yale," Rory said evasively.

"_Well, sure if there was a thing."_

"Mom!"

"_What? You've been in a funk since the end of May, babe. Did something happen?"_

"By something, you mean someone?"

"_Is that yes?"_

"If you must know, yes. Dean showed, we talked, we fought, he kissed me, I told him to leave. I came to Yale. End of story."

"_Aw, hon," Lorelai began._

"Don't, mom. I'm fine."

"_See, you've been saying that all summer, and all fall, and it's really beginning to lose all meaning. I want you to be able to talk to me. I don't like this wall that we've had recently, and I want to get rid of things in my life that I don't like."_

"Basically, you're saying the wall needs to go?"

"_Basically."_

"I don't know what to say, mom. Dean is Dean, and he's married, and it's like he keeps forgetting. How do you forget something like being married? Why doesn't he listen when I say no? He popped out of the darkness, like a ghost, or a stalker. I just want it to go away," Rory rambled.

"_This is just one of those things you're going to have to go through. It will get better, with time. You need to go through the pain, or the awkwardness. I'm sorry he keeps showing up and not listening to you. Are you sad that you said no? Do you wish you'd've said yes?"_

"No! Saying yes would be bad, and lead to nowhere good. But each time he shows up, and he looks at me like _that_ I doubt my resolve to say no, and I don't like that. I hate that he can do that to me. He lost the right to make me crazy and second guess girl two years ago. It was two years ago! Right? That should be enough time to move on…why didn't he move on? He got married, that's moving on…that's like the final curtain of moving on, but he didn't."

"_Maybe that's not enough time, you're pretty memorable, my friend. And I wish I had some better answers for you, but my career as Dear Abby has long past."_

"I know. And if you're still worried about the way you look, you could ask him to wear sunglasses."

"_How will that help?"_

"Dark theater, dark shades, practically a blind man."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

"Look, Logan, all I'm saying is that people are going to notice," Colin explained for the thousandth time.

"No one is going to notice," Logan responded, suddenly very tired of the conversation. The same conversation they'd been having all week.

"Several gorgeous blondes have thrown themselves at you, and you ignore them," Colin continued as if Logan hadn't said anything.

"I always ignore them. They're all the same. It's not like they care. It's a very apathetic relationship. They want me for the status, and I want them, well I'm not sure want is the right adjective – "

"LOGAN!" Colin couldn't take it anymore. "You've clearly been around Rory too much, you're beginning to rant like her."

"It is too early for this conversation," a groggy Finn said as he ambled into the living room. "And the yelling needs to wait for at least two more minutes."

"Two minutes?" Logan asked.

"I need a drink first," Finn said as he walked over to the bar.

"Ah."

"Now," Finn said as he took a sip, "what are we yelling about at this ungodly hour of the day."

"It's noon," Colin stated.

"Colin, we're done with this conversation," Logan said.

"No, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you don't get to be," Colin paused, "Hugh Heffner with Rory."

"Hugh Heffner? I'm not dating Rory. And, even if I was, this would not be your business," Logan argued.

"Uh, yeah it would be," Finn interjected. "Love is a part of all of us. You're not the only one who cares about her. We can't afford for you to mess this up."

"You both are nuts! Rory is her own person, capable of making up her own mind. If she doesn't want – "

"No," Colin interrupted with a shake of his head. "Rory is as oblivious to the situation as you are. Neither of you can be trusted where the other is concerned. We are talking because we care."

"Okay, Oprah," Logan snarked. "We're done here."

Logan stormed out of his room. He needed to get away from the crazy. His friends were insane, they should be committed. So what if he enjoyed being around her, so did they. Obviously. It appeared that they enjoyed being around her more than they did him. They were clearly attached to her, more so than he was, of course. It wasn't as though he was unaware of how unsuitable he was for Rory. If anything, he was all too aware. She was so far out of his league, she might as well be another country. She was beautiful and intelligent and completely deserving of a normal, stable boyfriend. He was neither normal nor stable. Although the thought of her with someone else made his stomach clench in an uncomfortable way, he knew he would simply have to settle for being her friend. Colin and Finn had nothing to worry about. They were overreacting because nothing could ever happen between him and Rory. And if nothing happened, then he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

* * *

"How do you know Logan?" Doyle demanded.

Rory looked up from her computer. She'd been trying to find a new angle on the whole illegal music downloading, but pretty much decided it was a pointless article that ultimately no one would care about.

"I know Logan. He came to Paris' wake. His parents know my grandparents," Rory answered.

"No, that's not what I mean. You _know_ Logan. He and his friends swept you out of here the other day. That's not the kind of attention Logan Huntzberger gives to some girl who just happens to be the granddaughter of some of his parent's friends. You know him, and I want to know how," Doyle demanded.

"God, why does it matter?" Rory asked.

"Look, Logan comes into the paper just to make me sweat, and he succeeds. The only person who has actually caused me to perspire faster than Logan is his father. I need Logan to write articles so that his father doesn't descend upon this office and cause me to ruin yet another shirt," Doyle pleaded.

"What does me knowing Logan have to do with your perspiration? And might I suggest getting a better deodorant?"

"I've tried every deodorant on the isle. I bugged my doctor to find new ones, that will dry my pits more than the Sahara, but he won't take my calls anymore."

"Doyle!"

"What?"

"I really don't need to know about your hygiene. You were talking about Logan."

"Right, Logan. I need you to get him to write articles," Doyle blurted.

"Am I supposed to make him an offer he can't refuse?" Rory joked.

"Whatever it takes."

"Doyle!"

"Gilmore, I am your editor. I will use my editorial powers to my advantage if you do not help me."

"Fine, Doyle, alright? I'll talk to him, but that's it. I'm not going to threaten or beat him to write an article for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After her encounter with Doyle, Rory felt the overwhelming urge to shower, buy new deodorant and get a coffee. Since the first two were impractical, she settled for a journey to the coffee cart.

"Large double caramel macchiato," Rory ordered.

"Four-seventy-five," the coffee provided said.

Rory reached for her purse, only to find it not there. "Damn."

"Trouble, Ace?"

Surprised, Rory spun around. "Logan!"

"I didn't mean to startle you there," Logan said, a smile playing on his lips.

"You didn't startle me," Rory lied.

"Of course not, Ace."

"There's a line," the coffee guy interjected.

"Yes, there is," Logan observed. "I'd like large coffee, and whatever the lady ordered."

"Logan, you don't need to buy my coffee," Rory said.

"Well, Ace, without a purse, I'm not sure how you plan to pay the man for the coffee," Logan reasoned.

"I could…barter," Rory offered.

Logan laughed. "I do believe the barter system has expired."

"Well in that case, thank you. I had a desperate need for coffee," Rory said.

"More desperate than the constant desire you have for it during your waking hours?" Logan asked.

Rory rolled her eyes at Logan's smirk. "Doyle."

"Ah. That kind of need. What did Doyle do to cause such desperation?"'

"Well, that's the thing. He kinda pulled a Godfather on me, and now I have this thing that I need to do, but I really don't want to because it's awkward, and like an abuse of power, but I'm not part of _All the King's Men_ so I'm not sure how to impose my will upon others. I'm not made for positions of authority. And Doyle is very good at using his power of authority as editor to get me to agree to things that I don't want to do, and aren't my job to do because I'm not the editor, or Hitler, which Doyle is not, but his audition is going pretty well. The mustache isn't coming in very fast, but the producers say that's okay because makeup can take care of that for him – "

"Ace, Ace, Ace," Logan interjected, "breathe. What did Doyle want you to do? And I'm guessing it has something to do with me."

"You?"

"Doyle wouldn't have cornered you and played Hitler for any other reason. His pores practically ooze whenever I walk into the newsroom," Logan answered.

Rory looked at the ground. "He wanted me to talk to you about writing articles for the paper. Something about his deodorant, and your dad and you causing his doctor no longer returning his calls."

"Seems I accomplished quite a bit with my impromptu visit," Logan said.

"I thought it was some journalistic siren call that lured you back to the Yale Daily News," Rory told him.

Logan smirked. He did love when she was quick with a comeback for him. It was refreshing to have intelligent conversations with women. "It was an impromptu siren."

"Ah, of course. How could I have forgotten about those."

"So Doyle sent you to get me to write articles for him?"

"No, not for him."

Logan raised an eyebrow at Rory. He watched as she nervously took a drink of coffee and bit her bottom lip.

"It would be for the greater good, for the journalistic integrity of the Yale Daily News. It would be for you, and you earning your place on the paper and proving to Doyle that he kept your desk free for a good reason, and – I'm out."

"I'm impressed with the list, Ace. But tell Doyle to not worry about it, I'll send some articles in, no reason for his hypertension to spike this early in the semester."

"Really?" Rory asked, amazed and happy.

Logan looked down at the smile on Rory's face. He'd never tire of seeing that look on her face. His earlier conversation with Colin and Finn came rushing back to him. He was finding ways to spend time with her, he was looking for ways to make her smile, he was offering to write articles for Doyle simply because she asked him to…none of these were typical Logan Huntzberger behaviors. He shouldn't be doing any of it. He needed to get some space from Rory. Tonight was the beginning of a weekend with the boys, the semester kick-off event. Time to sort through his thoughts and to figure out what to do about Rory.

"Yeah, Ace."

"Thanks Logan," Rory said. "Look, I've gotta go work out my article, but I appreciate the coffee."

"Anytime," Logan said as he walked away. After about ten steps, he allowed himself to realize how hard it was for him to let her go off on her own…without him.

Rory spent the rest of the day talking to different internet geeks on campus about music downloading. The more she heard about music downloading, the more she realized she didn't care about music downloading, legal or illegal. More to the point, if she didn't care, she was pretty sure that no one else would care either. The down point to this discovery was that she had nothing for her article. She walked out of the building, and found the ladies room. Needing the wake up, she splashed water on her face.

"Focus, Gilmore," she scolded herself. "You can find an article."

"Oops," a girl, wearing a gorilla mask said as she bumped into Rory.

Eyes wide, Rory took in the whole package. The blonde was wearing a full ball gown and a _gorilla mask_; it was like nothing Rory had ever seen.

"Didn't see you there," she continued. "Shhhh."

Rory watched as the girl stumbled out of the bathroom. It took her about ten seconds to realize she just allowed a potential story to walk away from her. She quickly followed the girl outside and watched as she entered a black SUV.

"_In Omnia Paratus_!" the girl slurred as a suit covered arm practically yanked her into the SUV.

Rory stood there, watching the SUV drive away knowing that she'd found her story. Now all she needed to figure out was what her story was about.

* * *

Two chapters in one day...it's a bribe, it's true. Christmas craziness is about to kick off, so updates might not be as religious as they have been, but finals didn't stop my muse, so maybe Christmas won't either. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	11. People Who Thought Latin Was Cool

A/N: I don't own GG.

**People Who Thought Latin Was Cool**

"I need coffee," Lorelai announced as she walked into the diner.

"You felt the need to announce this?" Luke asked as he poured her a cup.

"It's our thing," Lorelai told Luke.

"Our thing?"

"Yes, our thing. I come in, ask for coffee, you pour the coffee while wondering what you see in me."

"Ah that thing."

Luke smiled. He'd been in love with the woman sitting before him for years. It was still amazing to him to wake up and see her laying next to him. In most things, she was his opposite. Small children came up to her willingly, people smiled at her because she was just _nice_, and her daughter could charm Lucifer himself. Instead of wondering what he saw in Lorelai, he seriously wondered what she saw in him.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Luke asked.

"The movies? Are you serious? We can't be trusted with movies," Lorelai began. "After last night's fiasco, and your freak out – I thought they were going to escort you out in one of those jackets with all of the buckles."

"The movie was horrible. Nothing happened," Luke complained.

"What are you talking about? It was nothing but things happening, or things going _bang_ or people losing limbs, or eyes or faces…and they wore collars," Lorelai finished lamely.

"We can go to the movies again, but you no longer need to choose the film we see," Luke informed her.

Lorelai pouted, and pointed to herself. "But, I –"

"No, you have forfeited your rights to select the movie to me."

"Because of one bad movie?"

Luke stared at her, hard.

"Okay, it was more than one bad movie, but before me you hadn't ever seen _Casablanca_ and you fell asleep during _Hard Bodies_. Your movie selection included a recording of an episode of _Gomer Pyle_ and one Bugs Bunny cartoon. This hardly gives you the appropriate credentials to be Roger Ebert!"

"That is irrelevant. You no longer can pick movies for us to go see," Luke said, ending the conversation.

"I need to get back to the Inn. We'll argue about tonight's movie later?"

"Pick you up at 8?"

"I'll be the one holding the entertainment section."

* * *

Rory stared at her computer screen and watched the cursor blink. It had been three days of nothing. She was half a step away from a coma induced from lack of progress. The excitement she'd felt earlier at discovering her article had waned significantly over the past four hours. She'd also resolved to never brag about her knowledge of Latin again. Google seemed to be mocking her and rubbing it in by not giving her anything useful. One thing she knew about the phrase was it was secret, and those who knew the secret were extremely good at keeping their secret, which also meant they weren't a Gilmore. Also, typing in gorilla mask with ball gown had netted some results that would leave her mentally scarred for years to come.

About to give up for the night, Rory typed in "Ready for Anything", the English translation of the Latin catch phrase. Suddenly there was something. Something interesting. There were articles that linked a group, the Life and Death Brigade to Yale. She read through the articles, and while the details were vague and rather not detail like at all, she learned it was a secret society that was based here at Yale. Finally, there was a picture. A group of people in formal wear were holding umbrellas and they jumped off of a bridge. This was the story she'd been looking for, but with the lack of details she was finding on the internet, she needed to find a source; someone on the inside to give her a scoop.

"You're here early, Gilmore," Doyle announced.

Rory's head popped up from her desk. "Early?"

"Ah, you were here all night."

"Oh," Rory breathed, feeling a bit pathetic.

"What's the story?"

"Story?"

"Too early for complete sentences?"

"Coffee."

"None on me."

"I found a story that I really want to do, but the research is scarce. Like finding a good Carrot Top movie."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah, but it's the Life and Death Brigade. They're this super secret society here at Yale and no one has been able to get a story out of them. I need to find a source on the inside."

"Go with your gut."

Rory continued to search for something. Someone had to have found at least one name to print. There were dozens of sketchy articles about the group floating around. One headline caught her attention: "Police Nab Members of 'Secret Society'". She looked at the photo and read the names printed at the bottom. Shocked, she looked up from her computer screen, blinked her eyes several times and looked back down at the screen to read the names again. "Elias Huntzberger" was printed at the bottom. Rory smiled as she realized she'd found her in to the group. These secret societies were always generational, and she knew a Huntzberger.

Later that day, after she'd bathed, and gone to her classes, Rory did what Logan had accused her of their first meeting and stalked him. She did some sleuthing and found out where he would be during different parts of the day. It did occur to her that this was perhaps extreme, but she somehow thought Logan would appreciate the irony of the situation. Since she hadn't seen him all weekend, she had decided to wait for him during the week. Right now, she knew he would be leaving class. Wanting to appear as casual as possible, Rory leaned against the pillar and watched Logan come around the corner. As he had at their first encounter, Logan had a blonde draped around him. When he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, Rory felt a surge of an uncomfortable emotion rage through her. If she were to identify it, which she wasn't, she would have called it jealously. But, since she didn't name it, she settled for ignoring it.

"Hey, Huntzberger," Rory said from her position near the pillar.

Logan winced when he heard her voice. He still hadn't worked out his "Rory Issues" as the boys had charmingly named them. The weekend was meant to be a chance for him to have breathing room, a little space from those dangerous blue eyes. In his attempts to purge her from his mind, he'd rivaled Finn for most liquor consumed without death being the ultimate result and he'd entertained a string of blondes. He'd the thought the weekend had been successful, in fact, he'd had a blonde with him all morning. Her name was Missy, or Merissa or something with a name in the middle of the alphabet. But, one second around Rory Gilmore and all of his weekend avoidance meant nothing.

Rory almost regretted saying anything to him. The look on his face shocked her. Not to mention the look on the blonde-haired girl's face. If this were a prison film, she'd be checking the girl for a shiv and holding onto the soap with both hands. It was almost as if she was meeting a different Logan. Maybe he had an evil twin.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rory joked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hey," Logan offered lamely. He felt the blonde maneuver herself closer, as if it was possible. "You waiting on me?"

Rory moved away from the pillar and glared at the blonde, feeling unnecessarily possessive. "Could be."

"Wow, I'm flattered," Logan said as he straightened up a bit. He couldn't seem to get any space from the blonde of the hour, and desperately wanted to because Rory had sought him out…which was bad. He didn't get excited about girls stalking him.

Irritated, Rory considered finding another lead, but knew she wouldn't find one anytime soon. "Your prerogative." She hoped she was matching the indifferent tone he had affected.

"You here on business or pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd get your perspective on the article I'm working on, but on second thought, I might find another person better suited to offer a perspective."

"What article?"

Knowing it was now or never, she decided to ask him, even if he did seem overly distracted by the blonde who was either whispering in his ear, or searching for a quarter with her tongue.

"The one I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade."

"The what?" Logan practically choked on the words. He'd spent the weekend on a LDB event, and now she was writing an article about it? He'd definitely given her a fitting nickname.

"The Life and Death Brigade," Rory repeated. When he continued to stare at her, with that now stupid smirk on his face, she pushed on. "It's a club. One of these super secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing."

"Sounds pretty secret."

"Well it is," Rory ground out. She was a little tired of his patronizing tone, and really wanted to get away from the idiot blonde…both of them. "I just figured that since you're in it, you'd like to give me your point of view."

"I'm in it?"

"Well, aren't you?" Rory asked, a bit unsure for the first time.

"I've yet to run around in a circle in my underwear."

Rory smiled. "I doubt that."

"Touché, Ace."

"I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which means your father was in it, which means that you are in it."

"Sorry to let you down."

"I have plenty without you. I just thought that having an interview with an actual member would give my article that special human connection would be great, but I can do the article without any help from you."

Logan felt hurt that she didn't need his help. Which he shouldn't, it was good that she could write the article without him, it would help with the space that he was building between the two of them. He had an uncomplicated gorgeous blonde slung around him, and she was bored.

"Well, great."

Rory heard the dismissal in his tone. She refused to be simply dismissed by Logan Huntzberger. She wasn't one of the mindless millions that wrapped herself around him in the hopes that he would offer her the smallest crumb of affection or attention. Not that she wanted attention or affection. Not from Logan. More than all of that, she did not want to be dismissed by him.

"Plus, I'm completely onto your routine. I've got your whole schedule figured out now," Rory hollered after him.

Her admission pulled him up short and he could feel and hear the girl sigh as he turned back to face Rory. "Finally decided to try out the whole stalking idea?"

"Whatever it takes for a scoop. So I figure I'll just track you, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So, hey. I mean it would have been easier if you just would have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want."

"The other way?" Logan asked. He forcibly disentangled himself from the blonde and moved closer to Rory.

"Yes."

Logan took another step forward. "You tracking me?"

Rory visibly swallowed. "Yes."

"Following my every move?" Logan asked, his voice low and intimate. He moved closer to Rory, forcing her back against the pillar.

"Yes." Rory couldn't form a coherent sentence. In fact, she'd practically forgotten what they'd been discussing. The only thing she knew for sure was that Logan smelled amazing and she had something solid behind her.

"I pick that way," Logan told her as he tugged gently on her jacket. He looked into her eyes and was pleased to see the slight glaze to them that probably mirrored his own. The resolve he'd built to stay away from her was clearly as solid as a house of cards and now that he was this close to her, breathing the same air, he couldn't remember why he'd wanted any space from her in the first place. The only thing he knew with certainty was his overwhelming desire to kiss her was stronger now than it had ever been.

"Okay, but – " Rory began, her voice breathier than she really wanted it to be.

"We can start right now if you want," Logan offered. He boxed her in, standing directly in front of her. Acting independently of his mind, Logan's hand moved from where it had been holding onto her jacket up to her waist. "I'm heading back to my room, I can keep the window open in case you feel the need to sneak in, and track me from the inside."

Rory felt her knees turn to Jell-O and was eternally grateful for the solid, cement pillar behind her. His voice was like velvet as it cascaded over her senses. If his face came any closer to hers, talking would no longer be an activity they'd be humanly capable of completing.

"Thanks for the info," Rory breathed, amazed she'd formed a sentence comprehendible by humans other than herself.

"Absolutely," Logan responded, his face centimeters from hers. He knew there was no force on this planet that would be able to stop him from closing the distance and kissing Rory. In fact, he was silently congratulating himself for holding off for this long.

Rory knew he was going to kiss her, she also knew she wouldn't stop him. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating and she suddenly felt sixteen again.

"Uh, Logan?"

His eyes closed, knowing the moment was past. He squeezed Rory's jacket for a second before regretfully moving away from her. He turned to the girl, who he was rapidly regretting saying okay to when she'd asked to tag along with him today. Before he could say something intelligent to Rory about the suddenly uncomfortable situation, the blonde pulled him away and had him halfway through the archway faster than his mouth could catch up with his brain.

"Hey," Logan called, after he'd managed to at least turned around. He was pleased to see Rory was still flushed as she made eye contact with him. "Good luck with that article. Sounds like a hell of a scoop."

Rory nodded her head stupidly as she watched Logan watch away with the ditzy blonde.

* * *

Clearly this story has a life of it's own and demands to be written. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the added, intense Rogan interactions. Let me hear your thoughts!


	12. The Licking of Honey from Thorns

**A/N: **I don't own GG!

**The Licking of Honey from Thorns**

Lorelai stood outside her childhood home. The coffee in her hands the saving grace of the evening before her. Sure, to some it was simply dinner at the parent's house, in the world of one Lorelai Gilmore it was a one-way ticket to the third circle of hell. She smiled when she saw Rory's car dive up, the damn thing was so quiet.

"Why are you waiting out here?"

"Am I wearing the same outfit I was last week?"

"Um, are we on a game show?"

"No, and what game show would we be on?"

"I don't know, one like the one where they hide the cameras and get people to do silly things, or say silly things, or ask silly questions."

"And the verdict on my outfit?"

"How should I know?"

"You're my daughter."

"Right, because me being your daughter automatically means I'll know exactly what you wear each time we come to grandma's. I must have missed that chapter in How to be the World's Best Daughter When You're Mom's a Basket Case."

"Next time, just say no."

Rory walked past her mother and rang the doorbell to the Gilmore mansion. She looked back at her mother, who looked way too concerned about her outfit.

"Today, I almost kissed a boy I met at the wake Paris made me help her with," Rory said as Emily opened the door.

Eyes and mouth wide open, in an unappealing way, Lorelai glared at her daughter before following the group into the house.

"So I hear you have a boyfriend," Emily announced as she led the girls into the living room.

"How, mom?" Lorelai asked, amazed and terrified that her mother knew about her relationship with Luke.

"Kirk told me."

Rory frowned, confused, sharing the look with her mother.

"My Kirk? Stars Hollow Kirk? Kirk who hasn't started shaving yet, Kirk? How did you find out from him?" Lorelai asked, nearing a complete panic mixed with a long-overdue meltdown.

"He was there delivering something. And when I told him I was looking for you, he said you were probably at your boyfriend Luke Danes' house. Now why were you hiding it from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it from you. I just didn't tell you," Lorelai said, knowing there was no acceptable answer for her to give to her mother. Emily Gilmore would find something to berate her about, so she might as well do something proactive.

"Fine you didn't tell me," Emily said. "Why didn't you tell me, Lorelai? Are you embarrassed of this man? Is he not worthy of your mentioning him to your family?"

"I am not embarrassed of Luke!"

"Good. I want to meet this Luke Danes."

"And I'm sure one day you will…and you already know Luke, mom!"

"I want to re-meet him, in his new capacity…as your boyfriend. But only if he is a significant boyfriend, I don't want to waste my time if he is insignificant," Emily told her daughter.

"I don't see why you just can't meet someone once, mom," Lorelai complained. She so didn't want to expose Luke to her family this early in the relationship. In fact, she was hoping to never expose Luke to her family; she liked him, a lot.

"Next week," Emily announced. "You'll bring him to dinner next week."

"I'm not sure if we're free next week," Lorelai said.

"You're busy every evening, every hour of every evening for the next seven days?"

"Yes?"

"Next week, Lorelai. I'll get my book," Emily demanded as she left the living room.

"Okay, what just happened?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Grandma wants to re-meet the people in her life. Maybe we should start wearing name tags to help her out," Rory offered.

"Don't be cute," Lorelai griped. "I'm mad at you."

"At me? I didn't ask to re-meet Luke, nor did I tell grandma you were dating Luke," Rory complained.

"No you didn't. You just told me you nearly kissed a guy you met at a wake!"

"It was your idea!"

"How was it my idea?"

"You're the one who told me baby steps, and that my first steps should take place at the wake Paris was holding."

"Did you nearly kiss him _at_ the wake?"

"No!"

"Good because that would have been awkward. You really need to give mommy the full version of these stories, preferably before we walk into the Underworld," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I know; I just wanted you to stop talking about last week's outfit. I'll come home tonight, and we can talk about the boy," Rory offered.

After a long dinner at the Gilmore's, Rory and Lorelai were comfortably seated on their couch surrounded by enough junk food to kill a small village. Rory wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell her mother about Logan. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her, she did, she'd really missed telling her mother all of these parts of her life, but Logan was different. Logan was rich. Logan was a part of the world Lorelai despised.

"So, you met him at Paris' wake?" Lorelai prompted. She could tell Rory was uncomfortable talking about this, which bothered her. They had always been able to talk before…even when it had been uncomfortable. She wanted her daughter to know she would always be there, no matter what.

"Yeah, he saw me putting up the posters, and decided to come. He and his friends came. Actually, it was really great they showed up when they did because these guys with a keg showed up and Paris would have completely freaked out, so his friends made the keg leave. Then grandma showed up, and I left her alone with Paris at the wake while the boy and his friends and I all went to the Pub. Then I drank three cappuccinos, and regretted the third one by the end of the night, but I did avoid drinking, which apparently in their group makes me eligible to be their queen. Next week is sure to be the fitting for my coronation gown," Rory explained.

"You left your grandma alone with Paris? Have you seen _Psycho_? Did you learn from _Psycho_?"

"You're the one who told her I was there," Rory pointed out. "The thing is, mom, he's not my usual type."

"You have a type?"

"Well, first of all, he's blond."

"Oh no, stop now, he can't be blond! What will the neighbor's think?"

"He's more than just blond. He's crazy, and completely unpredictable. I can't keep up with him. And when he nearly kissed me it was after we'd had a sort of fight about nothing, but then he did the thing with his eyes, and I wanted him to kiss me. There was another blonde, and she interrupted us, and that's part of the problem. I can't date him."

"Because of the blonde?" Lorelai asked, highly confused.

"Because of the blonde, and the blonde before her."

"Ah," Lorelai said.

"Ah?"

"He isn't a boyfriend boy. And you are a girlfriend girl."

"Exactly, but I like him, and he acts like he likes me. You don't nearly kiss someone you don't like. And we see each other a lot. He's on the paper with me and he has these two friends that are so great, and he surprises me at the coffee cart," Rory babbled. "I can't like him."

"Sounds like it's a little late for that, babe," Lorelai pointed out.

* * *

Monday morning, Rory once again sat at her desk at the paper watching the cursor blink at her. She hadn't seen or heard from Logan since their encounter last week. She'd spent the weekend in Stars Hallow catching up with her mother and Lane, and fruitlessly trying to decide what to do about Logan. Unfortunately, she was no closer to a decision about him than she was to actual information for her article. Rory laid her head down on her desk, in a futile attempt to clear it. Once again she was the first person at the paper. With a sigh, she raised her head and was greeted by a large cup of coffee. Attached to the coffee was a post-it. She looked around the office, but still no one was there.

"'I have been instructed to offer you a proposition. Meet me at the Eli Yale bench in ten minutes, C'" Rory read aloud.

Ten minutes later, Rory stood by the bench waiting for C, whom she assumed to Colin. Sure enough, Colin strolled up to where she sat.

"Gilmore," he greeted.

"Colin, what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Logan asked me to give you a message about your article."

"Okay."

"We are prepared to give you an exclusive, but you must agree to a few conditions, the first being you can't know the conditions, and the second being you agree now or never ask again," Colin informed Rory.

Rory stared at him for a moment before looking away. This was crazy. The whole thing was nuts, it was just a stupid article for the paper. She had, however, made a resolution to be more adventurous, and what better reason to be adventurous than for a story?

"Are you in or out, Gilmore?"

"I'm in," Rory answered. When she looked up, Colin was gone.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked aloud.

Logan grinned as he heard Rory's exasperated question. He'd been lurking behind one of the buildings near the Eli Yale bench, watching Rory and Colin. Sure, the whole thing could be considered stalkerish, but he was back to his need for space mentality. After the near kiss with Rory, he couldn't take any chances. The girl he'd been with had thrown a fit, one that rivaled his mother when the decorator had hung the wrong curtains in the living room. She's spent the next week at a spa recovering from the "ghastly and horrifying experience". Middle of the alphabet named blonde had chastised him for the rest of the day. She'd pouted, and whined, and complained, and reminded him about the list. She also explained to Logan that Rory Gilmore was not on the list, and if she was she'd be at the bottom of the list. The most frustrating part of the girl's tirade was how similar it was to Colin's. The guy had told him to be careful with Rory, that he, and she, didn't know what they were immersing themselves in, but he'd ignored his friend.

Really, he shouldn't have invited her on the LDB event, but she'd asked for his help. Plus, she was a Gilmore-Hayden, even if she'd never lived the highlife, and should be a member of the prestigious, if a bit nefarious, Yale group. In fact, it was the fact of her lineage that Logan had used to convince Colin to agree with his plan. Colin maintained his stubborn stance that Logan shouldn't be finding more time to spend with Rory. While it might be a valid argument, given recent events, Logan still maintained his stance that Rory should be a LDB member. Eventually, and after convincing Finn (which was surprisingly easy, given his deep affection for the girl), Colin had come around to his way of seeing. Secretly Logan thought Colin was as attached to Rory as he was, for different reason, and hopefully in a different way, but knew Colin wouldn't admit that to Logan in the hopes that he would maintain his distance from Rory stance. If it wasn't a different way, it would put a strain on his friendship. He wasn't worried about Finn, after all, Rory wasn't a redhead; he smiled, Finn was definitely a character.

"If you start quoting _Romeo and Juliet_, I might hurl," Colin announced.

"We're not from feuding families, although you and the blonde from yesterday could do an interesting cameo of the Montague's and the Capulet's," Logan observed.

"Not interested in anything involving your insipid blondes," Colin informed Logan. "I do what I do because I want to avoid more scenes with blondes in the future. Rory deserves better than being attacked by the mindless string of women you are intent upon bedding before graduation."

"Look," Logan began as he angrily turned to face his friend, "I'm not the only one who parades beautiful, but empty-headed women around. You and Finn do the exact same thing…Finn can't even remember their names; all he knows is that they have red hair! I'm going to do this while I can, until mom and dad find the perfect Huntzberger wife, and fidelity is the only option."

"Of course you are, man," Colin sympathized, "I'm not saying to quit or that you shouldn't do what you're doing. What I am saying is that Rory is different, and you're dragging her along on a journey without a map, and it's not fair. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who cares about her."

"Then why were you against her joining the LDB?"

"It has nothing to do with the LDB, she can become our defacto leader for all I care, but Logan, she's going to get hurt if she stays around you. We don't want to see her get hurt," Colin answered softly. He knew the words would hurt, but Logan was being dense.

"Look, just make sure the instructions are where she will see them," Logan instructed as he began to walk away. "Oh, and Colin –" He waited until Colin looked at him. "Use something soft for the blindfold."

With a rueful smile, Colin nodded and left to carry out his chore.

* * *

Author's Note: I know there's not any Rogan in this chapter, but there is a method to my madness, or so my muse keeps assuring me. I also wanted to thank all of you who are reviewing and favoriting my story, it is great to have so many of you reading my fic!


	13. Winning Blindfold Games with Fear

**A/N:** I don't own GG.

**Winning Blindfold Games with Fear**

Rory spent the rest of the week assuring Doyle that he would get an article from both herself and Logan before the end of the year. On Thursday, Rory sat at her desk listening to a rambling message from her mother about ways to get out of dinner with her parents. The best one included being run over by a bus being driven by a member of the DAR where her injuries were severe enough to prevent her from coming to dinner, but not so severe that months of therapy and dozens of reconstructive surgeries would cure her. She smiled at her mom's craziness and looked over her shoulder. The book she needed for her Russian poets class was on the floor near the window, or at least it should be…she examined the area near the window, no book. There was however, a manila envelope attached to the inside of her window; the envelope wasn't there five minutes ago.

"How did someone get it attached to the inside of my window?" Rory asked her empty room.

With a shake of her head, she pulled the envelope from the window and poured out the contents. A sheet of paper and a black, silk blindfold landed on her bed. Ignoring the blindfold for the moment, she turned the piece of paper over, and decided to read it aloud, the whole magically appearing envelopes had her a little spooked.

"'Be in your vestibule at four tomorrow. Blindfolded. The LDB.'"

She rubbed the blindfold between her fingers and reread the telegraph length note from the LDB.

"Vestibule?" she asked aloud. "Clearly Colin wrote this letter, too."

She shook her head. It amazed her that she knew the boys as well as she did given the short amount of time they'd known each other. The part she was bothered by was Logan's lack of participation in the day's weird series of events. He was the one she'd gone to for help on the article, then they'd argued, nearly kissed and been interrupted by the blonde. One would think he would want to discuss their current situation. At least, she assumed there was a situation; it wouldn't make sense for him to ignore her if there was no situation. Ignoring equaled situation. Maybe she was projecting; she thought there was something to talk about, maybe he didn't. It would make sense since he was Don Juan and accustomed to these sorts of situations. Didn't the not talking make the next meeting, which was inevitable since she was going on the insane mystery trip at which she would see Logan.

At three-forty-five on Friday, Rory stood in her "vestibule" wearing the silk blindfold. To say she felt ridiculous would be a gross understatement. It was good that Yale was a fairly safe campus; free from the crack-head body snatchers her mother had warned her about…a lot. Rory maintained that the warning was a product of Lorelai's learning that Rory would be missing dinner, not out of any sort of parental concern. Lorelai and Luke would be forced to suffer through a Gilmore Friday Night Dinner alone.

"Ready, Ace?" Logan asked as he yanked her forward.

She knew the question was rhetorical, but couldn't let the opportunity pass. "Colin's messenger fees too expensive now, Logan?"

Her glacial tone caused Logan to wince. Colin had conditionally agreed to Rory becoming a member of the LDB; the condition had been Logan giving Rory space. This worked out well for him because, well, he wasn't avoiding her; nothing that manly. He was hiding from her.

"Just thought I'd handle this one personally, Ace," Logan replied. Really though, he'd demanded…he didn't want anyone else leading Rory around when she was blindfolded. Again, he chose to ignore his unusual, possessive feelings; everyone else gave his feelings about Rory too much thought, so he considered himself free to ignore them.

"Is the blindfold necessary? I know you, and Colin, and Finn already…including how you three look," Rory pointed out.

"The location is secret," Logan said, smirking.

"We're still at Yale; I've seen it, too."

Logan didn't respond, but he did smile. He knew she hated surprises, which was the real reason for the blindfold. Since she was going to be inducted as a member, another surprise, the location could be revealed to her. Logan helped Rory into the backseat of the black SUV.

"Hit it," Logan announced, overly loud.

"Ah! Not so loud!" Finn protested.

Logan smirked. Some things in life were too precious to pass up, and making Finn regret the copious amounts of alcohol from the night before was one of those things.

"Is the blindfold secure?" Colin asked, attempting to keep his voice stoic. "Our…anonymity's crucial, Logan…crucial."

Logan groaned inwardly; Colin thought the whole super, secret location was absurd, and he was going to ruin the fun. "Secure and in place, Colin."

From the front seat, Finn groaned. The arguing was too loud, he was too sober, and Logan was too…blond.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asked, eager to have someone see the blindfold was silly.

"Great job with the blindfold there, Huntzberger," Colin complained. He winked at Logan, and smiled when he saw Logan's scowl.

"My ears still work, Colin. I know your voices," Rory explained.

Not entirely sure what they were talking about, but not caring at the same time, Finn decided to join the conversation. "Why did we have to leave at this ungodly hour?"

"It's four in the afternoon," Rory informed Finn.

Logan leaned in close and whispered in Rory's ear. "He's got a thing about the sun."

Rory felt a surge of warmth sweep through her body as his velvety voice caressed her. She then felt angry. He had no right to make her feel anything. Plus, she didn't like him.

"It's too bright," Finn explained, as if it would make sense to everyone.

"I'm really glad he's not wearing a gorilla mask," Rory joked.

"She can see!" Colin exclaimed.

"No, I can't. I have excellent hearing, and no one's voices are muffled," Rory said slowly.

"She's sharp," a female voice, Rory didn't recognize announced.

"Who's the girl? And Colin, it's a female voice," Rory asked.

"I've been told we've met. I have no memory of this…or most of that night," the mystery girl continued.

"Oh, you're the one with the gorilla mask. I now feel like the girl in the paining in_ Heart of Darkness_," Rory told the group.

"During daylight hours, people normally call me Stephanie," the girl told Rory.

"I'd say it was nice to see you, but clearly that would be a lie," Rory deadpanned.

"I'm sure there will be at least five minutes of sobriety where you can imprint my face in your brain," Stephanie said.

"I look forward to it. I have excellent imprinting skills."

Logan chuckled; he had a feeling Rory and Stephanie would get along, which was good for the two of them and potentially bad for everyone else.

When Rory felt Logan leaned into her again, she stiffened in an attempt to avoid feeling anything other than arctic.

"This outing is overnight," Logan whispered.

"Overnight?" Rory choked.

Without thinking through his actions, Logan reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I might have forgotten to tell you."

Rory didn't look at him; she knew if she turned her face their faces would be mere centimeters from each other. The last time their faces were that close near badness occurred. And the circles he was idly drawing on her shoulder with his fingers were driving her crazy, but she knew reacting would also end badly.

"Oh, must have slipped your mind," Rory told him, hoping she sounded causal.

He leaned as close to her ear as he could without touching her. "That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?"

The husky tenor of his voice melted her insides. "No," she responded. She silently congratulated herself for managing to get those two letters out without dying on the spot.

"No?" Logan asked. He loved the affect he was having on her, and there was something about the blindfold and the flush on her face that made him sad and simultaneously thankful there were other people in the SUV.

"No," Rory told him more assuredly than before.

"Hmm," Logan mused aloud. "Loose schedule. Good."

"Quit smirking, Logan," Rory chastised.

"You might be right about that blindfold, Colin," Logan said.

"No," Colin began, "I agree with Reporter Girl. Even an actually blind man could hear your smirk."

"We like our schedules loose," Finn pronounced. "Like our women."

"Finn, no woman is ever _that_ loose," Stephanie said. She liked Rory and appreciated how she could integrate herself into the boy's conversation. It would be nice to have a fully functioning female to spend time with at these adrenaline junky events.

"My _god_ it's early," Finn whined.

"Well Finn, the sun will set, and you can be rejuvenated by the moon," Rory informed him. "Were you bitten by a werewolf as a child?"

"It's nothing that classic, Rory," Colin answered for Finn. "He simply has a distinctly nonexistent relationship with any daytime activities."

"Except driving to mysterious, unknown locations," Rory added.

"You're the only one who is unaware of our final destination," Logan told Rory.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Rory retorted.

Logan leaned his head closer to Rory's, "You have a one adventure per lifetime quota, Ace?"

Rory turned her face to glare at him, but realized that she was blindfolded and the whole glare concept would be lost in him. She also became instantly aware of the non-space between her face and Logan's face. She could feel the heat of his body and his breath on her face, even through the blindfold. The urge to kiss him overwhelmed her for a moment, but she quickly repressed the desire.

"I'm glaring at you, but you can't see it because you had to abduct me, blindfold me and withhold our destination from me," Rory told Logan.

He wanted to answer her; his brain was transmitting several appropriate and socially acceptable responses to his mouth, but his mouth was fixated on her lips. She'd turned to face him and his heart had stopped for a moment, and now he thought it was imitating Lars Ulrich's original audition. He wanted to kiss her, and there was something about her not seeing the potential kiss coming that nearly overpowered him. Instead of doing something irreversible, Logan simply maneuvered his face so that he could whisper into her ear.

"I didn't abduct you."

"Yes, you did," Rory breathed, suddenly feeling very warm and thinking the SUV was amazingly small.

"No abduction took place, Ace," Logan argued.

"How is this not an abduction?"

"You received a note telling you to come to a public location at a specific time," Logan began. "And you chose to wait in said location where I led you to the vehicle."

"Blindfolded."

"The blindfold makes it an abduction?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

"How revisionist of you," Logan retorted.

Ignoring him, Rory turned her head away. At least, she assumed it was away; the blindfold was making her sense of direction a bit skewed, but since her face was aligned with her body, she was fairly certain she was facing forward. Which was an improved position because she was not facing Logan, because facing Logan in the suddenly clown car sized SUV was bad.

"Rory," Stephanie began, "I can't believe you agreed to this weekend."

"Really?" Rory asked, eagerly. It was a great relief to have a distraction from Logan and his nearness, and his Logan-ness.

"Oh yeah," Stephanie continued eagerly. "These three have the whole Evel Knievel thing going. It's more like a competition."

"Does the winner get gold-plated crutches?"

"And a lifetime supply of painkillers."

"Demerol?"

"Percocet."

"Surely they jest," Colin interjected. "We do not need pain killers."

"Of course, we endure our pain like men," Logan agreed.

"How could I forget you endure injuries the medieval way. Simply place a piece of leather between your teeth and remind you not to bite off your tongue," Rory quipped.

"We'll even get you one of those little wooden boxes with the crank, like they use in _Knight's Tale_," Stephanie added.

"You lot are comedians," Finn added.

"He speaks!" Rory announced.

"You wound me, love. The sun has finally gone to its hellish prison, allowing me to once more be my overly charming, devilishly handsome self," Finn told her.

"So your looks and charm are subject to the sway of the moon?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely."

"How sure are you about the werewolf thing, Colin?"

"Damn it, Gilmore," Colin groused.

"Really going to love having you around," Stephanie said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up," Colin mumbled.

* * *

And there you have it, the beginning of the LDB event! Hope you enjoyed the car banter; my version of what the show didn't let us see.


	14. Full Confidences or Nothing at All

**A/N:** I don't own GG.

* * *

**Full Confidences or Nothing at All**

"Lorelai," Luke called, "Let's go."

He'd been standing in the living room for twenty minutes waiting for his neurotic girlfriend to finish getting ready for tonight's dinner.

"I'm almost ready," she called down. "I just can't seem to find my hidden store of arsenic."

"Right, because that's the logical way to deal with one night with your parents."

"No," she rebutted as she descended the stairs, "it's how you get out of a night with my parents. A coroner's note always works."

"Let's just go," Luke begged, eager to get the night over with.

"Are you prepared? We are going into Mount Doom."

"I'll be fine."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and removed a flask from the broiler before filling it with tequila.

"You keep a flask in the broiler?"

"It keeps the socks company; they get grumpy when they're sober. Where's yours?" she asked, bottle in hand ready to fill up his flask.

"My what?"

"Your shield, your deflector shield, your fortress of solitude; the one defense you have against Emily Gilmore?"

"I thought you were joking."

"No. 'Bring a flask to Friday night's dinner' is no joke."

"We're going to your parent's house."

"Yeah, that's why it wasn't a joke. It was me giving you a life boat, complete with motor and driver, and you saying 'I'll wait for the next one, thanks'."

"You're parents will have drinks."

Lorelai stared at Luke.

"One of us has to drive," Luke reasoned.

"Uh huh. You just made that up to cover up the fact that you denied by life boat."

"Can we just go?"

"Fine."

* * *

Rory felt the car roll to a stop. For a moment, she couldn't really remember where she was, or for that matter why she felt the moving sensation; her bed wasn't attached to any sort of motorized contraption that she knew of. She rubbed her face against her pillow as per her wakeup ritual, but realized her pillowcase felt different. In fact, it felt nothing like her pillowcase. Still groggy, she moved her hand up to smoosh her pillow into a more comfortable position only to find her pillow rather solid and un-smooshable. On the plus side of her strange surroundings, her pillow was warm and smelled really nice, nicer than the generic detergent smell her pillowcase normally had. Then she felt her pillow move, more like a rumble.

"How you doing there, Ace?"

Rory's brow furrowed, and she attempted to burrow herself further into her pillow. Which laughed. She was now confused; her pillow, or really any pillow wasn't supposed to laugh.

Logan enjoyed the feel of Rory curled up against him. She'd fallen asleep about an hour ago, and she fit perfectly against him. Stephanie and Rory had been discussing something that only those with copious amounts of estrogen could or would want to understand, so he'd promptly tuned them out. After the girls had exhausted their Maybelline discussion topics, Rory had fallen asleep. After hitting one extra deep bump, Rory had fallen against him. Clearly, she found the position comfortable because she'd then preceded to arrange him to suit her. Her hair smelled amazing and she was warm and soft and cuddled up against him. When the car stopped, he wanted to curse the shortness of their journey because he knew reality would spill the dreamlike existence he'd been experiencing for the past sixty miles. Her waking up ritual was adorable and when he felt her nestle deeper into him, he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She blinked her eyes several times before the world came back into focus; she was in a car. Instead of the traditional pillow used as a sleep aide, she was snuggled up against a body. A body that just kissed the top of her head and had its arm wrapped around her. Warmth spread through her body and she realized it was pointless to continue to deny her attraction to Logan. She allowed herself a while to enjoy being held tightly by an attractive man whom she liked. Again, she still knew they had issues to talk though, and things that must be decided, but for the moment, living in denial was a viable option.

"Where are we?" she asked from the cocoon of his arms.

"Nice try, Ace," Logan answered, smiling.

"Mean," she grumbled as she started to disentangle herself from him. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for Finn to fully embrace the darkness," Colin explained. "He regaled us with his new plan to woo Rosemary."

"Ah. That must have been…interesting," Rory commented absently. She was a bit distracted from waking up in Logan's arms.

"We also discussed the attributes of Finn's that would make your werewolf suggestion extremely valid," Stephanie added. "We almost convinced Colin to just admit you're correct."

"Come, on Anna Quindlen. Time to face your story," Logan said.

He got out of the car and reached in to lift Rory out of the car. Once her feet landed on the ground, he couldn't seem to pull his arms from around her waist. He knew they needed to being the walk to the actual event location, and that task could not be accomplished by standing next to the SUV. He reached down and took Rory's hand.

"Wouldn't facing involve actual sight?" Rory asked as she allowed herself to be led by Logan.

"Patience, grasshopper."

"Come on, Logan. I smell trees," Rory offered.

"Nothing get's by you, Ace."

"And the firing squad is just up ahead?"

"Yep. And there's a line, damn."

"Good, the waiting in line will give you plenty of time to remove the blindfold. I would like to face my end with my own eyes," Rory told Logan.

"If you insist," Logan said. "I was trying to save you from the horror of watching the men in matching uniforms and pantaloons raise their rifles and take aim and – I'll spare you the rest of the description."

"You're such a gentleman," Rory complimented as she felt Logan pull the blindfold off.

"Wow," Rory breathed as she took in the sight before her. There were dozens of little tents, candles, lanterns, and giant tables that would have fit well in the main room of _Beowolf's_ castle.

"Is this what you expected?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah. I always expect camping trips to look like the cover of an _Eddie Bauer_ magazine," Rory quipped.

"I'm sure. Let me tell you what you were epxcting."

"You're a mind reader now?"

"Mildew covered tents, sleeping bags, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stale Triscuits, half eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos and a bong."

"That might be exactly what I was picturing."

They stopped in front of one of the canvas tents. "You can apologize later." He pulled back the front flap of the tent. "This is yours."

"Mine?"

"I did forget to mention the overnight part. The least I could do is provide a tent," Logan told her.

Rory walked into her tent. There was an end table with an honest to God old-fashioned basin and water pitcher. Next to it was a mattress on a wooden cot with sheets and blankets. "It's cozy."

"Not much closet space, but the view is descent. It's next to Stephanie's so you girls can continue you're bonding," Logan told her.

She smiled up at him. "You thought of everything."

"Festivities start in half-an-hour," Logan informed her. "Be ready."

After Logan left, Rory sat down on her cot and pulled her cell phone from her purse.

"Hey mom."

"_Hey kid."_

"So, I know I promised a post-Friday night dinner Weston's meeting to dissect the potentially awfulness with Grandma, but I can't."

"_What? Why? You cannot abandon your mother in her time of need."_

"I'm working on something for the paper and it's going to take all weekend."

"What? All weekend? What kind of article takes all weekend?"

"One where I'm summoned by mysterious letters then ended up Patty Hearst-ing it to locations unknown."

"_Um, I really don't know what to say in this situation. You're an adult, and I hope you brought antiseptic." _

"I'm sleeping in a canvas tent, so I think I'm good without antiseptic."

"_You'll tell mommy all the missing letters later?"_

"I'll let you preview the article."

"_Good."_

"Did you bring the flask?"

"_No."_

"Liar."

"_Yeah, well, I need it. And Luke didn't bring his."_

"Well someone had to drive."

"_That's what he said."_

"Dirty and be nice at dinner tonight."

"_I'm sorry, you're breaking up. All the woods-ness is interfering with the signal."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

"Boyfriend?" Stephanie asked from the entryway of Rory's tent.

"Mother."

"Bizarre."

Rory smiled. "What festivities begin in half an hour? Logan said I needed to 'get ready'."

"There should be a box under your cot. You're outfit isn't the appropriate attire for the evening."

"Right." Rory reached under the cot and felt around until she found the promised box. She pulled it out and opened it.

"I'll let you get changed. I'll come back in twenty minutes and we'll find some food and gallons of champagne."

Rory nodded. Inside the box was a white dress, white ballet slippers and a linen jacket to go over the dress. Of course, all of the items were her correct size and she admitted the outfit looked good on her.

"Ready?" Stephanie asked. "Oh, you look amazing. Logan does have good taste in clothing."

"Logan picked out my clothes for the weekend?" Rory asked stunned.

"Oh yeah. He knew that you wouldn't know about the whole overnight thing, so he wanted to make sure you had clothing that wouldn't interfere with the 'integrity of the event'. I wish all men knew how to shop for clothing like Logan."

She and Stephanie wandered out amongst the mass of people dressed in a similar fashion. It appeared that all of the guests were wearing neutral, pale colors. The banquet tables were covered with an assortment of food that could have been planned by Emily Gilmore at her finest. People stood in groups eating, drinking and conversing. In many ways, it could have been a party at Yale.

They wandered over to a group that seemed to be having a rather animated conversation.

"How about bland balking at political and social stands?"

"Ridiculous. Total stand-still for all in his vicinity. What do you say?"

"I concur totally."

"Crazy construct if you think for a bit."

"Dubious logic if you ask this thoughtful guy."

"Hello, boys," Stephanie greeted.

"Hi, guys. Period Outfits, always fun," Rory said.

"Shock, this girl doth know our aim," Colin announced. "This first visitor is adjusting swiftly."

"It's a game," Stephanie said with a sigh.

"Again fair lady mocks us," Colin continued. He turned to Rory. "Do you want for instruction?"

"Okay."

"Said gap 'twixt 'd' and 'f' shall not slip from lips in any word this group allows," Colin explained.

"Ah," Rory said. Poor Stephanie. She turned to her new friend. "Sorry. You could ask for a dissimilar dub."

"I can't believe you're going to play their silly little game. It's just their ability to show off their intellect before the unending supply of liquor causes their pea-sized brains to reveal their true stupidity," Stephanie huffed.

"Silly girl, not adjusting to this proud point of ours," Colin chastised.

"Sad this diminishing vision," another boy added.

"Introductions must occur," Colin announced.

"Rory, Rob – alas to finish his salutation would count as a faux pas," Colin introduced.

"Glad to know your short salutation," Rory greeted.

"It is I, fair lady who am in vapors to know you," Robert returned the greeting. Like Finn, he took Rory's hand and kissed the back of it.

She blushed at the attention, and silently congratulated herself on being able to play their game. It was ridiculously challenging to come up with complete and grammatically correct sentences without using the letter "e".

"Alright, boys," Logan said as he approached the group. "Our visitor's first program will contain much activity. I will banish said lady from your midst."

Rory shook her head as Logan led her away by the arm. "I understand I have you to thank for the period-appropriate clothing."

"Couldn't have you stand out, Ace. That would be mean," Logan teased.

"Is it always a safari theme, or do you vary the themes? Do they go in chronological order? Does everyone get a say in what theme is picked? Are there leaders? Do you have a secret handshake, or secret code?"

"So many questions. Just relax, Ace. I told you you'd get your story. Just enjoy yourself for the night," Logan paused by the champagne table. "Here." He handed her a glass of champagne.

Rory smiled up at him as she sipped her champagne. She watched the way people acted around Logan and was amazed by the deference they showed him. When he'd simply interrupted the game group and escorted her away, no one said anything. In fact, she guessed that if he'd used a word with the letter "e", no one would have called him on his mistake. Something else she noticed was that none of the girls attempted to superglue themselves to his side.

"Logan," Rory said, pulling his attention to her.

"Ace?"

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

It was a lot more difficult that it seems to write more lines without using the letter "e", but it was fun and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Extra brownie points for anyone who can leave a review without using any "e's"!


	15. Unsaid Words are the Hardest

**A/N:** I don't own GG!

**Unsaid Words are the Hardest**

Rory stared at Logan, sort of amazed she'd broached the subject. It wasn't that she didn't think the talk needed to happen, because it did, but she wasn't sure it should happen here, now.

"Okay," Logan conceded. He elongated the "a".

"What are we doing?" Rory asked.

"Standing in the woods holding champagne in crystal glasses," Logan offered.

"These are crystal? How do you pay for these events? This must be costing a fortune," Rory exclaimed. She took a deep breath before continuing. "No, that's not what I meant, Logan."

"What did you mean, Ace?"

"When I cornered you and asked you to help me with this article, we nearly and then the blonde interrupted, which she should have because she was with you and I wasn't, and then in the car and the sleeping which I didn't mean to do, but I did and now – well?"

Logan shook his head. He wanted to smile at her rant, but knew the serious conversation she wanted to have with him. It was the conversation Colin had been warning him about for weeks, and Rory deserved to have things laid out in plain language, but he didn't want to ruin the unlabeled relationship he had with Rory.

"You avoided me," Rory added.

"I was giving you space," Logan told her.

"Why? Why did you feel the need to give me space? Because nothing happened, right?"

"It almost happened, Ace."

"Really?"

Logan nodded. "Look, I wanted to help you with the article, and you should technically already be a member of the Life and Death Brigade."

"So that's why you agreed to help me? Because of some random technicality? Well, gee thanks for doing me such a great favor, Logan."

"Did you want me to say no?"

"Why did you put your arm around me and kiss my head?" Rory asked.

"What?" Logan was having some difficulty following this argument.

"In the car, when I fell asleep, you put your arm around me and when I was waking up I felt you kiss me. Why did you do that? Why did you hold my hand that night at Paris' wake when we left the dorm, you held my hand the whole way to the pub. Every time we're around each other you find a way to put your arm around me, or hold my hand. Then, when I decide to ask you about the Life and Death Brigade I see you with some blonde, then you nearly kiss me and drag me off to an overnight event. What are we doing, Logan?"

"I don't know what you want from me. You asked me for help, so I'm helping you with your article. I thought this was what you wanted. You do want the story, don't you?"

"Of course I want the story Logan. But, if another reporter had come to you and asked you for help with the article would you have helped them?"

"No. The only other person close enough to being a member of the LDB is Paris, but since her family line is technically attached to Harvard it would have been a much harder sell. I was able to help you because you're a Gilmore."

"You would have helped Paris get this story if she'd come to you?"

"You think Paris would come to me for help?"

"Paris has singlehandedly made most of the religious leaders on campus regret not being atheist. I'm pretty sure she'd endure asking you for help if she needed it for an article."

"I get it. You're just _enduring_ this. Coming to me for help just because you need information for your article. Well, you're here, Ace! Get your story. No one's stopping you."

"Don't turn that around on me, Logan! I came to you for help because I wanted your help yes, but I didn't leave the wake for a story, or go to breakfast for a story."

"No, you left the wake because it got you away from the Gellar side show."

"That's not fair, Logan."

"What exactly do you want me to say, Rory?"

"I like you."

Logan opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He didn't know how to respond to her admission, and from the look on her face, she didn't mean to admit her feelings out loud. This confrontation was inevitable.

"I'm not boyfriend material."

"I know."

"You deserve a boyfriend."

Rory looked away. She knew he wasn't a commitment kind of guy, and she sure wasn't a no strings attached kind of girl. More importantly, she didn't want to become a no strings girl, not even for Logan. Recent events with Dean proved to her that she was a solid one girl with one guy sort of person when it came to relationships. She didn't want to be the cause of another girl's jealousy, and she didn't want to worry about whether or not her guy was off with some other girl.

"I'm not going to be one of the many," Rory whispered.

Logan nodded. "I know. I don't want you to be one of the many. I like you, Rory, but I'm not a commitment kind of guy."

"I know. You have dates or escorts without the whole _Pretty Woman_ connotation, I hope, and I knew that about you the first time I saw you." Rory paused and looked up at Logan. "I am glad you're helping me with the article."

"Me too, Ace," Logan said softly as he walked away. Suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but the middle of the woods dressed in a silly costume. He wanted to be back on the yacht, he wanted to be on the moon, he wanted to be stuck in Pompeii on volcano day; anywhere but here with Rory…even thinking about her hurt. He'd spent ten minutes of his life in an argument with one person whom he wanted to make happy, to make smile, to not argue with, and for what? Nothing. She liked him; he liked her, but they were still stuck in the same place.

"Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, man," Colin said sincerely as he handed Logan a glass of scotch.

"If you say one syllable about how right you were – "

"Not going to," Colin assured, arms up in surrender. "It can't be easy to realize you like someone you can't have, especially when you know she likes you, too."

"How do you know that?" Logan asked.

"I saw her," Colin answered.

"And?"

"She's with Stephanie. She looks about like you do right now."

"I should have listened to you, Colin. I never should have brought her here."

"You're an idiot," Finn pronounced as he joined the other two.

"Not now, Finn," Logan growled.

"Sorry, I didn't make the same promise as Colin, and I've not said anything about this whole sorted business of yours yet, but damn it Logan, she's perfect for you. Get your head out of your arse and quit making yourself miserable."

Logan threw the long empty crystal champagne glass against a nearby tree. He watched it shatter into a million pieces, not experiencing the catharsis he'd been anticipating.

"Great job, Finn," Colin muttered.

* * *

Rory walked aimlessly for a while, her mind completely blank. She idly took mental notes about the elaborate set-up and the various activities the groups were participating in, but nothing really penetrated the emptiness she was experiencing. After a while, she found herself in front of one of the champagne tables. She reached down and took another glass of champagne. Her empty glass in her other hand, she looked around for a place to deposit it.

"Here," Stephanie said as she took the empty glass from Rory, "let me take care of this for you."

Numbly, Rory nodded at watched Stephanie flag down someone who took the glass from her and promptly left.

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"Oh good you're using 'e's' again," Stephanie said, clearly relieved. "I hate their stupid little games. By the end of the night, they are slobbering idiots who can't manage to find their tents without help. I give you the future of America."

"A sobering picture," Rory agreed as she took a long gulp of her champagne.

Stephanie nodded.

"So, is Logan the head of the group?" Rory asked.

Stephanie looked at Rory for a moment before answering. She knew something had happened between the two, something that had been simmering for quite a while. Finn and Colin had given her an overview of the situation; when Colin had come by and told her to go and find Rory she knew something serious was happening.

"There's no head of the group, Rory. We're an anarchy collective, we don't recognize leaders per se."

"But if you did recognize leaders, would Logan be that leader?"

"Why are you pursing this line of questions? I doubt the boys will let you use names and name a leader of our _secret_ group."

"It's the way everyone treats Logan, and some stuff he said to me earlier…Logan kind of seems…"

"Cute?"

"No!" Rory exclaimed too quickly.

"No?"

"Well, yes, but – "

"There's a line to get to him," Stephanie informed Rory. Since she doubted the boys would be able to bring themselves to tell her, she took that duty upon herself.

"I've heard rumors," Rory said, finishing off her champagne.

"They're all blonde, rich, empty, and protective of their place in that line," Stephanie continued, watching Rory's face closely. As she suspected, jealousy flashed furiously in Rory's eyes. The girl was good, and swiftly masked it, but there was no denying the emotion in them.

"I'm not looking to get in a line. I'm here as a reporter."

"A reporter?"

"I'm doing an article for the Yale Daily News. Logan's my inside person."

"That's why you were so interested in the status of his leadership."

"Yes. He doesn't exactly have that Henry VIII disregard for tradition, but I understand it took some convincing to get me allowed to attend this soiree."

"It takes legacy, which you have, and a member to vouch for you. In your case, two."

"Two?"

"This is off the record, Rory. You can't publish details about the group's members or membership requirements."

"Off the record, I know Stephanie. I don't want to destroy the group, just write something worth writing."

Stephanie paused for a moment. She looked at Rory for a long moment before continuing. "It takes two because you're not a freshman. It takes one member for each year you've been at Yale. Most people are inducted as freshman, but you weren't, so you need two."

"Colin."

"Huh?"

"It's Logan and Colin. That's why he had to avoid me for those days, those were Colin's terms. That's why the blindfold. I'm so stupid right now."

"Colin?"

"When I approached Logan about the LDB, he was with one of the blonde line girls. Then I got these mysterious messages and met Colin who gave me details about how to get my scoop. I thought Logan was avoiding me because we – well, we almost sort of kissed, but the blonde was there so we didn't, then I didn't see him until today and I thought he was avoiding me. Really, it was Colin who told him to stay away or he wouldn't agree to be the second member to vouch for me. Logan wasn't avoiding me."

"Rory," Stephanie said carefully, "Colin had Logan avoid you because you two needed space to work out what exactly you two have going on between you. The line is no joke, and the girls are vicious when they feel their place in line is being threatened. You are threatening their place in line. Hell, Rory, you're threatening the whole line."

"How am I threatening the line? I didn't ask to be put in any line! The line can remain intact because I won't be one of the many. I refuse to become another nameless female that waltzes through Logan's life, partly because waltzing would look funny, but mostly because I have boyfriends, not dates."

"Oh, you've got it bad. You really like Logan. This is worse than we all thought."

"You've talked about us?"

"We may have discussed the evolution of your relationship on occasion."

"On occasion?"

"Several occasions."

"Why?"

"At first, because it was new territory. The boys had never seen Logan react to a girl the way he reacted to you. Then, it was because the boys decided they liked you and wanted to make sure Logan didn't hurt you. Finn is scary attached to you. Do you realize he actually knows your name? Other than Rosemary, who is the only redhead to resist him, he doesn't know any female's name. Colin liking anyone is a miracle because he is a pretentious snob of a person, but he likes you. We all think Logan is falling for you."

"Well, good for Finn and Colin and Logan…and you. I didn't ask for any of this. I'm not looking to change anything or get into any line. I simply want to write my article then everyone can ignore me and things will go back to the status quo."

"I don't think it will be that easy. Logan doesn't let go when he finds something he wants. He wants you, Rory. He might not be Mr. Commitment, but he's not going to just let you walk out of his life."

"I might not give him the choice. It's my life, too."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him in your life?"

"Yes."

"Then you, my friend, need to figure somethings out."

"What things?"

"What are you willing to endure to have Logan in your life?"

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the fabulous reviews! I enjoyed reading the reviews with and without "e's"! Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy! As always, tell me what you thought!


	16. Love, Forgiveness & the Space Inbetween

**A/N: **I don't own GG.

**Love, Forgiveness and the Space In-between**

Lorelai and Luke staggered out of the Gilmore Mansion on weak legs. The night had been one nightmare after another, and no amount of pinching could wake up either of them. She knew dinner would be awful; she knew her mother would be in rare form because she knew that Luke would not be an acceptable man for her to show any sort of serious interest in. She was always meant to be with Christopher and nothing would ever convince her parents otherwise. It was good that Rory was off working on her article because even the angelic grandchild, savior of the Gilmore clan would not have been able to buffer tonight's deluge of passive-aggressive snide remarks.

"You know what's amazing, I mean truly amazing?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"She never said anything directly bad about me or the diner or anything else concerning me. And all I did was thank her. Over and over. She'd hammer me, and I'd thank her."

"She does that to the best of us," Lorelai said sagely.

"Is your flask empty?" Luke asked.

"Dry as the model's hair in those split end commercials where they try to sell you products that will counter act the heat of a blow-dryer, but we all know that the only real way to avoid the damage of something we know is bad for you is to avoid it all together. All natural, letting your hair dry in the breeze."

"Catching pneumonia from your all-natural approach to hair care," Luke added.

"Hey, pneumonia would have excused you from tonight's laceration."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"I know. We'll stop at a liquor store here in Hartford, buy the largest bottle of vodka known to mankind, drive home and see how fast we can find the bottom of the bottle. I'll even let you go first, and you can fill the life boat flask and use it, too."

"Rory actually likes coming here?" Luke asked, still lost in his own thoughts.

"Amazing and completely against everything I ever taught her. Some children never learn."

"You do what you can," Luke consoled. "Do you think there is an open liquor store?"

"If there is, we will find it and buy it."

"It?"

"The whole thing, their whole inventory. We are battered and weary and we will not be denied!"

"Good."

Luke opened the passenger door for Lorelai before walking around to his side of the truck. For a moment, he just sat in the cab of his truck enjoying the silence. His car, in spite of what Eimly Gilmore said, was not dirty. He'd washed it earlier that day, knowing he'd be going to see Lorelai's parents for the first time.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

He turned to her, not liking the suddenly serious tenor of her voice. "What?"

"This is worse than the morning after which is the guy's normal time to get the hell out of Dodge. Do you want to get out of this?"

"This?"

Lorelai gestured between the two of them. "This?"

"Oh, Lorelai. No. I told you I was all in. Crazy family, crazy food habits, crazy town that you have a strange attachment too…all of it. I want you."

"Even if I come with the crazy Gilmore luggage?"

"Have you met Liz and T.J.?"

"They're harmless."

"Have you met Liz and T.J.?"

"I'll take yours if you'll take mine?"

"Deal."

"Good."

* * *

"I – I need to go," Rory told Stephanie.

Stephanie opened her mouth to apologize, but Rory was gone before she had the chance. She didn't mean to upset her new friend, but she also knew that certain facts needed to be revealed. In all of her life, she'd never met two more stubborn people; which of course made them absolutely perfect for each other.

Rory took a lantern from a nearby table in one hand and another glass of champagne in her other before wandering into the forest at the edge of the festivities. The noise of all of the people was not conducive to deep thought and she had many thoughts that would require a lot of deep thinking.

"_What are you willing to endure to have Logan in your life?"_ Stephanie's question hounded her, relentless in its pursuit of an answer, an answer she didn't have. Sure, she liked Logan, sure she wanted to be around him, but she didn't want to be discarded in the morning. One thing she knew in her sea of unknown things was this: she would _**not**_ endure Logan's playboy ways. It was all or nothing for her. She could deal with nasty blondes who were upset with her ignoring the line, but only if Logan really wanted a relationship. She wouldn't simply be some experiment for him.

She would endure her mother's disapproval of a relationship with Logan. He was from a world completely different to her own, and not one her mother would be at all thrilled about, but she could _endure_ her mother, if Logan wanted a relationship. He'd admitted he liked her, he'd called her Rory instead of Ace, but Logan was not a relationship person by his own admission and that wasn't enough for her. There was, however, this nagging voice in the back of her head that kept reminding her that she really did want him. Maybe she wouldn't endure being one of the many, but was she ready to simply give up on him, on the possibility of a them? If what Stephanie said was accurate, which she thought it was, then Logan wouldn't allow her to walk out of his life. That thought made her smile. If he would fight to find a way for her to stick around, shouldn't she do the same?

"Word was a bear dragged you off," Logan said as he walked into Rory's line of sight. He'd watched her pace for a while before venturing closer. He knew it was probably too soon to begin round two, but he couldn't just leave it like that with Rory.

"No bear, I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts," Rory informed him. Clearly, Stephanie was right. Logan wasn't going to let her simply slip away.

"You found it," Logan commented, looking around at the desolate spot she'd discovered.

He held out a plate of food. From what Stephanie had told her, Rory'd consumed several glasses of champagne.

"Thanks," Rory said softly as she took the plate from him. She nibbled on something absently. Now that he was here in front of her, she wanted to run away, to let things go back to where she was just some random girl in the hallway that none of them knew.

"Are you getting much from the group?" Logan asked.

"I've already filled two notebooks; one without using the letter 'e'. I haven't gotten your take on all of this, which I could use. You are the one who arranged for me to come. Unless you've changed your mind? Regretted your decision?"

Logan smiled, a bit sadly. Regret? Definitely not, but if he could go back, do things differently…no, he knew he'd do exactly the same thing. This girl had a strange effect on him. Even when they were arguing earlier he'd enjoyed simply being around her. In the time he'd been away from her, during Colin's mandated time of separation, he'd thought about her for an unhealthy amount of time. He didn't have any more answers now than he'd had a couple of hours ago. All he really knew was that he wanted to be around her, and he couldn't do that if they were stuck in the limbo between a fight and not a fight. Since he had little experience when it came to fight's with females he wasn't sure where they were in the fight cycle. She hadn't thrown anything or slapped him, so maybe they were better off than he originally assumed.

"No regret. I'm glad you're here, Ace. What do you want to know from me about out little event?"

"Little?"

Logan laughed.

"How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, is there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers, or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut?"

"With all those questions you've still managed to fill two notebooks?"

"I like my research."

"I should tell you some of the conditions of you being here as a reporter, not simply a member."

"Okay."

"First, no pictures. Second, no names."

"Stephanie told me about the names. I'll keep you all anonymous."

"Third, no identification of our location."

"Can I say woods? Or forest? I could describe the area as wooded, resembling a forest and having trees. If it helps, I could do that section without using any 'e's'."

"Fourth," Logan said with a chuckle. "Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event."

Rory gestured to her outfit. "I'm wearing the period clothes, Logan."

"So you agree?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Good, because that rule applies both to you as a reporter and to you as an inductee to the Life and Death Brigade."

"Inductee?"

"You'll know soon enough, Ace."

"Fine," Rory grumbled.

"Look, Ace," Logan began hesitantly, "I shouldn't have just walked away like that earlier. I don't have any solutions, or really know what else there is to say, but I don't want to just end with that argument being...unresolved."

"People argue, Logan," Rory said.

"Not me. I don't want to be the guy who stands in the middle of the forest yelling at someone. I get enough of that – " Logan cut himself off. There was no way he was going to tell Rory the details of his home life. Not now when things were so unresolved between them.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Logan. This is new territory for me. I've had two serious relationships in my life, and that's it. I'm a solid girlfriend girl, but I don't want to just walk away from you."

"I don't want you to walk away, Ace. I shouldn't have just walked away earlier. I know it's a pathetic excuse, but I'm not used to arguing with girls," Logan paused and looked up at Rory. "I didn't want to ignore you."

"Stephanie helped me fill in some of those blanks. Colin has to second you or something like that, and he would only do it if you stayed away from me. I was told it was for our own good," Rory told him.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe we should have some distance."

"I don't think that's the solution. Did the distance help you?"

Without answering, Logan shook his head. The distance had done nothing except remind him about how much he wanted to see Rory, and how much he wanted to kill Colin for preventing him from seeing her. "Colin wanted me to take time to sort through my 'Rory Issues'."

She smiled, thinking Stephanie would come up with a similar label for her thoughts concerning Logan. "'Rory Issues'?"

"They knew we eventually have this uncomfortable conversation eventually."

"Ah, so mindreading runs in the group."

"Colin wanted you to be part of the LDB."

"I'm glad." Rory paused. "Logan, we haven't resolved anything. Everything from earlier is still there; we can't ignore it and pretend it will go away. Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"You really get straight to the point," Logan commented.

"Only because neither one of us wants to talk about it," Rory mumbled.

"I'm not walking away from this," Logan said as he took a step closer to Rory.

"What are you doing then? We've both said who we are, and who we are doesn't mesh well together," Rory asked. She wanted to retreat, but her legs were rooted firmly to the ground.

"We're good together, Ace," Logan told her, his voice soft and slightly husky.

"Good together?" Rory asked. "Logan, the last time you were this close to me, a random blonde girl interrupted us. I've also heard there's a line of these girls who are really eager to have a complication free relationship with you. I'm not going to wait in some line to have a millisecond of your time before you move on to the next one."

"It's not a relationship. It's…something, and it's something fast and emotionless. I don't want a millisecond of your time; I want every second of your time."

"That's commitment, Logan. You said you weren't ready for commitment."

"I'm not."

"Then – "

"Just be my friend, be someone who I can talk to, spend time around. Just – don't walk away," Logan pleaded. Sometime during his passionate plea, he'd closed the distance between them in a manner similar to when she'd first asked him for his help. The irony was not lost on him. Unfortunately, there was no blonde to interrupt them, and he wasn't too sure he would be able to stop himself.

"You want to be my friend? Strictly my friend? Can you handle being just my friend?"

"I don't know, Ace. But I know I can't handle not being your friend."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

Another chapter for you, complete with a truce between our favorite two characters! Let me hear your thoughts!


	17. Being Nisus and Euryalus

**A/N: **I don't own GG.

**Being Nisus and Euryalus**

Sunlight streamed through the white, canvas tent. Rory grumbled into her pillow. The sounds of the great outdoors, were not so great to her. Since her mother had never taken her camping, the natural sounds of nature mad her twitch and long for the muted sounds of the city. Sounds muted by four, solid walls of protection from the wild outdoors. A new day of adventure waited for her, but she wasn't Calamity Jane – she was Rory Gilmore, a girl in desperate need of coffee and a shower. Knowing neither was likely, she rolled from the cot, determined to face the day. She was here for a story; the whole thing with Logan was secondary to her scoop.

"You decent, love?" Finn called from the outside of her tent.

A smile played on her lips; she heard the innuendo in Finn's voice.

"I'm dressed. You can come in," Rory answered through the canvas door.

"You look ravishing this morning," Finn announced. "The mountain air suits you."

Rory blushed at his compliment. "Careful Finn, if you compliment me too much when the sun is still high, I might not believe you're Dr. Glendon and then what would you do?"

Dramatically, Finn threw his hand over his heart. "The mountain air and your radiance are as potent as any Tibetan flower juice!"

"Finn!" Stephanie called.

"My task!" Finn said, as if just remembering it. "I nearly forgot."

Rory watched as Finn left the tent, only to return minutes later with a cup of steaming coffee. Mute due to shock and soon to be rectified caffeine deprivation, Rory took the offered coffee. With reverence, she inhaled the brew before bringing the cup to her lips.

"My task is complete. Someone will be along to fetch you for the festivities," Finn told her.

He was gone before she could respond. Rory shook her head; Finn was one-of-a-kind. Not knowing how much time she'd have, Rory quickly washed her face and changed back into her own clothes. She'd meant to change last night, but with everything that happened, she'd simply forgotten and fallen into bed, exhausted. Once she was as presentable as she could be, she perched herself on the cot and began to review last night's notes.

For a moment, he simply watched her. The expressions chased themselves across her face as she read through her notebooks. The cup he'd had Finn bring her sat empty next to the wash bin. Nature looked good on her; Finn had been right.

"Ready, Ace?" Logan asked, knowing he needed to get them around people. He'd told her they'd be friends, and in order to do that they needed to be in a less intimate setting.

"Another day, another woodland surprise," Rory responded.

"Finn was supposed to have you get ready," Logan told her. He'd been so distracted by, well, her that he hadn't noticed what she was wearing.

"I am ready. Finn brought me coffee," Rory answered, confused.

"Dressed like that?"

"Well, I didn't have the 'it's an overnight thing' warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, which I should warn you I wouldn't be very good at because my mother never took me camping, this is it."

Logan smirked. "That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event."

"In that case, you'd better have another sartorial surprise for me. My wardrobe, or lack of wardrobe, is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes. Being spontaneous doesn't exactly allow one to plan time period appropriate, non-integrity interfering attire."

"Look around, Ace. You'll find what you need."

Rory looked around her tent. There was the washbasin, the now empty pitcher, her empty coffee mug and the cot. Knowing she couldn't ask Logan again without him giving her some sarcastic, non-helpful comment, she kept looking. She pulled up the sheet, and found a white dress box under the cot.

"I'll wait outside," Logan told her.

She could hear the smirk in his voice, but bit back her remark. He'd clearly planned ahead. Once she'd situated herself on the cot, she pulled off the lid and found a gorgeous blue dress inside. Unlike the white dress from last night, this dress was made for balls and elegant dance halls. It even had a shawl, which was a darker shade of blue. The overall dress highlighted the color of her eyes and fit her as if it had been tailor made to suit her.

"I've got your event integrity right here, mister," Rory sad as she walked up behind Logan.

He spun around to face her and drank in the whole picture. She was a vision; one that he feared would disappear if he so much as blinked. He stood, frozen and watched the wind gently toss her hair around. A piece of her hair flew in front of her face, and he stepped closer to her and tucked the hair behind her ear. Up this close, she looked even more ethereal. He knew they'd decided to be friends, their conversation from the previous evening haunting him. He was a damn fool, just like Finn'd told him.

Rory couldn't quite read the expression on Logan's face. He seemed almost pained, but not entirely…or not a painful kind of pain. The pain after a really good deep-tissue massage. She loved the dress, and from the way he reacted to seeing her in the dress, he liked it, too. Which was good since he'd picked it out for her. At least, she assumed he picked it out for her. The butterflies in her stomach that took up residence every time she was alone, and near Logan began to move swifter within her as she thought about Logan buying dresses for her. Dresses that were beautiful, clearly expensive, and perfectly fitted. Sure, he hadn't told her about the weekend, so providing her with clothing was a nice gesture, but somehow she knew there was more to it than mere necessity.

"Yep. I got an eye for dress sizes," Logan murmured, hoping his voiced didn't sound as weak to Rory as it did to his own ears.

Rory and Logan stared at each other, close enough that they breathed the same air; neither had attempted to add any space between them. Stephanie and Colin found them staring into each other's eyes with no space between them. The pair shared a concerned look before interrupting the silent, but intense scene.

"Logan," Stephanie said, breaking the silence.

Colin and Stephanie watched as Logan and Rory, as if waking from a dream, pulled apart. The look, the hurt, on each of their faces was staggering. Clearly, nothing was going to make the situation between the couple any easier.

"Everyone's waiting for you two," Colin said. "It's time to make Gilmore here one of us."

"You make us sound like pod people, Colin. It's not very flattering," Stephanie scolded.

"It only counts as pod people if you recite 'one of us' like a monotone mantra," Colin explained knowingly.

"You are a closet geek, Colin," Stephanie informed him, a broad smile on her face.

"I thought they said we were late, Ace. Didn't you hear them say we were late?" Logan asked.

"I do believe those were the words used," Rory agreed.

"Let's go," Stephanie said, she grabbed Rory's hand before Logan could. It was fleeting, but she saw the dirty look he cast in her direction before the two girls took off towards the gathering.

"So, you and Colin – " Rory let the statement hang in the air.

"Argue like an old married couple. We know," Stephanie responded. "And you and Logan are – "

"Just friends," Rory finished, perhaps a bit too quickly.

The quartet stumbled in their attempt to sneak into the gathered group's midst. Finn stood on top of a sort of stage, a glass of champagne in one hand and a mallet in the other. When he saw the group approach he smiled and raised his glass in a salute.

"Since our guests of honor have deigned themselves worthy of our humble assemblage," Finn began, "I do declare here gathered, the one hundred and eighth assembly of the honorable Life and Death Brigade."

Rory smiled at Finn's ostentatious speech. Her heart beat faster when she felt Logan stop behind her; his breath was hot on the back of her neck, even through the shawl. He reached around her and placed a glass of champagne in her hand.

"It's morning," Rory told Logan.

"It's a mimosa. Next time I'll add some orange juice."

She rolled her eyes.

"Please raise your glasses. _In Omnia Paratus_!" Finn toasted.

"_In Omnia Paratus_!" the group responded.

Logan spun Rory to face her. He couldn't run the risk of Stephanie stealing her away again. Sure they were just friends, but he was a selfish, entitled rich boy and he would monopolize Rory's friendship as often as she allowed.

She was glad Logan had a firm grip on her because she nearly lost her balance when he spun her around. The shoes weren't exactly made for roughing it in the woods. She was about to ask what he was doing when he locked their elbows and brought his cup to her lips. Mirroring his actions, she drank down the sweet, bubbly liquid. The ritual of the toast felt more intimate than it should especially since she and Logan were just friends. She wondered how long she'd need to keep that reminder handy. Just when her heart had returned to a normal speed and pattern, she felt Logan's hands cover her ears. It was a bit unnerving that she was already so familiar with his touch, but further thoughts left her mind when she felt and heard the _clang_ of the giant gong Finn had just hit.

She turned around to thank him for protecting her ears, but his hands were still around her eyes, so when she turned she found herself basically wrapped in his arms. Her throat went dry and the words she'd summoned only seconds before were completely gone, as if they'd never existed. The only thing in her world at that moment was Logan. Somewhat dimly she was aware of the frenzied activity around her. The din of so many people abated to an annoying hum of background noise. She could hear the beating of her heart and her blood pumping through her veins. Finding herself in positions like this with Logan shouldn't surprise her; it seemed as if they spent more time than this than not, especially recently. Her just friends line, which was once so loud in her mind, was almost as silent as a whisper's echo.

"Rory," Logan breathed. He needed her like air. As much as he wanted to deny it, to fight it, he couldn't; he needed her. She was in his arms, again and in that moment he couldn't think of a good reason to avoid commitment. They'd decided to be friends. She'd agreed to be in his life as a friend because he couldn't to commitment (which was true) and she couldn't and shouldn't do casual. He understood why she'd only had two boyfriends. Anyone who'd been fortunate enough to be chosen by her would undoubtedly hang on for dear life and thank God for every precious moment she allowed him to stick around. It was because of this knowledge that he knew he needed to break the spell. He was the one unable to allow their _relationship _to be anything more, it was on him to be strong.

She could have screamed at him for pulling back. More importantly, she could have screamed at him for having the strength to pull back. Yet, she didn't. She silently thanked him for being able to break the trance they'd lapsed into. Apparently Logan wasn't the only one in desperate need of space. Her head was completely foggy, and she just didn't think straight around him.

"Alright you lot," Finn called from the stage, gathering everyone's attention. "We're doing things a bit differently today because we're welcoming a new member to our glorious group. Rory Gilmore, are you here, love?"

Rory smiled; she knew he knew exactly where she was, but had to add something dramatic to every action he made. She waved her arm above her head until Finn acknowledge her presence.

"I need you up here, love," Finn whispered into the microphone.

"Was it your idea to give him a mic?" Rory growled to Logan as she passed him on her way to the stage.

He smiled after her, knowing the comment was rhetorical.

"In my capacity as honorable master of ceremonies for this gathering of the Life and Death Brigade, I would ask a current member to speak to Miss Gilmore's eligibility," Finn called in a clear, dignified voice.

Rory covered her mouth to hide her laugh. It was just cute to see Finn all serious.

Logan moved forward, out of the crowd. "I will speak for Miss Gilmore."

The pair shared a look, his rote comment suddenly full of dangerous, intoxicating possibilities.

"Ah, excellent. Young Master Huntzberger will speak for her. Ah, but we have a slight, er, problem," Finn continued. "It appears that our recruiters were too smashed to locate this lovely creature last year and as such, she needs a second member to speak for her."

Colin, wearing a tux similar to those of every other male (except he wore a top hat) also made his way forward. "I will second for Miss Gilmore."

"Fantastic, Mister McCrae. Please join us upon this point of honor." Finn beckoned Colin forward with his hand. "As first, it falls to Master Huntzberger to accompany Miss Gilmore on her first Life and Death Brigade feat of glory. As second, Mister McCrae must fill in for Master Huntzberger if he is unable to complete his task. It is also the burden of Mister McCrae to outline Miss Gilmore's eligibility to join our group."

Colin stepped forward and took the microphone away from Finn while muttering something that sounded like "pompous ass" under his breath. "Honored Brigadiers, Miss Gilmore has the blood of two strong lineages. On her mother's side, she is a Gilmore. Her grandfather, a Yale alumnus and member of the Life and Death Brigade, would be enough. But, her lineage is further distinguished by her father's blood line, that of the Hayden clan. While the Hayden's are tied to Princeton, their influence in the Hartford society cannot be denied."

Rory tried to keep her face solemn to fit the ceremony, but when she heard about her less than normal family in such courtly terms it made her want to giggle, and giggle, and giggle. Oh, how her mother would laugh at this.

"Excellent," Finn said once Colin handed the microphone back. "Now that the boring bit is finished, I'll announce the time for Miss Gilmore's inaugural feat of glory." He paused for effect, and smirked when he saw Rory's glare. "I pronounce the time to be two and one-quarter hours from now. Everyone, may the wine flow freely!"

Rory rounded on the trio of boys, who looked entirely too innocent. "Feat of glory?"

Logan smiled at her. "I'd start thinking of superlatives, Ace."

* * *

A chapter to make your Monday a little brighter! And as an added bonus, I promise a Rogan kiss before Christmas, just something to look forward to! Share your thoughts!


	18. What Do You Want from Me?

**A/N: **I don't own GG.

**What Do You Want from Me?**

"Superlatives?" Rory asked. She glared at the three boys, her hands on her hips and the tilt of her chin bespoke her irritation.

"Of the highest kind; exaggerated in language or style; of the highest kind; extreme – "

"I know what a superlative is, Logan," Rory growled over his litany.

Logan threw his arms up in surrender while the other two boys laughed behind their hands. "Alright, Ace. Didn't mean to throw you, just wanted to help clarify."

"What I don't know, Logan, is why I need to compile a list of superlatives for my article," Rory continued.

"I can't tell you," Logan answered.

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Both."

"You wouldn't tell me even if you could."

"Exactly."

"Mean."

"Adventure, Ace. Just doing my part to increase your quota."

"Logan, after this weekend, I'll never need to do another adventurous thing in my life if you keep 'surprising' me."

He smiled at her use of air quotes. It still amazed him how easy it was to fluster her, to make her live her life based on moment-to-moment decisions.

"Look Gilmore, you can spend the next two hours obsessing about the possibilities of your feat of glory or you can come and enjoy the mindless, but over the top activities we have planned," Colin offered.

"Come," Finn said as he offered Rory his arm, "Let us go and join the festivities. You are too sober for a soon-to-be Brigadier."

Rory smiled as she linked her arm through Finn's. "You're goal in life is to see me drunk, isn't it?"

"Everyone should have a goal," Finn told her with a wink. He led her way from Colin and Logan. There was a plan; divide and conquer. Colin lost the coin toss, so he was stuck with Logan while Finn was fortunate enough to be the one to talk with Rory.

"It's okay to like him, love," Finn told Rory once they were a good distance away from the stage.

"Him?"

"Ah, now don't be coy, love. Even a drunkard like me can see the sparks between you and Master Huntzberger," Finn chastised.

"Sparks? There are no sparks, Finn. Logan and I are friends. We decided that last night," Rory told him.

Finn led them over to a buffet table. Arranged on the table was a spread that even Sookie would have been proud of, but she would have rearranged the food to fix the flow for the table. She reached down with her free arm and filled her plate with pastries. The food tasted like a dream. Finn handed her a glass of champagne, and knowing the persistence he would demonstrate, she accepted it without a fuss.

"Call it what you want, love," Finn said once she'd taken a sip of her drink. "Eventually being _friends_ won't do anymore. Logan's a good guy; known him my whole life."

"Why do you care?" Rory finally asked the question she'd been contemplating all weekend. Colin, Stephanie and now Finn all seemed overly interested in the status of her…relationship with Logan. She wondered if the three of them were going to decided what her dowry would look like. Would she be worth half of the place in the Hamptons? Or at least the little house on Cape Cod? She shook the absurd thoughts from her head. She couldn't even contemplate dating Logan, let alone any sort of lifelong, legally binding arrangement.

"Logan's different around you. I know he's stuck his idiotic head up his arse, but when his affliction passes, you two could have something," Finn told her.

She'd never seen Finn this serious. Even when he'd been acting as the master of ceremonies, there had been that slightly goofy glint in his eyes. Now, he was deadly serious.

"Finn," Rory started, not sure how to word everything she needed, but feared saying, "Logan can't be my boyfriend."

"I know."

"Then why is everyone acting like…cupid?"

"Just because he can't be your boyfriend doesn't mean he doesn't want to be your boyfriend," Finn informed her.

She had no response to Finn's statement. She wanted to refute it. She wanted to confront Logan about it. She wanted to forget Finn had ever said it. She wanted to believe it. Ultimately, she decided to simply ignore it. Logan couldn't be a relationship guy, that was his decision. If he wanted to be her boyfriend, he'd had his chance to announce that last night. He didn't. Chance gone. She'd given him the opportunity, she'd offered him half of the friendship cookie…he'd settled for just friends. A small voice in the back of her mind mocked her, told her she was delusional; she knew the chemistry was there. The chemistry had been there with Dean, too. Acting on that urge would have been disastrous; same as it would be if she allowed herself to be _spontaneous adventure girl_ with Logan. She knew what it was like to be dismissed by a boy when it was convenient for him to do so. Jess had taught her that lesson, and she wasn't going to put herself in a situation where she knew the guy would bolt at the first spook. Jess had been her crazy, spontaneous boyfriend; the one she could never quite figure out, the boy she couldn't keep up with…and he'd just left her.

Finn looked down at Rory. She'd been far too quiet for far too long. He felt like a complete and utter jerk; he felt responsible for the desolate look on her face. Rory Gilmore had her own demons to deal with; he wondered if she knew how much she and Logan had in common.

"It's time for me to be the target, love," Finn said as he led her to the group. "I'll let you shoot."

A quizzical frown replaced the melancholy on Rory's face.

There was a giant mat where the boys who leapt off the table landed. Several hundred yards in front of the mat, other boys stood with paintball guns.

"Oh my God," Rory exclaimed once she realized what they were doing. "You're going to let me shoot you with a paintball gun."

"Yes, yes I am."

"I can't shoot…I've never shot anything before. A deer hit my car once, and that has nothing to do with shooting, but I've never been hunting or shot guns or seen guns and why would you want someone to shoot you with a paintball as you fly through the air like a crazy Jules Léotard?"

"Human skeet shooting…haven't you ever heard of it, love?" Finn asked as he took a paintball gun from one of the other tuxedo-wearing gentlemen.

"I don't think anyone outside of this group has ever heard of it, Finn," Rory answered with a small shake of her head.

Finn moved around behind Rory and placed the gun in her hands. From the way she fumbled around with it, he knew she'd never shot anything, including a slingshot. He helped her bring the butt of the gun up to her shoulder and showed her where to look in order to aim properly. He then helped her mold her fingers around the trigger at which point he could feel Logan's eyes burning through the back of his head. If he didn't know better, which he did, he'd call Logan jealous.

"I'll take it from here," Logan growled at his friend.

Finn smirked before turning around. "All right, I'm bored. I want to be a target."

"You're always a target, Finn," Logan told him. It wasn't normal for him to react so – violently. Finn wasn't interested in Rory; she wasn't a redhead, and Logan knew this. When he'd seen Finn standing behind Rory, whispering in her ear something inside him had snapped. The only sane thought in his head involved getting Finn away from Rory.

He relaxed once Finn was in line with the other idiots who thought it was a brilliant plan to leap into the air before being pelted with paintballs. He also usurped Finn's earlier position behind Rory. Unconsciously, one of his hands had landed on the curve of her hip while the other helped her hold the rifle steady. He moved a bit closer, not that there was much space to begin with, to make it easier to whisper directions in her ear.

"When Finn gets up there, he'll yell…something. You aim, and squeeze the trigger – don't pull it. Before you fire though, yell pull – that's Finn's cue to jump."

Unable to speak, Rory nodded. She could practically feel Logan's lips on her skin as he whispered in her ear. _"Just because he can't be your boyfriend doesn't mean he doesn't want to be your boyfriend."_ Just as Stephanie's words had haunted her, Finn's now haunted her too. She was pretty sure that the way Logan was holding her broke the "just friends" barrier, not that she had a whole lot of practice, but she'd never felt anything like this when she'd been around Marty…and she'd fallen asleep on his bed. It also hadn't excepted her notices that Logan had materialized right when Finn was showing her how to use the gun. Also, she could assume with a more than average amount of certainty that Logan's voice had held strong traces of jealousy when he'd addressed Finn. The thought made her smile and caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to envelope her. For a brief, almost nonexistent moment, Rory considered calling Logan on his "just friends" stance, but knew she would spook him and ruin the moment. It was a reckless decision and she should be shoving him away from her as fast as she could, but she didn't want to…she just kept reminding herself that these actions, these small, harmless actions, were actually…harmless – which they weren't.

"_In Omnia Paratus_!" Finn yelled.

"Moment of truth, Ace," Logan whispered in her ear.

They both ignored the deeper, multiple meanings behind his statement. Instead, they both focused on firing a paintball at Finn. Rory adjusted the rifle on her shoulder, and Logan adjusted his hand around Rory's where it rested near the trigger.

"Yell 'pull', breath out and squeeze the trigger," Logan coached.

"Pull!" Rory yelled, amazed her voice was strong enough to carry across the field.

Rory watched as Finn leaped into the air, seeming to be without a care in the world. She took aim, leading the target (a phrase she'd heard Luke use), released the breath she'd been holding for dear life, and gently squeezed the trigger…

She heard a _splat_ and saw a red mark appear on Finn's no-longer clean, white dress shirt.

"Nice shot, Ace."

"Just call me Annie Oakley."

Logan glanced down at his watch. "I hope you came up with your list, Ace. It's time."

Rory gulped. Finn's master plan had worked, she'd not thought about the feat of glory.

She allowed Logan to take her hand and lead her to the site for her task. At least Logan had to complete the feat of glory, too. If she had to do it alone, article or no article, she'd back out faster than they could say chicken. Logan led her to a different part of the field. People were massed around a large tower. There were four people already on top of the tower and they were holding umbrellas. The scene looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"What are the people up there going to do?" Rory asked.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Logan asked in return.

"They're not going to jump!" Rory exclaimed, afraid for them.

"Of course they're going to jump."

"That's like seven stories – they'll die!"

"We're all going to die one day."

Rory rolled her eyes at his sarcastic, devil-may-care response. "But those four are _today_."

"Six."

"I see four."

Logan watched her face. He knew the moment she connected the dots. She began to shake her head back and forth as if the action could erase the realization she'd just made. He smiled at her; it was cute when she was in shock.

"You two ready?" Colin asked as he approached the pair.

Rory turned her wide eyes on Colin. "You have to come, too. In fact – " She looked around, "So does Finn."

Colin and Logan exchanged a look. "Gilmore, it's tradition for only the first to complete the feat of glory with the inductee…and Finn had a bit of an accident with the mat."

"Accident?"

"He missed."

Rory's mouth formed a silent "o".

"Give us a minute, Colin," Logan instructed.

Colin nodded and strode off to get himself a good place to see the event. He also pulled Rory's camera from his pocket. Logan had given it to him last night with strict instructions to catalogue the events so Rory could enjoy the photos personally. He'd assured Colin the photos would not be published.

"I'm not going to jump," Rory protested as Logan dragged her closer to the tower of death and doom.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate," Rory continued when she realized Logan was simply going to ignore her.

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"George Plimpton never participated?" Logan asked.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"His best stuff put him in the think of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins."

"So he participated," Rory insisted.

"Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in Among The Thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far," Logan added the last bit so as not to completely scare her off.

"Buford, Pyle. I know," Rory said, fearing she was going to lose the battle.

"Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads," Logan's voice became more emphatic as his litany continued.

"All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I – " Rory began.

"You're scared."

"Well, yeah!" Rory pointed to the tower.

"And that stops the greats?"

"It's stopping this great!"

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure."

"I've been having 'a little adventure' all weekend, Logan."

"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different." Logan paused when he saw Rory smile. He pushed on before he lost her. "Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."

"If I die, my mother will kill you. Slowly. And she has a whole town full of crazy people to help her."

"You won't die."

"Let's go."

Logan smiled. "Let's go."

Once they were on the top of the tower, Rory began to rethink this choice. It wasn't perhaps the best life choice she'd ever made.

"We are very…high."

"I've been higher," Logan said absently.

Rory glowered at him. "I meant distance from the ground."

Logan shrugged. "That, too." He held her shoulders and looked at her face. "You can back out; no one will judge."

Rory saw the sincerity in his eyes and blessed him for the out, but she was up here. She was jumping. Decision made, she took his hand and the offered umbrella in her other hand. "You jump, I jump, Jack."

Logan squeezed her hand as he catapulted them off the tower. They held each other's hand for dear life as the ground rose up to meet them. Rory had never felt such an exhilarating feeling as she plummeted to the ground. Somehow, she felt safe…and she knew it was because Logan was holding her hand. When her feet hit the ground, she knew her world had changed forever. Logan pulled Rory close to him, relieved beyond measure that she'd decided to jump with him. He pulled their joined hands to his chest.

"You did good, Ace."

"Once in a lifetime experience."

He breathed her in and stared into her blue eyes. "Only if you want it to be."

Rory held his gaze. The only two people in the world were them. They both stood there, panting to catch their breath. She looked down at her hand where it was nestled against his chest; their fingers entwined looked natural. When she peered back up at him, she knew she was Alice and this was her rabbit hole.

When she leaned up onto her toes and became impossibly closer to him, Logan forgot how to breathe. When her lips touched his, ever so softly, he decided Nirvana chose their name from kisses just like this one. Not knowing what the next minute would bring, and not caring, he hauled her against him and deepened the kiss. Her lips were warm, soft and pliant against his as he drank her in knowing no other kiss would ever compare.

The need for air forced them to pull apart. Both panting, but for a completely different reason this time. Rory knew kissing him was a mistake, but she couldn't deny the way his lips felt on hers. She was about to reach up and kiss him again when she remembered he wasn't her boyfriend. Just a week ago, he'd been in the arms of a different blonde and tomorrow her Cinderella experience would be over and he'd be with a different blonde because she wasn't in the line.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Rory told Logan.

She dashed off into the woods, not looking back.

* * *

This is a longer chapter than normal, but this whole scene needed to be done together! But, the first kiss as promised. I wasn't quite sure where it was going to go, but it fit nicely here...so Merry Christmas! Let me know if you liked it!


	19. Amazing Not Running Gilmores

**A/N: **I don't own GG.

**Amazing Not Running Gilmores**

Colin slowly lowered the camera from his eye. He'd been following his instructions from Master Huntzberger, taking pictures of the jump, when he saw the kiss. It was as if he felt the world slow down, and then speed up so quickly that no one noticed. Just as quickly as the kiss happened, it ended and Logan was standing in the same spot watching Rory run away from him as fast as her legs could carry her. "Damn it, Gilmore."

"That wasn't part of the event," Stephanie deadpanned.

Absently, Colin cast a glance to his left, unsure of when Stephanie had appeared next to him. Of course, she'd want to see the group jump, and collect her winnings. Never again would Colin bet _against_ Rory Gilmore. She always did the opposite of what he expected her to do, and he needed to not lose his trust fund to Stephanie and Finn.

"Grab him, Colin," Stephanie commanded when noticed Logan's edgy posture. "Don't let him go after her."

Colin gave her a confused glance, but knowing the determined set of her lovely face, hurried his way to Logan. He saw Finn beeline for Logan, hopefully between the two of them, they'd come up with something useful to say. He doubted it, though.

Reality crashed down on Logan with such force that he nearly fell to the ground. Mere seconds ago Rory Gilmore had kissed him…then she'd dashed off. He moved to follow after her, to figure out what was going on in that pretty, but sometimes neurotic, head of hers. His movements were blocked by both Colin and Finn. At the moment, he did not want to deal with either of his, hopefully, well-meaning friends.

"Let her go," Finn told him, gently.

Logan looked up, shocked by the genuine concern in his friend's voice. This girl sure had a strange effect on all of them; she had Finn using complete, insightful sentences. He wanted to find Rory, to talk to her, to…well, continue that incredibly short, but earth shattering kiss. Amazingly, he knew why she ran…at least, he had a pretty good guess. They'd decided to be friends…friends didn't go around kissing each other – at least not like they'd done just moments ago. She should run; he was not ready for a steady relationship. Any time they spent around each other would undoubtedly complicate matters further. He shook his head angrily.

"But she kissed me!" Logan blurted his thought aloud.

Colin and Finn both shared a look. It would appear that their commitment-phobic friend was having a crisis of the heart.

* * *

Stephanie took off after Rory once she knew the boys had Logan under control. Maybe none of this was their business, maybe Rory and Logan should be left to sort out their own life, but maybe she just didn't care about any of that. Formulating a plan in her mind, Stephanie veered off her original plan of going straight to Rory and went in search of Rosemary instead. She was hoping Rosemary would be willing to leave early with them, and, really, she needed Rosemary's car since she and Rory had ridden up with the boys.

"Hey Rosemary?" Stephanie called through the girl's tent.

"Hey Steph. The boys do something moronic again?"

Stephanie smiled. "Yes and no. I kinda need your help."

Rosemary came out of her tent. "You sound serious. What happened?"

Quickly, and with few, but important details, Stephanie filled Rosemary in on the Logan and Rory situation.

"Of course I'll leave early. Finn won't have a change to try _wooing_ me this afternoon, which is always a nice break," Rosemary assured Stephanie.

"Great! I'll go and find Rory and we'll meet you at the car?"

Rosemary nodded and went back into her tent to finish packing.

As she suspected, Stephanie found Rory in her tent, packing. There was a rigidity to her movements that betrayed her conflicted emotions. A smile tugged the sides of her mouth as she heard Rory mutter to herself. Clearly, Rory had no interest in keeping the clothing from the weekend. Both garments were neatly packed away in their boxes and she was once again wearing her own clothing.

"Going somewhere?" Stephanie asked.

Startled, Rory jumped as she turned to face the intruder. "I called a cab. I should get back to Yale. Get a start on the article. I have a lot of notes to go through…including a section to write without any 'e's'."

"Forget the cab. Rosemary and I are leaving early, too. Ride with us."

Rory really wanted to be alone, but in the short amount of time she'd spent with Stephanie she knew she'd waste her breath arguing with her about the cab. Resigned to not having any processing time, she slung her messenger back around her shoulder and nodded to her new friend.

Several hours, and one, hot shower later, Rory was alone in her room. Paris was off challenging some poor religious leader to a game of "defend your faith". Fortunately, for her, the two girls had been content to discuss Finn's fascination with redheads, and Rosemary's continued attempts to throw him off her scent. It wasn't that she was avoiding talking about her fateful kiss with Logan, it was more that she didn't know what to say about it yet. She hadn't even called her mom…she could barely process the details of the morning within her own head, and until she'd figured things out for herself, she didn't want anyone else's input. Stephanie and Rosemary had dropped her at her door, leaving her with each of their numbers and eliciting a promise from her that she'd call them if she needed to vent, or talk, or just get out for a bit.

A knock on her door drew her attention from the book she'd been unsuccessfully trying to focus on for the past hour. She'd given up on trying to write her article when she realized she'd repetitively typed "I kissed Logan" for half a page without realizing it. Thinking – or fearing – it was Logan, she considered just ignoring it, but knew that was pointless – they'd face each other eventually. She made her way to the door, not liking the way her heart hammered in her chest. No one was outside; she leaned out of the doorway and looked down the hall. No one. She hung her head; the surreal-ness of her weekend was making her have _A Beautiful Mind_ level moments. It was then she noticed the pile on her doorstep. Waiting for her in a neat pile was her large white dress box with a gorilla mask, a bottle of champagne, her camera and a note sitting on top. She quickly carried the items into her room, placed them on the bed – she simply stared at them for several minutes, hoping this was simply a further manifestation of her Russell Crowe experience. So many emotions and memories snaked through her system that she couldn't make any sense of the situation.

She reached out to grab the letter, but quickly snatched her hand back to her body. Nervously, her eyes darted around her room. Unsure of what she was worried about, she reached over and closed the blinds on her window. She knew it was perhaps a bit much to be this worried about…what exactly? Logan lurking outside her window? She didn't even know it was him; it could have been Colin, or Finn, or even Stephanie. An almost hysterical giggle bubbled from her when she realized how overboard crazy she was acting. Logan had truly thrown her into a tizzy. Before she could convince herself to leave the note and the pile forgotten on her bed, and simply sleep on the floor for the rest of the…year, she reached for the letter. She unfolded the letter carefully, once more looking behind her to ensure the window blinds were still closed.

"_This adventure's on you, Ace."_

Unbidden a smile crept across her face as she pictured the smirk on Logan's face as he wrote the telegraph length missive to her. Carefully, she laid the letter down on the bed and reached for the camera. She absently clicked through the images, remembering various events of the previous evening. Her heartbeat became erratic once more when she saw the pictures of her and Logan on the tower, the two of them hand-in-hand gliding toward the ground, and –

She turned her face away from the camera. The note suddenly took on a new meaning in her mind. Hesitantly, she looked back at the camera. There were another nine photos, based on the counter in the corner of the preview window. Who took ten photos of her and Logan kissing? She hadn't realized the kiss had lasted long enough for there to be ten photos. Did Logan keep copies of the photos for himself? Who else had seen the photos? Did she care? Yes, she didn't want a whole bunch of people seeing the photos. She allowed herself to look at the photos again. As she did, she could feel the imprint of his lips on hers and the scent of him as he'd held her close.

"_I know I can't handle not being your friend."_

"_What are you willing to endure to have Logan in your life?"_

"_Just because he can't be your boyfriend doesn't mean he doesn't want to be your boyfriend."_

"_Moment of truth, Ace."_

Rory shook her head. Of course she was old enough to know that relationships were not always simple, and straightforward, but she was hoping for something that didn't resemble a bad episode of _Passions_. The truth was, she wanted to be Logan's girlfriend. She wanted him to not just _want _to be her boyfriend, as Finn had suggested he did, but to actually _be_ her boyfriend. Judging by the photos someone had taken, neither one of them were going to be successful as "just friends".

With nothing fully decided on the Logan situation, Rory decided to gather her things and write her article. After all, that was the ultimate goal for the weekend. She was a journalist first, and a…confused college coed second. She stopped by the coffee cart on her way to the paper and couldn't help but remember the time Logan had insisted on buying her a coffee because he doubted her bartering skills. Coffee in hand, she made her way to the, fortunately, empty newsroom. Settling herself in at her desk, she watched the cursor blink at her while she thought of an appropriate way to begin her article.

"Did you get your inside story?" Doyle asked Rory.

Startled by the sudden presence at her desk, Rory's head shot up a bit too quickly and the room spun for a moment before returning to its normal, stationary position.

"Doyle, would you mind wearing a bell if you're going to just sneak up on your reporters? It keeps us from dying of shock. Dead reporters mean no more articles for you."

"You're crabby. Does that mean your article was a bust?" Doyle asked.

"No, I'm crabby because you're hovering. Ben Bradley never hovered. I got my inside story."

"Who's you're source?"

"Anonymous."

"Fine, and Logan?"

Rory choked on the coffee she'd been drinking. "W-what?"

"Did you meet up with Logan and get him to write anything for me?"

"I spoke with him, yes. He told me he'd write you something…happy?"

"Yes."

"Go away, Doyle."

"I expect a copy of your article on my desk by Monday."

"Well, since it's still Saturday, I think I've got time."

"Good."

Rory rolled her eyes. She hadn't really secured a concrete date from Logan for the articles he would write for the paper, and she kinda figured he was writing them because she asked him to…and after this morning's events, she wasn't too sure he'd still be interested in doing her any favors. Silently, she cursed Doyle and his Godfather ways. He shouldn't be able to abuse his power like this. Editors were meant to support their journalists, not blackmail them.

An idea came to her mind. Granted, a bad idea. But it was an idea none the less, and she needed an idea desperately. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Stephanie? It's Rory. I need a favor."

Twenty minutes later, Rory sat alone at the Pub, a pile of folders next to her. Nervously, or out of habit, depending on one's point of view, Rory tugged on the ends of her sweater. She'd been waiting for too long because as usual she'd shown up too early.

"Hey, Ace."

At the sound of his voice, her head instantly shot up to see him. Her eyes widened momentarily, before returning to their normal size. She wondered if she'd ever become used to him sneaking up on her.

"We're going to get you a bell," she told him.

Logan smiled at her. He was still confused, but he showed up…and that counted, right?

"Doyle cornered me in the newsroom today," Rory began in a business tone.

"Okay."

"He wants an article from you, and I want Doyle to quit pestering me to get you to write an article. I have notes – " she gestured to the folders, "from an article I did earlier that might help you with the economic stability piece Doyle assigned to you."

"Economic stability piece? You called me, invited me to the Pub just to give me an assignment from Doyle?" Logan asked.

Rory bit her lip. "No. Not just to give you the assignment. I know that I kissed you even after we decided to be friends and I'm not sure what that means, but I'm not going to be one of many or just a girl that you kiss occasionally. So, here."

Logan looked at the piece of paper she held out to him. Part of him didn't want to take the letter; he knew things between them had shifted, but he didn't want to know the extent of that shift quite yet…or ever.

"Rory?"

"Just take the letter, Logan."

As soon as he'd taken the letter from her hands, she dashed out of the Pub. Logan stared at the door for a long moment before staring at the letter in his hands. Colin and Finn had corralled him after Rory'd dashed off and convinced him to let her come to him. They told him the same thing she did…since she'd kissed him, it was on her to confront him about their new – situation. He considered pursuing the mountains of notes she'd left for him and ignoring the letter, but decided against that course of action because he desperately wanted to know what she had decided to tell him. With that decision made, he opened the letter.

"_Logan, you said you couldn't handle not being my friend, well apparently_

_I cannot handle just being your friend. I shouldn't have kissed you, but_

_I did, and I'm not sorry about it…well, I mean I am because the timing was_

_not good, but the kiss was amazing. I think that you maybe want to by my _

_boyfriend, but can't. Here's what I've decided. I can't handle not being your_

_girlfriend. I'm not willing to endure longing and waiting for you to want me, and _

_only me, just so I can be around you. I want to give you every millisecond of my_

_time, but it's exclusive; it's commitment. I'm not walking away, or giving you an_

_ultimatum. I'm simply expressing my feelings, clearing things up the best way _

_I know how. This is your moment of truth." ~ Ace

* * *

_

Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever winter season holiday you celebrate! This chapter was a long time coming...I think my muse went on vacation, but I hope it still works for everyone! I'm sure you will have thoughts, so please share them with me.


	20. Awkward Encounters are Awkward

**A/N: **I do not own GG.

**Awkward Encounters are Awkward**

"Emily," Richard greeted as he opened the door to the pool house, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"While your childish antics at dinner last night were inexcusable, I am here to discuss the party. Rory's future is more important, and I am willing to overlook your actions for this week."

"How very generous of you," Richard replied dryly.

"Richard, I'm not feeling particularly fond of you at the moment, and I'm sure you're not feeling any differently. Let's just plan the party for Rory and we can continue on as things have been," Emily said, tiredly.

"Very well, Emily."

"Good. I've finalized the list your valet sent over. The caterers are going to arrive at three. We forgot to mention the party to the girls on Friday, which is probably for the best. We can invite Rory who will tell Lorelai. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be without our dinners for a week."

"We should call Rory together," Richard told his wife.

"I agree."

"Shall we go into the study?"

"I'll meet you in the main house. The maid has some wonderful dish from her home country that I'll have her warm up for lunch."

"Thank you, Emily."

A few minutes later, the elder Gilmores were situated around the phone in Richard's office. They both shared secret, conspiratorial smiles with each other as they waited for their granddaughter to answer her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Rory, it's your grandmother."

"_Oh, hey, grandma."_

"Your grandfather is here also."

"Hello, Rory. How are you?"

"_Fine grandpa, and you?"_

"We're wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Rory, we're sorry to bother you at school, but next Friday your grandfather and I agreed to host a little Yale alumni event at our house."

"It completely slipped our minds the other night."

"So we'll have to cancel our usual Friday night dinner."

"_Oh, that's okay."_

"However, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to come?" Emily asked.

"_Me?"_

"The alumni always like to meet the next generation of Elis, and plus, we'd love to be able to show you off to all of our friends, wouldn't we, Emily?"

"Yes, we would!"

"You might even make a few connections that could come in handy somewhere down the road."

"Please come! We'd hate to miss our weekly Rory fix. And I promise you, there won't be any chicken."

"Or steak on a stick."

"_Well, sure. I'd love to come."_

"Wonderful. Your grandmother and I are thrilled."

"_Is it fancy? What should I wear?"_

"Oh, just pick out a pretty little dress," Emily told her.

"And bring that face," Richard added.

"_Well, the face comes with the package."_

"Oh, and I know you usually come at seven, but could you make it at six instead?"

"_Six is fine, grandma."_

"We'll see you Friday!"

"_See you Friday."_

Richard and Emily smiled at each other once they'd disconnected their phone call to Rory. Their plans were coming along beautifully, and with Lorelai not in attendance, they would be free to parade Rory around society as she should have been many years ago. Yes, simply because Lorelai had decided to derail her life, didn't mean they would allow the same thing to happen to Rory.

"Make sure you call Mitchum this week, Richard. We need to ensure Logan is coming."

Rory stared at her phone for a few minutes after she hung up with her grandparents. The entire conversation felt contrived, but they'd been on the phone together which meant they'd been in the same room. At least, it sounded like they were in the same room, probably the speakerphone in her grandpa's office. Maybe a party with her grandparents would be nice. It was Monday, and she'd not heard from Logan yet…and she was beginning to lose hope. She stood from her chair in the cafeteria; it was time to turn in her article. It had taken her the better part of what was left of her weekend to finish it.

As she walked to the newsroom, she decided now was as good a time as any to let her mom know about the Friday night plans.

"So you're off the hook," Rory said without preamble.

"_Off what hook?"_

"Friday night. Grandma and Grandpa are having a party for their Yale alumni friends."

_Wo-ow, Friday night without my mother! I don't know if I can deal! You might have to come over and force-feed me pickled herring and tell me what a disappointment I am. Hey, you want to go to the movies?"_

"Can't. I'm going to the party."

"_Okay, I can get you out of it."_

"I want to go mom, they're planning it together."

"_Transfer to Harvard, then you won't be invited."_

"Are you even listening?"

"_Rory, they're just manipulating you."_

"Yes! Exactly! Them. Both of them, together. They called me together. They were on the speakerphone together, which means that they were in the same room, at the same time, together."

"_You really want to go?"_

"Yes."

"_Would this have anything to do with a blond boy who has yet to respond to your letter?"_

"No. I'm always busy on Friday nights. This one should also be busy. It's not like I have any amazing plans. Besides, they sounded happy. I want to do this."

"_So, you haven't heard from Logan then?"_

"No, and I don't think I'm going to. He told me he wasn't boyfriend material, and I believe him. He also knows I'm a girlfriend girl. I don't want to be with a guy who isn't going to be in the relationship with me."

"_You going to this party on Friday is simply because you're the best granddaughter in the world and not because you're avoiding your life because if you are avoiding your life there are better ways to do so…join a twelve step program, find new ways to annoy Luke, dye your hair."_

"I'm not avoiding my life. I'm going to a party my grandparents are hosting."

"_Well, I'm sorry I won't get to see you on Friday."_

"Well, how about I come by after? I can stay the night and then you can take me shopping on Saturday."

"_Ah, I taught you well. See you then, kid."_

"Bye."

"Doyle," Rory began as she walked into the newsroom. She didn't look up; Doyle was _always_ in the newsroom, so she felt fairly safe to simply address him as she dug through her bag.

"I need to make sure you received my article. No one called me," Rory continued.

"Ah, Gilmore," Doyle addressed Rory, "good. This is a historic Monday – I'm glad you are here to witness it."

Rory looked up, confused. "Doyle –"

She cut herself off when she saw Logan standing next to Doyle. Every muscle in her body tensed as she deliberated the pros and cons of flight versus fight. Flight was winning; it might as well have said "pick me and get Jimmy Choo's for half off". Logan played his emotions close to his chest which made it hard for her to decide how she should act in this extremely awkward situation. Did she ignore him? Did he want her to ignore him? Was he going to ignore her? Did he want to talk about the letter? Had he even read the letter?

"I was telling Logan here how happy I was to have an article from him," Doyle plowed on, oblivious to the growing tension in the room. "He told me you gave him some notes that helped him out quite a bit. It is a truly historic day when two of my top-notch reporters turn-in their articles on time."

Logan rolled his eyes at Doyle's patronizing, passive-aggressive speech. Sure, he wasn't known for his timely delivery of articles, but he was certain Ace was. After using an unprofessional, Mitchum-esque power-play it grated on his nerves to have Doyle behave like a petulant infant.

"Doyle," Rory began.

Logan smirked; he recognized her tone and was pleased to watch her wrath descent upon someone who wasn't him for a change.

"My article was emailed in first thing this morning. I told you on Saturday that it would be. I never have my articles in late, and I went to Logan because you threatened the future of my position at this paper, which was completely unethical, but I did it. Be grateful I wrote you an article that no other reporter on this campus would have been able to get for you, and hope you haven't irritated me enough by your El Duce antics that I decide to quit writing articles for you – or, 'forget' to tell Logan about any future articles you want him to write!"

Logan's smile grew as he watched Doyle's pupils dilate as Rory's tirade progressed. Silently he formulated a plan. While he still had no clue what he was going to do about him and Rory or if there even was a him and Rory he did know that he wouldn't write anything for Doyle unless Rory brought the pitch to him. It bothered him to see Rory treated this way by Doyle, especially since it reminded him of his father's behavior. Rory deserved better.

"Look, Gilmore," Doyle started, a bit more hesitantly, but not much. "I'm glad you turned in the article. I'm the editor, and I need to do what it takes to get the paper out. If you were in my position, with the pressure – "

"Doyle," Logan interrupted. "It's a college daily paper. Rory's an amazing writer. Good editors don't badger their best writers…that's how editors end up with only bad writers. Then you're looking at turning the Daily News into the National Enquirer. None of us want to see that."

With a last long, withering glare at the pair, Doyle stormed out of the newsroom.

Glad that he was gone, but unsure of what to do now that he was alone with Rory, Logan shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked aimlessly about the room. He'd read the letter so many times it was memorized to the point where he was pretty sure he'd forget his own name in his old age, but still remember every single word of her letter. He knew she had every right to demand to be in an exclusive relationship or not at all, but she didn't understand his life. She didn't see the gilded bars that restrained him. A life full of responsibility and monotony would soon be upon him. Having a steady, committed girlfriend would simply bring that inevitable future upon him that much sooner. The moment his father saw any sort of stability in his son, he'd snatch him away from the life of juvenile freedom and thrust him into the pinstriped suits of adulthood. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure if even Rory was worth that tragic fate.

"I read your letter," Logan blurted.

When he saw her eyes widen in shock, he mentally cursed himself. He wasn't ready to discuss the confusion he was feeling, and he felt as though he'd just opened Pandora's Box.

Rory saw the momentary flicker of emotion as it skated across Logan's face. It warmed her heart that she was able to witness its brief existence. Either he didn't like what he'd read in the note, or he didn't want to talk about what he thought about the note…or both…or neither. It was never simple with Logan.

"You don't have to say anything, Logan."

"Rory, I don't know what to say."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You only call me Rory when you're serious, or seriously not okay. It's your tell."

"My tell?"

"Like in poker. Your tell."

"We're talking about poker?"

"Do you want to talk about the letter?"

"No."

"Then, yes. We're talking about poker."

"Do you know anything about poker, Ace?"

"Only what I've seen on TV."

"You watch poker on TV?"

"Guilty pleasure."

"How'd you get my number?"

"What?"

"You called my cell phone to have me meet you at the Pub. How'd you get my number?"

"I have my sources."

"Anonymous? You really are stalking me, Ace."

"Anything for a story, Logan."

* * *

I know it's been three days since I updated, but here is a chapter to tide you over and I hope to not have you wait as long in the future!


	21. DoSiDo is a Solo Dance

**A/N:** I don't own GG.

**Do-Si-Do is a Solo Dance**

Rory gaped at the people assembled in her grandparent's foyer. She couldn't believe the flourish and general craziness that had brought her to this moment. The jewels adorning every acceptable portion of her body felt heavy and awkward. It added attention to her, which was an incredible feat considering every person present was staring at her. Later, she might let her mother kill her grandparents for this…or at least help her mother plan the fictitious event. At least Lorelai would get a good story out of this – another, "you'll never believe what my parents did, oh wait, you might".

"You look absolutely royal," Richard told her, leaning in close to her ear to be heard over the din of the party.

Self-consciously, Rory reached up and gently touched the tiara on her head. "Well, it's probably the crown."

"Emily," Richard said, smiling fondly at his wife, "You did a fine job."

"Thank you, Richard."

A giant, Rory eating beast of comic or fairytale origin would be most welcome at this particular moment. Rory desperately wanted to find some escape route. Perhaps it wasn't too late to transfer to Harvard.

"Oh, uh, Rory, I'd like you to meet Min and Argus Head and their son Andrew. Andrew, this is my granddaughter Rory," Richard introduced.

With a tight smile, Rory shook Andrew's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Andrew greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Rory repeated.

The boy was standard, boring, and had weird hair. Maybe she could call her mom, and together they could fake an acceptable emergency without causing alarm. Or, she could come down with a severe case of boredom, pass-out and then be forced to go to her room. She really should have paid closer attention to her mother's lessons on the Gilmore Fun House escape routes. It would be neat to simply walk out the front door, but with all of the jewels she was wearing, Rory doubted she'd be able to out run Emily Gilmore.

"You two can chat later," Emily said as she pulled Rory towards another family.

"Rory, we'd like you to meet Deanna and Chase Anderson and their son Donnan," Emily introduced.

The smile was even harder to force this time. Donnan wasn't even a proper name. Okay, maybe since her name was Rory she should be a little bit more understand about bizarre names, but Donnan? That was a bit much for anyone. Plus, he was between her and her escape route, which she hadn't really made yet, but that just made him an easier target.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Donnan greeted.

"You, too," Rory replied.

"Donnan is going to run his father's shipping business one day," Richard announced proudly.

Wishing again that she had someone to whisper snide comments to, Rory smiled politely. A shipping business? Obviously, there were plenty of amazing conversations in the future between Donnan and herself.

"Nothing's written in stone yet. We'll see what kind of pension plan the company has, and then –" Donnan allowed the last bit to hang in the air.

When other people laughed, Rory did too, but she wasn't at all sure she knew what they were laughing at and hoped hers didn't sound too hysterical.

"Rory I am so sorry I'm late."

The shocked look on each of her grandparent's faces would remain with Rory forever. A genuine smile spread across her face as the voice owner appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Colin!" Rory exclaimed. "I thought you'd never get here."

Colin stopped when he was a respectable distance from Rory. "I know. Traffic was just awful and I had some things to take care of back at Yale."

"Traffic? This late in the evening?" Donnan asked.

As if noticing the young man for the first time, Colin glowered down at the poor boy. He was completely out of his league. He knew the Anderson family; they were nowhere near the same league as the Gilmore's.

"I'm sure it was all the fine people of Hartford making their way towards another one of Emily's spectacular parties," Colin told the group. He added a special hostess-only smile for Emily Gilmore.

"Oh, stop it," Emily said as she playfully swatted at Colin's shoulder.

"Colin," Rory began, "I didn't realize you knew my grandparents."

"Oh yes," Richard stated. "We have known Colin's family for many years now."

"I wasn't aware the two of you knew each other," Emily added.

Delicately, Rory lifted her hand to her mouth to cover her snicker. She saw the disappointment flash across the poor guy with the horrible name before he and his parents walked off to talk with someone else.

"Yale is a small community," Colin told her.

"Well, it appears that you are in good hands, Rory," Richard said. "Make sure you don't monopolize all of her time this evening, Mr. McCrae."

"Of course not, Richard."

Once both of her grandparents were out of sight she turned on Colin. "You'd better monopolize all of my time, Colin. Or so help me, I will come up with some awful thing with Stephanie and we will get even."

"Threats aren't your strength, Gilmore. And, relax. We've got you covered tonight."

"We?"

Colin simply smirked at her. "Where does your grandfather keep his scotch?"

Rory showed Colin where the bar had been set up and left him there while she went in search of her grandparents. At least she knew she had a buffer, a zone of safety from the instantly that was her evening. She found her grandparents talking to another couple, and their son. She went to Yale. She was a reporter for the Yale Daily News. She'd jumped from a seven story tower. She knew something about the party. Something her grandparents were going to confirm along with their pass to the third circle of hell.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" she interrupted the conversation.

"Yes, Rory?" Emily asked.

"Can I speak with you both for a moment?"

"Of course," Emily told her.

The trio walked to a fairly vacant part of the house.

"Are you enjoying the party? Colin seemed to have quite an interest in you. It must be the dress. It's absolutely adorable."

"The party is very nice, Grandma. I was just wondering, do your alumni friends have any daughters?" Rory asked, completely ignoring the comment about Colin.

"Daughters? What do you mean?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Well, I was just noticing that there are a lot of boys here but not that many girls. No girls actually."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Did you notice, Emily?"

Amazed, Rory watched as her grandparents looked around the house, as if noticing for the first time that their granddaughter was the only female in attendance. Her mother's paranoia about the scheming Gilmore's began to have new meaning for her tonight. Naively she'd thought it only extended as far as their own daughter, but no their depravity knew no bounds.

"Why no, I haven't. Huh, well. I will have to pay more attention to the guest list next time, won't I, Richard?"

"Yes you will," he answered.

"I promise you, we will throw another party just for our friends with girls. But in the meantime – "

"Ah, the Campbell boy is here," Richard announced.

"Good," Emily told Rory. "Let's go."

"Grandma," Rory began as her grandmother began pulling her into the adjoining room, "I really should go and find Colin."

"Campbell, Rory – like the soup. You can catch up with your friend again later," Emily told her, effectively ending the conversation.

Soon, Rory found herself surrounded by boys. Apparently the only thing the boys were capable of discussing were their cars. Either society hosted a lot of parties like these and the boys defaulted to mundane topics to maintain their sanity or Rory was simply boring and uninteresting to an entire houseful of eligible males. It had been at least half an hour since she'd shown Colin where the bar had been set up, and he'd used a plural pronoun indicating that others should be around to save her from horses coming out of V-shaped liters.

"Yeah, sure. So the SL-55. Look, at least go aftermarket on its ass," one of the boys commented.

"You lot are a pack of idiots aren't you," Finn commented as he sauntered up to the group.

"Excuse me?" car obsessed boy asked.

"Rory, love," Finn greeted apologetically, "I have been looking all over for you."

"Finn," Rory breathed in relief. "Tell me you brought me a drink."

Finn looked down at Rory. Things at this party must be going horribly wrong if Rory Gilmore was asking him for a drink. If, however, the entire evening had been comprised of moments like the one he'd walked up to, then he completely understood the extent of her suffering.

"Here, love," Finn handed her the drink in his hand. It was fresh, and now she needed it more than he did.

Once the words were out of her mouth, Rory wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She'd actually asked for a drink. Maybe it was being around Colin and then Finn showing up suddenly. Maybe it was the bizarre world of her grandparents. Knowing there was no end in sight, she brought the glass to her lips. She took a small sip, hoping she wouldn't do anything embarrassing. Of course, her mom had given her sips of different things over the years, but Rory wasn't a drinker, and there was of course the infamous end of the year empty all of the liquor into a jug and drink it thing from last year.

"Let's leave these men to their cars. I now have the center of the party on my arm, and I intend to flaunt it."

"Is there an auctioneer somewhere? I keep feeling like one is going to come out from behind one of the columns and begin announcing the opening bid," Rory whispered to Finn as he led her away from the pack of boys.

"I don't think you're grandmother'd be one for auctioneer's, love. Seems more like private bidding, or secret pacts made with Richard over cigars," Finn answered.

"This is a set-up. I cannot believe they would do this to me. To my mother, yes, to me, no. God, I feel so stupid. My mom told me this was a bad idea, but no, I wanted to be nice and come to my grandparent's party. They tricked me," Rory ranted.

"It's not so bad, love. Good food, good drinks – "

"Any drink is a good drink to you, Finn."

"Fair statement, but you're the center of attention tonight. Forget about those idiots who only want to talk about things they know won't interest most females. Clearly they don't understand the true beauty of a party such as this," Finn elaborated.

"True beauty?"

"But, yes! One girl, loads of blokes…who will win?"

"Now you make it sound like a game show. And if my grandmother is opposed to auctioneers I'm fairly certain she'd also be opposed to a game show host."

"We can work around that," Finn offered.

"Uh huh."

"Stay here, love. I've been chivalrous and given you my libation, and now I must venture forth to gather one for myself."

Rory laughed as she watched Finn sort of glide, as much as a straight man can, away from her and off in the opposite direction of the bar. She hoped someone would help him find the bar soon so that she wouldn't be left here alone because as Finn had pointed out, she was the center of attention in this crowd.

After several minutes of standing in the same place, Rory noticed her grandmother walking towards her and feared the purpose in the woman's face. Knowing there was no real escape, she chose instead for a slight retreat. She quickly turned around and headed out to the patio. Hopefully, she'd be able to clear her head some before heading back into the fray.

"Rory?" a non-descript male voice asked.

"Mm-hm."

"I'm Jordan. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other."

Rory resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but only just. This was getting unbearably silly. Her grandparents probably meant well by this obvious, but socially acceptable form of solicitation, but she was tired of it. None of them really cared, or knew her; they simply knew she was a Gilmore and because of that, she was worthy of their attention.

"Oh, gee." Rory responded sarcastically. "Well, how convenient."

"How old are you?" Jordan asked.

"Me?" Rory asked pointing to herself. "I'm, um, almost twenty."

"All right, good. Just making sure everything's legal. You need a refill on your drink?"

Rory looked down at her glass, surprised to see most of it the liquor gone. "No."

"Why?" Jordan asked. "Get a little crazy when you drink?"

It appeared the boy was attempting to be funny; Rory was not amused. First he wanted to know her age for legal reasons, and then the wanted to know how she acted when she was drunk? Oh the ways she and her mother would plan the death of Richard and Emily Gilmore.

"Yes, that's it," Rory told Jordan.

"I'd like to see that," Jordan told her earnestly.

"Rory."

The girl of the evening closed her eyes and smiled. She'd never been happier to hear that voice than she was at this particular moment in time.

Logan had watched the uncomfortable scene between Rory and the boy for as long as he could handle it. He was genuinely sorry to be late to the party, but his mother had insisted to be "fashionably late". After all, his father had been stuck at the office, and it would have looked bad to arrive separately. Fortunately, he'd managed to contact Colin and Finn to have them come and run interference for him.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Logan continued as he walked to her side. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his side. Ignoring the other guy completely, Logan turned Rory to face him then bent his head so their foreheads touched and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'm late, I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

She was mad he was late, but him being here saving her from yet another automaton male was overriding her need to yell at him about punctuality. Having him this close to her was driving her crazy and she wanted nothing more than to disappear with him. But, she couldn't mainly because he wasn't hers. Instead, she'd settle for him coming to her rescue and deal with the rest…later.

Once Logan saw her small smile of appreciation and realized she wasn't going to yell at him, he turned his focus to the guy. Since subtly didn't appear to phase the boy, which points for tenacity, Logan decided he'd have to simply spell it out for him – rudely.

"Logan Huntzberger."

Jordan Chase felt as though he'd swallowed a brick. Logan Huntzberger. Begrudgingly he shook the man's offered hand. "Jordan Chase."

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she mighta left and that would have been very, very bad."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry - you're with her?"

"Obviously more than you are, Chase," Logan practically growled.

"I was invited to meet Rory by Emily Gilmore," Jordan argued.

"I was invited by Rory Gilmore. Sorry, man, actual person trumps relative of actual person," Logan told Jordan.

Mumbling something obscene, Jordan walked away.

Overcome with joy at being rescued, Rory threw her arms around Logan's neck and hugged him close. "Oh, thank you."

Logan held Rory to her, reveling in the feel of her in his arms, and her breath tickling his neck. He couldn't stand seeing the guy trying to win his Rory. It wasn't right. Not that she was his, because, she wasn't.

"You looked trapped," Logan told her, eager to distract himself from his thoughts. "But, at least the bar is stocked and I must say your grandmother has excellent food."

"Finn said the same thing," Rory said with a laugh.

"Remember the first lesson of coping with painfully boring parties?"

"Form a sub party?" Rory offered with a smile.

"Finn!" Logan bellowed as he grabbed a bottle of champagne.

"You rang?"

"Time for a change of venue."

"Oh fantastic."

* * *

There you have it; the first part of the Male-Yale party! More to come...what really happens in the pool house? Reviews always make me smile! Enjoy.


	22. It's Easy Being Popular

**A/N:** I don't own GG.

**Author's Note:** I have begun creating some artwork for my story and will post them on my LJ account. The link is available on my profile for those of you who are interested.

**It's Easy Being Popular When You're the Only One**

With his arm once again around Rory, Logan led the small contingent to the pool house. He'd spotted it when he'd made his way to the back patio, and it would be a prime location for a more intimate party. Secretly, he simply wanted Rory away from the pack of wolves in her grandparent's house. He'd been to enough of these parties in his life to instantly recognize the signs of a "marry our eligible girl" party instantly. Normally, he didn't mind these parties so much; it was always nice to not have to find a date. Tonight, he hated the parties more than spending a business weekend with Mitchum. Tonight, the girl in question was Rory Gilmore.

"Think your grandparents will mind?" Logan asked as they drew closer to the pool house.

"Logan?" Richard asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Rory whispered as the pair turned around.

Richard clasped his hands in front of him. He quickly took in the rather familiar way the two were standing and silently congratulated himself. This was precisely the type of match he and Emily had been hoping for, and so early in the night…ah, a fine evening.

"Richard," Logan greeted. He extended the arm that wasn't currently wrapped around Rory to Richard. He'd thought about releasing her, but thought better of it. From the brief accounts he'd received from both Colin and Finn, he needed to be especially vigilant. Emily apparently had a talent for removing Rory from any boy she thought was monopolizing Rory's time.

"It's good to see you," Richard began. "I wasn't aware you already knew my granddaughter."

"We work on the paper together. Doyle, our editor, is quite a task master and has forced Rory to share her notes with me on several articles," Logan offered as an explanation.

"Our Rory's quite a writer," Richard bragged.

"That she is, Richard," Logan agreed.

It didn't escape Richard's notice that Rory allowed Logan to control the conversation. She also appeared comfortable with Logan keeping his arm around her shoulder. While he knew Rory had had boyfriends, she was also extremely picky about the people she associated with, and knowing her the way he did, Richard suspected Rory fancied Logan. He had less knowledge about Logan, but he knew Rory was a very special girl…one worthy to be the wife of the Huntzberger heir. He saw no need to continue to parade her around the house, although Emily would be momentarily disappointed. Deciding to deal with his wife on his own, he needed to allow the pair to find a more private area. Noticing their intended destination, he smiled; they were escaping to the pool house. Logan showed wisdom in removing Rory from the other men present at tonight's soirée.

"All right, Rory. Since I see you are in capable hands, I will make another round and end up at the bar," Richard told the pair.

Confused by the whole exchange, Rory watched her grandfather walk away. She turned to face Logan, and smiled when she felt his arm move around her back…as if he was afraid to lose contact with her.

"If my grandfather asks you to join him in the office for cigars, say no."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Logan looked down at Rory. "Cigars?"

"Yes. Actually, avoid his office entirely."

"No cigars, and I can't go into Richard's office. Any other rules I need to follow, Ace?"

"Nope," Rory said with a shake of her head. "Those two should be enough, but I get to add more to the list later."

"I'll give you five."

"Five?"

"That's generous and not negotiable, Ace."

"Mean."

The pair finished the short walk to the pool house. Finn had been busy preparing the sub-party. Many of the liquor bottles from the main house had found temporary storage in the pool house, since the catered bar had been needed for the main house. By the time Rory and Logan walked into the pool house a dozen or so people were scattered around the living room.

Logan removed his arm from around her shoulder, only to grab her hand and lead her over to where Finn was examining the drink cart with a fair amount of intensity.

"Finn?" Logan asked.

"It's so small, Logan," Finn answered the unasked question. "It's hardly a drink cart at all, really. The poor thing, all alone in its – tininess."

"Well, Finn it wasn't designed for you to use in your competition with John Barrymore's six-hundred-and-forty barrels of beer record. It was created to hold a small amount of liquor for families to consume in appropriate measures," Rory told Finn.

"John Barrymore is your measuring stick?" Logan asked.

"Logan, the man supposedly drank six-hundred-and-forty barrels of beer in his lifetime. I think it's a pretty good measure to use," Rory answered Logan, clearly exasperated.

"He's hardly the most infamous of the legendary drinkers."

"You say that as if there is a published list somewhere."

"Gents!" Finn announced. He smiled around the room as it grew silent. "I have our first drinking game. The lovely Miss Gilmore must be educated."

"First I'm being auctioned off by my grandparents and now Finn is going to 'educate' me? I must have sucked in my past lives," Rory grumbled.

"It won't be that bad, Ace. Have a little faith."

Rory rolled her eyes at Logan. If nothing else, it was guaranteed to be entertaining.

"Alright, you sorry sods here how this works," Finn began. "It is your task to name famous persons who are also famous for their drinking. If someone challenges your choice, you must drink unless the group votes your reasons for choosing the person acceptable. The lady holds veto power over all votes…she's our own president, and what she says go. If you argue with the lady, you drink. Clear?"

"See, Ace," Logan began, a broad smirk on his face, "he made you president."

"I always wanted to be Hillary Clinton when I grew up."

"Right then, who starts?"

"You," Colin told Finn. "This game was your idea, and as you're the one intent upon getting drunk tonight, might as well start us out."

"Very well," Finn answered. "With the lady's permission – "

Rory waved her hand in what she hoped was a "get on with it" sort of manner. The whole thing was absurd, but she kept fighting the smile that wanted to spread across her face. Leave it to her little trio of merry men to make her unbearably vile night miraculously better.

"John Barrymore," Finn announced proudly.

"No way, Finn," Rory told him. "You can't use John like this, it's cruel."

"Um, why can't Finn use him…the man's a legend, Gilmore," Colin asked.

"I already used him in a comparison, and the poor man can't continue to be used like that…it's…un-American."

"Name my poison, love," Finn told Rory.

With exaggerated movements, Rory walked around the small drink cart and carefully examined each bottle. She didn't know what any of them were, but she liked looking at the labels.

"That one," Rory said.

"Gin it is," Colin announced. He poured a fair amount into a tumbler and handed it over to Finn.

"Why gin?" Logan whispered in Rory's ear.

She didn't even feel him walk up behind her. Not that she particularly minded, but he seemed intent to not let her beyond arms reach for the entire evening. The shivers that went up her spine when his hot breath brushed against her neck were also not unwelcome.

"I thought the bottle was pretty," Rory answered.

Logan chuckled. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Rory's waist and pull her flush against his chest. She looked incredible in the dress, but knew she must feel self-conscious about all of the jewels (probably Emily's doing) adorning her lovely figure.

"Okay, Colin," Finn announced once he'd downed his drink. "You're next."

"Dean Martin."

"No way, man," Logan argued. "Out of the Rat Pack, you can't just single out Dean Martin. He wasn't known for drinking while working, or during extreme hours when most of the civilized world sleeps."

"Colin?" Rory asked, wondering if he could argue against Logan.

"The man could _appear_ sober after a night of drinking. His legend exists because he wasn't a teetotaler."

"Votes?" Rory asked. "If you think Dean Martin is acceptable, raise your hands."

Half the men in the room raised their hands.

"You've gotta break the tie, love," Finn told her with a wink.

Rory knew the boys were baiting her. She knew this was a set up, especially since Finn made her Madam President of the bizarrely academic drinking game.

"Sorry, Colin. It looks like you're the only one who knows about Dean Martin's legendary drinking. Perhaps, if you start a fan club?"

"I'll remember this, Gilmore," Colin mock-threatened. "Don't think I won't."

"And to think, Stephanie is missing all of this," Rory responded sweetly.

"Damn it, Gilmore."

Rory pointed to the amber liquid in the squat bottle with a square lid. Colin scrunched up his face in disgust, and she felt justified in her selection. Once Colin had completed his drink, he pointed at Rory.

"You're next."

"Andre the Giant."

Every pair of eyes stared at her. This wasn't exactly abnormal behavior for the evening, but she had thought the sub-party would put an end to the gawking.

"What?" Colin exclaimed.

"Who?" Finn asked as he scratched his head.

"Fezzik. The giant employed by Vizzini. He liked to make rhymes," Logan explained.

"You know _The Princess Bride_?" Rory asked, amazed.

"Quit acting so surprised, Ace. But, what makes him a famous drinker?"

"He could drink one-hundred and nineteen beers in six hours," Rory told the group.

Various sounds of amazement scattered through the group. Pleased by her selection, Rory smiled. Logan was right, though, she really needed to quit being surprised by him. The sooner she accepted he'd always do something to shock her, the sooner she would no longer be shocked. Right.

"Of course the man could imbibe inhuman amounts of alcohol. He was seven feet tall and weighted something near five-hundred pounds," Colin pointed out.

"Giants don't count, love," Finn agreed.

"I'm the president," Rory told the group. "I vote mine counts."

"I don't think the president can vote on her own nominee," Logan said. "I think some objectivity needs to be brought to this administration."

"Logan!" Rory screeched.

"Sorry, Ace. Would you want your constituents to think you were above the laws of our distinguished game?"

"Logan, it's a drinking game. Not exactly an issue of national security."

"It always starts with the small things," Colin said solemnly.

"Fine!" Rory gave in to the will of the group.

Logan filled a champagne flute and handed it to Rory. "Here."

Knowing there was no way out of it, Rory brought the glass to her lips. She liked the flavor as the drink slid down her throat. Apparently, once the president of the game drank, the game was over…at least, every dissipated back into their separate groups. She looked questioningly at Logan, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

After he poured himself a drink and refilled Rory's champagne glass, he took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"My friends have a short attention span. The drinking games only make it through the early parts of the evening. After the first hour or so, it's simply drinks and Finn chasing after some random redhead."

"Good to know," Rory told him.

"Your article was good, Ace," Logan told her.

"You read my article?"

"Of course. You're one of the top reporters of the Yale Daily News. You have more articles above the fold than any other journalist on staff. Plus, I had to make sure you followed the rules."

"And?"

"I was impressed. You actually managed to describe the woods without using any 'e's'. There was a little too much detail in it for my comfort, but nothing that would ultimately be revealing."

"Gilmore," Colin said as he walked over to the couch. "The food in the pool house is severely lacking."

"What would you like me to do about that, Colin?" Rory asked.

"We need you to go and fetch more food, love," Finn implored.

"Why me?"

"You're the guest of honor, love. None of the suited help are going to deny you anything. You have the odds of success on your side."

"Fine," Rory caved. She pushed up from the couch, her hand using Logan's knee for leverage. "Sorry."

Logan simply shook his head. He'd felt electricity shoot up his leg at the brief contact. The words of her letter floated around in his head for the millionth time. Something needed to happen; he needed to do something. Even though she said she wasn't walking away, he could feel her slipping through his fingers. No matter what, he couldn't allow that to happen. He doubted she knew exactly how important she'd become to him in the past few weeks.

Rory walked outside and noticed that most of the party attendees had moved back into the main house. With no one out on the patio, she was surprised to see a shadow moving along the bush line. Thinking it was one of the workers, she ignored the presence. Until it spoke.

"Rory."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the pool scene! We're not quite through out there yet, so stay tuned. Share you thoughts!


	23. I Forgot, You Wanted Me to be Impressed

**A/N:** I do not own GG.

**Author's Note:** I still have artwork on my LJ page with more to come. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think of them...and if you want certain chapters to have a piece of artwork, let me know! The link is on my profile.

**I Forgot, You Wanted Me to be Impressed**

Colin and Finn had hurried after Rory to help her with the food tray, and to ensure she wasn't caught in the clutches of her matchmaking grandparents. They noticed her stop, and followed her actions.

"Rory."

The boy's watched as Rory stiffened at the sound of the voice.

"Go and get Logan," Colin whispered to Finn.

Not wanting to interfere where he wasn't wanted or needed, Colin remained out of sight, but close enough to jump in if needed. He didn't like the way Rory had tensed up, and knew Logan would like it even less.

"Dean?" Rory asked, confusion coloring her voice.

"Oh, good. I, uh, didn't see you inside – "

"You went inside?"

"No. I looked in the windows. I know you and your mom are usually here at Friday night dinner, and well, you haven't been home to Stars Hallow and I needed to see you."

Liking the brunette boy less, and less, Colin watched Rory take a step back and shake her head, as if to clear it. Her eyes darted around, as if waiting for someone else to jump out of the shadows. He silently urged Logan to move quickly.

"Since you didn't see me through the windows – wait, through the windows? Dean! You can't sneak around my grandparents house! They're having a party."

"I noticed. You look nice," Dean complimented.

"You need to leave. You can't be here…not now, not ever. Besides, where does Lindsey think you are?"

"Lindsey?"

"Your wife?"

Colin's eyes widened. It would appear that Miss Gilmore had more of a history to her than any of them thought. Perhaps Girl Scout wasn't quite the right nickname for her good-girl tendencies.

"Lindsey doesn't know I'm here," Dean told her. "You keep walking away from me. I kiss you, and you walk away."

Colin watched the emotions play across Rory's face. Logan had about ten seconds to show up before he intervened. This was too much.

"You can't kiss me. Dean, we haven't been a couple for two years! You have a wife, you need to pay attention to her!"

"What's going on?" Logan asked Colin softly. "Finn's details were – "

Knowing what his friend probably just saw, he smiled ruefully. For someone who didn't want to be in a committed relationship, Logan sure acted as though he already was.

"Who is the guy?"

"Dean, apparently an ex-boyfriend, but Rory wants him to leave her alone."

"I want you, Rory," Dean pressed. "I don't want Lindsey. You have to know that! God, I only married her to help me get over you!"

"Don't put that on me, Dean!" Rory screamed. "I'm going back to the party and you, you are going back to Stars Hallow!"

Rory started to walk away, but Dean reached out and grabbed her arm. This was a poor life choice on his part. Moving faster than he thought humanly possible, Logan materialized at Rory's side almost instantly.

"Let go of her arm," Logan's voice was dark, dangerous even.

"This isn't any of your business," Dean sneered at the blond.

"I believe she told you to leave," Logan pressed. He grabbed the brunette boy's arm and squeezed, hoping he'd simply let go. He was afraid to just yank his arm away…it might hurt Rory.

"Dean, please," Rory begged. She wanted her arm back, it was beginning to hurt a little, but mostly she didn't want Dean and Logan to fight. It brought back too many memories. Memories she'd rather just forget.

As if noticing for the first time how he was gripping her arm, Dean released her. He watched as she moved closer to the blond boy, who wrapped his arm protectively around her. It was too much, he wanted to – well, he wanted her back.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Dean!" a female voice broke through the night.

Dean spun around to find an irate Lindsey standing in front of him.

"Lindsey – "

"No Dean. I was willing to forgive you the first time, back when the town selectman elections were happening because she walked away, and I thought you'd come back to me. But, you didn't. And she's moved on, but you still go to her!"

"See what you've done, Rory," Dean accused.

Rory paled.

Feeling the tremors going through her, Logan moved his arm around her waist to help hold her to him. The last thing he needed was Rory to fall over.

"You need to leave, man. This has nothing to do with Rory. At least, not anymore. You and your wife," Logan nodded his head to the blonde girl, "need to leave and take this argument somewhere else. If the Gilmore's hear trouble out here, they might call the police and no one wants that kind of a headache…you two have enough trouble."

Rory heard more footsteps, and fearing the worse, cringed and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You heard him, mate," Finn's voice boomed. "You need to leave."

Lindsey took a small step forward and flinched when the group of boys surrounding Rory loomed closer. "I'm sorry, Rory."

Hating the heartbreak in the girl's voice, Rory looked up to meet her tear-stunned eyes. "Me, too."

Lindsey grabbed Dean by the arm. "We should go." She turned back to Rory. "I'll see what I can do to keep him from bothering you again."

Breaking out of Lindsey's grip, Dean turned to Rory once more. "Rory – "

"Leave," Finn growled, placing himself in front of Rory, effectively breaking his line of sight.

Gently, Rory touched Finn's arm. He turned and looked down at her. While he couldn't quite read the expression on her face, he figured she wanted to address the boy, so he moved to the side.

"Dean, this needs to stop. I don't love you like you want me to love you. I'm not going to be your girlfriend ever again. Whatever you thought was happening – it isn't happening. So, please, if you care about me at all, just let me go," Rory begged. She hated to make herself so vulnerable, but surrounded by her group of over-protective males she just felt like she had to force some closure upon Dean. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of tonight's activities.

Dean looked back at Rory, his eyes full of accusation and hurt. Knowing he had nothing left for him here, he finally turned and followed after Lindsey. In one night, he'd lost the two women that had ever meant anything to him. He blamed Rory for both. He still believed she was always meant to be with him, but it appeared that she'd chosen _them_. She always chose the option that wasn't him. This time, he knew she'd never come back to him and he would have to find a way to let her go.

After Colin and a couple of the other boys had followed them to their cars and watched them leave the Gilmore estate, everyone felt better. Everyone, except Rory. Most of the other males had returned either to the pool house or to the main house. Logan kept his grip on Rory firm; he still thought she looked a bit pale. His heart broke a little when he noticed her tremors had turned into shakes from the sobs she was trying to hide. Not knowing what else to do, he didn't normally have weeping women in his arms, Logan pulled her around in front of him and held her flush to his chest. Apparently, that was the right move because she clung to him as the no longer silent sobs wracked her body. Silently, he rubbed her back soothingly and allowed her to wrestle with whatever demons were hounding her.

Logan scanned the area around them and spotted a bench closer to the house than to the bushes. Gently, he led Rory over to the bench and settled her down next to him. The majority of her tears had subsided, but brief tremors still raced through her body. He released her long enough to remove his coat and place it over her shoulders; he smiled when she pulled it closer around her and snuggled back into his side. She had no idea how much her actions were affecting him. The thought of what could have happened tonight scared him, scared him more than he would ever admit to anyone. When he'd seen the overgrown boy grab Rory's arm, something inside of him morphed into something dark. No one should ever touch Rory like that, and if he had his way, he'd ensure no one ever had the chance to.

After they'd been sitting on the bench for a bit, Rory began to shift around, the tears finally spent. She inhaled the clean scent of Logan and felt warm, safe…loved. No, not loved. Logan didn't love her. Logan didn't want to be with her because he didn't like having girlfriends, or couldn't, or something. Still, as she gazed up at him, she couldn't help her traitorous thoughts. He would be one hell of a boyfriend. The way he'd come to her rescue tonight with Dean and the fact that he allowed her to simply sob uncontrollably without trying to stop her, or rush her made her heart melt a little more.

"Logan, I – "

She broke off, not knowing what to say. How much detail was she supposed to tell him? Did he expect an explanation of tonight's events? Did he want to know anything or just pretend it didn't happen.

Logan looked down at her and watched the questions chase themselves across her eyes. They were the true key to understanding Rory Gilmore. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to tell her in response to her questions. He wanted to know what the hell had happened tonight, sure, but he didn't want her to feel obligated to tell him anything. Whatever was going on, it was deeply personal and he was in no position to pry into her private life.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, softly.

A sad smile came to Rory's face. "I don't know. Everything is so messed up, and I'm ruining the party. I can't believe he showed up tonight…at my grandparent's house. I guess some of it is my fault; I knew he was married, but when I needed someone I called him. I thought we were friends, but maybe that was a mistake, too. I did love him, I did, but he married her. I didn't go to the wedding, maybe I should have gone to the wedding, but I gave them a gift. It was a salad tosser because while I don't understand it, Dean really likes salads and the salad tosser made sense as far as gifts go because it doesn't say anything. Then everything fell apart and I had to drop a class – but, my grandfather took the same course load, and I should have been able to take the course load, and mom was busy with the Inn…and Dean was, well, he was there and familiar and we only talked and I cried into his shoulder. Apparently, that makes us a couple again? Or on the road to couplesville? Well, there was the moment in the house…"

"Rory," Logan said softly, trying to pull her from her tailspin. Normally, he loved watching Rory rant, but this – this, was a dangerous plunge and as she'd continued, her voice had become almost hysterical. He wanted to keep her calm; selfishly, he wasn't sure how much more of her tears he could take.

"I want it to all just go away," Rory said, miserably.

"All what?"

"I was almost the other woman, Logan," Rory told him, shame covering her face.

"He wanted to have an affair." Logan finally had the missing piece. Rory wanted a friend, maybe she even wanted to go back to the familiar boyfriend, but Rory wouldn't be the other woman. From the pieces he could put together, Dean wanted to take it further than her, but she felt responsible, like the initiator.

"Yeah, but so did I; I didn't like him with Lindsey. But, I wasn't going to be the paid woman to his Frank Gifford. It's not right, and I didn't. But, ever since that night he's been trying to make that whole affair thing actually happen."

"Hey," Logan said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be okay. He's gone now. I doubt he'll ever come back here. I've never seen Finn that upset, and serious in my life. I'm sure Colin offered him some friendly advice, too."

"Finn was intense," Rory agreed. "I couldn't believe the hurt on Lindsey's face. I didn't know she'd seen Dean kiss me when I went home a few weeks ago. I pushed him away because I didn't want him thinking he could just kiss me like that."

"What do you say we go back into the pool house? I'm sure the boys and I can come up with something amazing to distract you for a while…then we'll take you home," Logan suggested.

"Did I thank you yet?" Rory asked smiling up at Logan shyly.

"Thank me?"

"For tonight? For being amazing?"

"You're welcome."

The words were too simply to convey everything he felt compelled to tell her, but he didn't want to scare her either. Tonight's activities seemed to have shaken her badly, and while he wanted so much to tell her everything he was thinking, he knew now would not be the right time to say it. This gave him yet another reason to dislike Dean.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"I know the guys would be great and you are wonderful, but I really just want to go home."

Logan smiled at her before he kissed the top of her head.

"Go grab your coat."

"What?"

"I'm going to take you home."

Rory glared at him slightly. "I have a car."

"I'm not letting you drive home, Ace."

"But – "

"Go."

Rory grumbled, but did as he asked. She knew it was probably best that she not drive herself home, but she wondered what would happen when her grandparents discovered her car was still around in the morning, but she was not. Regardless, she'd fight that battle later. Now, she needed to get her coat so that Logan could get her to her mom.

"Ready?" Logan asked as he met her at the front of the house.

* * *

I know it wasn't necessarily original to have Dean show up, but the story started with the Rory/Dean break, and I needed to bring closure to the whole scene. Plus, it gave Logan a chance to be all amazing and stuff!


	24. The Sane Craziness of What We Do

**A/N: **I do not own GG.

**The Sane Craziness of What We Do**

Rory had spent the remainder of the weekend in Stars Hallow. Her mother had listened patiently, for her, to the whole story and been as outraged as Logan when she learned the lengths Dean went to…including going to the Gilmore mansion. Sunday night she'd convinced her mom it was okay for her to drive back to Yale. She needed to get things organized for the week and couldn't do that from Stars Hallow. They'd then spent an additional fifteen minutes discussing the need for teleportation which led to an even longer conversation about Luke and his Star Trek knowledge.

She'd finished up with her classes for the day, and was debating which book she wanted to read. In one hand, she held _The Charterhouse of Parma_ and in the other she held _Dangerous Liaisons_. While the books were in no way related to each other, it was still a hard choice for her to make, especially since both were for pleasure. When she heard a knock on the door, she was pleased for the distraction. She opened the door and found Logan standing on her doorstep.

"Ace."

"Logan."

"Light reading?" he asked with a gesture towards the books in her hands.

"Can't decide," Rory explained holding both of the books up for him to see.

"_Dangerous Liaisons_ and _The Charterhouse of Parma_," Logan read. "No _Harry Potter_ on the required reading list for you?"

"Logan," Rory scolded. "This is a serious problem."

"Of course," Logan agreed, clearly mocking her.

The pair had worked their way into the living room of Rory's dorm. Logan looked around, noticing how much larger it was without Paris and her eclectic partygoers.

"It's a matter of principle. What if I chose the wrong book?"

"Then read the other one, Ace."

"But, I will have wasted so much time reading the wrong book that I will have missed the opportunity to read a different, but equally good book. Book choices are very important Logan because even if I did nothing but read every second of my life, I would still not even begin to read most of the books I should."

Logan smiled at her insanity. "What are some of these books you should be reading, Ace? Maybe I've read some of them and can offer you a review…perhaps keep you from making a disastrous book choice."

"You're mocking me."

"Only a little. Come on, Ace. Give me the mental list."

"_The Black Sheep, The Periodic Table_, _The Way We Live Now_, _Three Men in a Boat_, _The Thirty Nine Steps,_ _Malone Dies, Lucky Jim, Things Fall Apart_," Rory listed.

"Skip _Malone Dies_," Logan advised.

"Why?"

"Have you read _Waiting for Godot_?"

"Yes."

"You can skip anything else by Samuel Beckett if you've read _Waiting for Godot_."

"Okay, well, that's one off of the list, but there are dozens more."

"How did _The Periodic Table_ even make your list, Ace?"

"It sounds interesting…the concept is interesting."

"What makes a prose poem about Chemistry interesting?"

"The fact that someone took the time to sit down and write a prose poem about Chemistry makes it absolutely interesting."

"Skip it, Ace."

"But –"

"Do you like Chemistry?"

"No."

"Then skip it."

"Fine."

"I'd also avoid _Three Men in a Boat_."

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Then why would you tell me to avoid it?"

"The title, Ace. _Three Men in a Boat_? Here is a general rule to avoid bad books: if Finn could reenact it…don't read the book," Logan told her.

Rory laughed.

"Let's go to the Pub," Logan suggested. "I'll buy you a coffee."

"You know I can't say no to coffee," Rory told him. "I'll be right back."

Rory hurried to her room and put both of the books down on her bed before grabbing her purse. She walked back into the living room to see Paris and Logan staring each other down in a rather alarming way.

"Rory," Paris greeted.

"Paris, what are you doing?"

"Asking Casanova here why he's standing in our living room."

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"I told her we were going for coffee," Logan responded.

"Good because that's what you told me we were doing. Now that we've cleared up the destination, can we leave?" Rory asked.

"You're going to go out in public with him, Rory?" Paris asked, horrified.

"That was the plan. The Pub is a public location."

Paris leaned closer to Rory and stage-whispered, "Rory, you can't go out with him! He's Charlie Sheen. And as your friend, I can't let you go down that path."

"I'll be fine, Paris. It's just coffee…not even you can deny me that."

Paris rolled her eyes. There was nothing do be done. She'd done her duty as a friend, and now it was up to Rory to live with the consequences of her mistakes. No one dated Logan Huntzberger, there was a line.

"Did she really need to call me Charlie Sheen?" Logan asked once they were out of the room.

"It could have been worse," Rory offered helpfully.

"How?"

"She could have called you Colin Farrell."

"Which book did you decide to read?" Logan asked.

"Subtle, Huntzberger," Rory teased. "_The Charterhouse of Parma_."

"I think that's a good choice," Logan agreed.

"Well, if I'm following you're sage wisdom and avoiding titles that Finn could reenact, it had to be_ The Charterhouse of Parma_. _Dangerous Liaisons_ would be all too easy for Finn to do."

"You were listening."

Rory simply smirked at him as he opened the door to the Pub and led them to a small, round table towards the back.

"I'll be back with drinks," Logan told her.

Knowing she couldn't stop him with a small army and a straight jacket, she simply nodded. A few minutes later, a tantalizing aroma tickled her senses. Logan, who appeared almost angelic, was carrying coffee and cheese fries toward her.

"You look like Christmas," Rory greeted.

Logan smiled as he placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of her and slid the cheese fries to the center of the table. He watched her pull the mug closer and inhale the scent; the look of rapture on her face made him feel warm inside because he did something to help bring that look to her face. He slid into the seat across from her. For as much as he wanted to sit next to her, he needed the distance to bolster him.

"You look nervous, Logan," Rory observed. She bit her bottom lip as she scrutinized his face. He didn't betray emotions often, but right now he looked about half a heartbeat away from running or passing out…which, would be weird because if he ran and then passed out it would be bad, and if he passed out first he wouldn't be able to run.

"Okay, I'm new at this thing…and you let me off the hook once," Logan began.

Rory held her breath; he was going to tell her about the letter, his thoughts about the letter. Her hand brought the coffee mug to her lips and she swallowed half the contents before her brain registered her actions.

"I read your letter. I read it so many times I could quote it to you," Logan began. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair. "The easy part first I guess. You were right; it was an amazing kiss. Probably the most amazing kiss ever because for whatever reason I can't think about anything else. Rory, I tried to just forget, to let things go back to the status quo, but every time one of the mindless women would come up to me, I – it wasn't you. It was never you, and I wanted it to be you. I still don't know if I can do commitment the right way, or if there is a right way, but I want to try."

"Logan?" Rory asked, desperately hoping he was going to say what she needed him to say.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I wanted to tell you this on Friday, but didn't want to overwhelm you after the…incident, and I know it still might be too soon, but I just needed to tell you, Rory. I couldn't stand that party on Friday, all of those other guys thinking they had a chance with you, which they did because I'm an idiot for waiting this long. When Dean grabbed your arm – I – I've never felt such anger before, and it scared me because I knew I didn't have the right to feel so possessive of you, but I did, and still do. What I'm saying is, I want to be your boyfriend. The every millisecond of your time kind of boyfriend."

"You can't be my boyfriend," Rory blurted.

"Why?"

"Because you said you couldn't be my boyfriend."

"Forget what I said. What I'm saying now is that I can be."

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What about the line?"

Logan simply stared at her.

"You want to be my boyfriend, in the committed relationship sense of the word?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay? Good. Look, let me take you out tonight? We can hash out the details, you can ask me a million more times if I'm serious."

Rory finished off her coffee and looked sadly at the uneaten fries. "We didn't eat the fries."

"I'll get you more fries," Logan offered.

"You're going to take me to dinner somewhere that serves cheese fries?"

"Ace, anywhere I take you would bring you cheese fries if you asked them."

"Why?"

Logan smiled. "You're irresistible."

Even though she knew he was baiting her, she blushed. "At least let me change first?"

"Sure. I'll walk you back to your dorm and come get you in an hour."

"I can walk myself home. You go and make sure you have that time machine of yours ready in case you wake up and realize this isn't really what you wanted. Just come pick me up in an hour."

"I'll see you in an hour, Ace." Logan leaned across the table and whispered in her ear, "And I'm not going to change my mind."

* * *

"Good," Luke told Lorelai.

"Good?" Lorelei asked. "I told you not to gloat."

"I'm not gloating," Luke lied.

"You are gloating. You never liked Dean."

"And now you see how right I was about him. The little floppy haired punk. Who does he think he is stalking Rory like that?"

"He didn't stalk her, Luke," Lorelai argued.

"Lorelai," Luke argued, leaning across the table, "he went to your parents house to find her. That is either pure insanity, or the boy was stalking her."

After a moment, Lorelai inclined her head. "Okay, maybe he was stalking her a little."

"What has you upset about Dean not being in Rory's life anymore?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? You can't honestly want Dean around her anymore, can you?

"No! God no. I just don't like this Logan guy either."

"Of course, why would you like the guy who came to your daughter's rescue?

"It's not that. Luke, he's from my parents world. I just never saw Rory with a guy from my parent's world. I'm terrified for her. She's so sweet and people in that world a just…not."

"She likes him."

"I know."

"The only reason you don't like him is because he's rich?"

"Sounds crazy when you say it like _that_."

"How would you like me to say it?"

"You were at dinner with my mother."

"Unfortunately."

"I don't want Rory to ever experience anything like that."

"Rory won't experience anything like that. First of all, your parents adore her."

"I'm not worried about my parents, Luke. I'm worried about his."

Unsure of what to say, Luke simply patted her arm.

* * *

I know! The moment you all have been waiting so patiently, or perhaps not so patiently, (hehe) for has arrived.


	25. Some Guy Who Sells Socks on the Internet

**A/N:** I do not own GG.

**Author's Note:** _I know this chapter took longer to post, but it took a while for my muse to become inspired. That inspiration came from my now back from vacation beta lauramelinda! She gave me the brilliant idea, and I hope I did justice to it. By the way, I was so excited to get this posted, that she has not in fact edited it for me yet, so all mistakes are mine! Next time I promise to try to be better and let her do the edit thing. Honest._

**Some Guy Who Sells Socks on the Internet**

"Mom, I don't know what to wear!"

"_Clothes?"_

"Not cute. This is not a time for cute. He's going to be here any minute and I'm currently wearing socks and a smile."

"_Did you hang your red light out?"_

"MOM!"

"_Okay, serious now. Where is he taking you?"_

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Logan's not one for the details. He's very of the moment and I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I'll wear the wrong thing, it will be bad and – why aren't you helping me?"

"_Kid, relax. It's just a first date. You need to find something you're comfortable in that can either be casual or a bit more dressy. Like a jean and blouse ensemble, with heels. Always wear heels."_

"I have a blue skirt, the cute one with the polka dots on the bottom. I could wear that with a scoopy neck sweater."

"_Add the brown strappy heels, and I think you've got an outfit."_

"Thanks mom!"

"_Don't forget to turn out you're light. Wouldn't want Logan to get confused. If Ewan McGregor shows up, send him to my house…I'll leave the light on."_

"What about Luke?"

"_I don't think Ewan would be Luke's type, but I'll run the offer by him, just in case."_

"Psycho."

"_Such love from my only daughter."_

"I'm hanging up now."

"_Bye."_

Rory tossed her phone on the bed and glanced once more at the outfit. It wasn't the best, but it was hard to plan a "ready for anything" outfit. Guys had it so easy, just add a jacket and it was formal. Girls on the other hand…just too many options. Glancing at the clock, and noticing her remaining fifteen minutes were going by fast, Rory let out an "eep" before quickly putting on the Lorelai approved outfit.

Just as she was applying the last minute touches to her makeup, she heard the knock on the door. Fortunately, Paris was out…doing whatever it was Paris did; it was safer to not ask any questions. With one final appraising glance in the mirror, Rory grabbed her purse and headed to out to face her first date with Logan. Sure, she'd wanted to be exclusive and all boyfriend/girlfriend, but was she didn't want was the butterflies in her stomach. Honestly, she hadn't felt this nervous since her impromptu date with Dean. She shook her head; no thoughts of Dean were allowed tonight. Tonight she was beginning a new chapter in her life.

Logan was just about to knock again when Rory opened the door. She looked amazing. To be completely honest, she could be wearing coffee stained sweatpants and a Metallica t-shirt and he'd still find her absolutely stunning. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the way the skirt hugged her hips and flared out by her knees; one of the perks of being in a committed relationship, he reasoned, was the freedom to drink her in as much as he wanted.

"Hey, Ace," he greeted, once he'd had his fill of looking.

Nervously, Rory tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi."

Unable to resist, Logan reached out, and hauled her close. "Been dreaming about this," he whispered.

Before Rory could ask what it was he'd been dreaming about, Logan had fused his lips to hers. This kiss was nothing like the last kiss; it was amazingly more than the last kiss. Of their own accord, her arms worked their way up and around his neck. Clearly taking her move as encouragement, Logan pulled her even closer and allowed the kiss to become deeper. When oxygen became a necessity, she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I could get used to this boyfriend thing," Logan panted.

Rory blushed. She moved out of his arms to grab her purse, and would have sworn she heard him sigh dejectedly, but instead of mentioning it to him, simply smiled and took his offered hand.

With a silly grin on his face, Logan led a surprisingly quite Rory across campus towards a familiar spot. He knew the ride to the restaurant would be long, and didn't know exactly how much time could lapse between doses before bad things ensued. So, to be safe, he planned ahead.

"Ace," Logan said in an attempt to pull her from her thoughts.

Rory looked up at Logan, and realized they'd traversed most of the campus. Looking around, she noticed they were standing in front of her favorite coffee kart. A bright smile lit up her face as she watched Logan smile back at her.

"One large cappuccino and a small coffee," Logan ordered.

He handed Rory her large cappuccino and began to lead them towards his car. Really, it had taken him most of the hour to decide where to take Rory. More than anything he wanted tonight to be special, to show her how much he wanted this, them to work. He figured he had some catch up to do since he was breaking his playboy ways. When he'd seen her at the door, she'd literally stolen his breath. In that moment, he couldn't understand why he'd resisted her for so long. What could hundreds of women have compared to Rory? Sure, he was still terrified. This was serious commitment, and there was every chance he could screw it up entirely. Maybe he'd find out there was a reason for his self-imposed bachelorhood. Maybe he wouldn't be able to be a boyfriend. While he wanted to be successful for Rory, he was honest enough (at least, with himself) to admit he could fail.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rory asked, voice soft.

Briefly, Logan glanced down at her. He caught sight of one of the highway markers and was amazed at how much time had passed. The glow from the streetlights cast her face in an angelic glow and he felt his heart contract within his chest. Whether or not he made the correct decision for them, they were here now and he'd experience everything he could, while he could and save his untenable thoughts for when he was alone.

"Just making sure it's not one of my dreams, Ace," Logan confessed.

"You dreamed about riding in a car with me?"

"I dreamed of being around you. I dreamed about kissing you."

"You did kiss me."

"I know; I was there. And, it was infinitely better than my dream."

"Good to know."

"Did you grandparents know about Dean?"

"What?" Rory scrunched up her face in confusion. Logan wasn't big on subtle subject changes.

"The meat market they put together for you on Friday, was it because of Dean?"

She paused before answering his question. Was it because of Dean? Nothing happened, and certainly nothing that her grandparents would know about, but she did suspect at least Emily noticed her rut, and neither her grandfather or her grandmother had ever shown approval of her two previous boyfriends…maybe it was, in a way, about Dean and Jess and their unsuitability.

"Maybe," Rory admitted. "They never liked Dean, or Jess."

"Jess?" Logan asked, suddenly jealous.

"Mmhm. I dated Jess after Dean, but Jess left."

"So maybe the whole party was a setup?"

"I think it was. I can't believe they'd trick me like that, though. Mom, I'd believe, but not me."

"They want you to find a suitable match. It's what they do. I've been to a million of those types of parties."

"Did you see my grandpa? When he saw us together? If he'd smiled any bigger he'd've been the Cheshire cat."

"Colin and Finn told me your grandmother drug you around to every eligible bachelor; which at a party like that was every male under thirty."

"Colin and Finn told you?"

"Confession – I sent them to keep an eye on you."

"Really, Huntzberger?" Rory teased her voice laced with fake curiosity.

"You knew?"

"I figured it out. I'm glad you did, though."

"Good."

When Rory's car door opened, she jumped a bit. She hadn't realized they were already to the restaurant. Looking up, she expected to see Logan, but instead was greeted by a young man in a non-descript vest. He smiled pleasantly and held his hand out for her to take. Feeling a bit stupid, and highly self-conscious, she placed her hand in his. Once she was out of the car, Logan was beside her, a huge grin on his face. Taking in her surroundings, Rory realized how unsuitable her outfit was for their current venue.

The daylight was beginning to fade, the setting sun reflected on the river. As Logan led her across the wooden bridge, Rory took in the grandeur of the place. The wrought iron lamp posts dotting the bridge flickered to life as she passed them, almost as if Logan had planned it that way. Their warm glow cast dancing shadows on the foliage to the right of the bridge. The more she saw, the more out of place she felt. It was uncomfortable to be in a silly little skirt when she felt as though a full on Cinderella prom dress would be more appropriate. Slyly, she peeked over at him. Sure, he was wearing a suit coat, but again, guys can simply add a jacket and call it "formal". Jerks. More than what he was wearing, Logan looked too comfortable by comparison.

"Ah, Mister Huntzberger," a man in a suit greeted. "I have your table all prepared."

Inside, Rory died a little – the place had a maître d' and everything. Judging by the less than impressed glance he cast her way before he turned to lead them to their table, he also thought she was underdressed for the location. She could just imagine his thoughts, and his voice sounded strangely like Michel's, "How drab" or "Could have at least _pretended_ to put some effort into it". Again, she cast a nervous glance in Logan's direction, but he seemed blissfully unaware of the social blunder she was experiencing. When they reached the table, Rory couldn't help but gasp. The linens were pristine, the cutlery would have made even her grandmother smile, and the single, red rose with a gorgeous white ribbon tied around the stem that was placed neatly on her charger made her feel like the most important person in the world…the universe.

She looked up at Logan, who was watching her closely, and felt for the first time that evening that maybe she wasn't the only one feeling horribly, wretchedly awkward. As a peace offering, and out of true sincerity, she offered him a warm smile; it pleased her to see his face relax a bit, but it also caused her a pang of jealously because she felt no such reprieve. Delicately, she leaned over to touch the rose petals, expecting them to feel satin-smooth. What she didn't expect was the maître d' to do the push in the lady's chair routine. Consequently, she sort of lost her balance, fell lopsided into the chair and let out an undignified "umpf" noise. She whirled her head around to cast a death glare upon the maître d', but found herself ducking her head self-consciously at his uncannily accurate disappointed Emily Gilmore face. The face looked identical to the one her grandmother had given to her mother when she had unceremoniously announced during an awkward dinner party that she'd had a Brazilian bikini wax because Vogue said exotic was in that season.

"I'd like the wine list," Logan told the maître d'.

Not knowing if Logan simply didn't notice, or if he didn't care about her less than stellar moments so far, Rory attempted to mentally pull herself together while Logan conversed about the wine. She wasn't ignorant of proper social behavior. Emily Gilmore, while not a dominate figure in her life until she was nearly sixteen, had been a formidable instructor on points of etiquette. Sadly, most of the instruction had occurred in the sanctuary of the Gilmore mansion, not some urbane restaurant. Instead of wasting their time introducing her to societies most eligible drones, her grandparents should have been teaching her the finer points of not being an idiot in public.

"Miss?" the maître d' interrupted her internal self-loathing.

"Huh?" Rory responded eloquently. Mentally, she smacked herself upside the head.

"I need you see your ID."

"What?" Logan and Rory asked in unison.

"Sir, we have a strict underage drinking mandate in our establishment. Our benefactors will not tolerate the drunken foolishness of underage profligates."

"Here," Logan began as he reached into his jacket pocket, "is my ID."

Momentarily walking away from Rory, the maître d' took the ID from Logan's hand, gave it a cursory glance and handed it back. "Thank you."

The pompous man turned back to Rory. "And yours?"

Beet red, Rory reached into her bag and withdrew her ID. With a subtly shaking hand, she offered it to the man, who glowered at her imperiously. Eyes cast firmly on her lap, Rory waited for the maître d' to finish scrutinizing her ID. Of course, he'd realize that she wasn't even twenty years old yet, and she had visions of being bodily thrown from the establishment like the riffraff in old western movies. When Rory dared to peek up at him, she faced the glacial smile she expected.

"I'm sorry, miss," the maître d' began, "but it appears that you are not yet twenty-one years of age. I regret to inform you that you will be unable to drink any alcoholic beverages at our restaurant this evening."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, voice carefully controlled. "I don't believe she ordered any alcoholic beverages, or any beverage at all. I asked for the wine list, and as I'm of legal age, I can."

For a brief moment, the maître d' appeared to lose his composure. The moment soon passed.

"Perhaps you have chosen a poor location for your – dinner," the maître d' offered in a fake conciliatory tone.

Logan leveled the man with a dangerous, mirthless smile. "Perhaps I have."

Rory glanced up when she noticed Logan standing next to her chair. He held his hand out to her, but was still staring at the maître d'. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she slid her hand into his and meekly stood from the table.

"I hope your resume is current," Logan told the maître d', the masked threat evident in his voice.

Before she could catch up with the events of the evening, a different man in the same non-descript vest was holding the door to Logan's Porsche open for her. She mumbled what she hoped sounded like "thank you" to the man before sliding into the seat. Logan stared determinedly ahead the entire drive back to Yale. Every time Rory would open her mouth to break the awful silence that had descended upon the car, she quickly clamped her mouth shut. It was frustratingly hard to read Logan. He'd completely shut down once he'd engaged the maître d' in a mini-verbal sparring match. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking about, how he was feeling. Did he regret doing the girlfriend thing? Had he ever been on a date quite like this one? Before she could continue her silent self-questioning, they'd arrived back at Yale and at the doorstep of her dorm.

"Rory –" Logan began, but cut himself off. He looked down at his shoes.

"I should have been wearing your raincoat," Rory blurted.

"My what?"

"Raincoat. Then be told 'you obviously don't belong here', leave upset, come back the next day, buy nothing, and tell them I have shopping to do."

"We'll give that a shot next time," Logan responded, almost absently.

"Next time?" Rory asked, hoping he meant it.

"Next time," Logan assured her, smile firmly in place.

Rory returned his smile in turn. "And they didn't even have cheese fries!"

* * *

There you have it; the first date between our favorite couple! I just _know_ you'll have thoughts about this one; be kind and share them!


	26. It's Kinda Like Being the Guy on a Date

**Author's Note:** I know I've been horribly remiss in updating...it's been over a week. I apologize to all of you faithful readers/reviewers and won't bore you with the craziness that my RL turned into this past week, just know it was a nightmare and unavoidable, but I hope to be back to my normal updating schedule soon.

**A/N:** I don't own GG.

**It's Kinda Like Being the Guy on a Date**

"Mom, it was the _Crucible_. Well, not all of it. The part where he showed up at my door, and the car ride to the restaurant those parts were amazing. The rest, well, the rest was horrible," Rory complained as they walked into Luke's.

"First dates are supposed to be horrible, kid. They test you, and see if you're willing to put up with the person for a second date. Second dates are always better."

"Logan wasn't horrible. I think he maybe felt as awkward as I did. I don't think he's ever had the maître d' insult one of his dates before. I was sitting there feeling stupid and every time the guy would say something to me, my brain would simply shut down."

"Luke," Lorelai sing-songed, "We need coffee stat."

"Stat?" Luke asked.

"I'm practicing for my _ER_ audition," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah? Luke asked as he poured their coffee.

"Yep, it's going pretty well. My agent sees big things in my future. Perhaps my own show: _Diaries of a Caffeine Addict_."

"Oh, well, good."

"We'll be over there," Lorelai pointed to the table Rory had commandeered.

"She looks sad," Luke observed.

"Bad date."

"Bad guy?"

"Not sure yet."

"Where did Logan take you?" Lorelai asked as she set the coffee down on the table.

"Mill on the River," Rory answered."

"Wow. That's quite a first date spot."

"I know! He was trying so hard…I think he feels that he's got to prove something to me. That he needs to show me how much he's really in this with me; does that sound crazy?"

"No, actually, it sounds like some pretty good reasoning."

"The guy actually sounded like some weird genetically combined version of your mother and Michel."

"That sounds bad."

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"Has he called you yet?"

"No, and I don't know what that means."

"It probably means nothing, Rory. If the date was a horrible as you say it was, he probably doesn't know what to say."

"I had a horrible first date once," Kirk announced.

Rory spun around in her chair, more surprised than she should be to see Kirk standing in front of their table. Judging from the expectant look on his face, he wanted to regale them with his story.

"Did you?" Lorelai prompted, knowing they'd never get rid of him if she didn't.

"I did. It was my imaginary girlfriend. We went to my favorite place to play hide-and-seek. I thought it would be nice to take her somewhere special to me because she was special to me. Then, I could associate my special location with my girlfriend. It seemed like a solid plan."

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"We began the game, and I hid first. She found me quickly; I began dating her because she was smart. Then when it was her turn to hide, I counted to fifty. I looked everywhere for her, but she hid so well that I couldn't find her. I searched for three hours. Finally, I gave up and went home. She came by the next day; she was upset I didn't find her."

"Where was she hiding, Kirk?" Lorelai asked, clearly amused, but trying to remain serious.

"She hid up a tree. The branches were so full that I wasn't able to see her. It helped that she was wearing dark clothes; they made her blend with the night. I don't take Lulu to the spot to play hide-and-seek. I don't want to risk not finding her."

"It's probably for the best," Rory consoled him.

"I think so," Kirk agreed.

Once he was out of the diner, Rory looked at Lorelai. "Don't."

"Did Logan take you to play hide-and-seek?"

"Logan's not imaginary. I did not make him up."

"So, that's a yes to the hide-and-seek?"

"I think he's saving that for a different date."

"At least he thinks ahead."

"Luke!" Rory hollered across the diner.

"Yeah?" he responded from somewhere near the counter.

"Mom misses her misspent youth. You need to take her to 'the spot' to play hide-and-seek. Just make sure she doesn't wear any dark colored clothing."

"Alright, I'll bite," Luke said as he walked over to their table. "Why am I taking your mother to play a game reserved for children not old enough to go to the bathroom on their own?"

"Kirk told us about his really bad first date. Mom likes hide-and-seek. You are her boyfriend. You are to make her happy. Happiness is playing hide-and-seek."

"I see," Luke responded, clearly not seeing.

Lorelai looked up at Luke with her best "this will get me anything I want" look. "Please ignore her. The traumatic incidents of last night and having to hear about Kirk's date with his imaginary girlfriend have clearly made Rory lose what was left of her sanity."

"I'll get you both more coffee," Luke told them. After he'd walked a pace or two away from the table, he turned around, "And I'll ask Kirk for the best location to play hide-and-seek."

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed as Lorelai hid her face in her arms and groaned.

* * *

"You were home early last night, young man," Colin observed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Logan looked up from his spot on the couch, shook his head, and went back to staring blankly at the wall.

Colin poured a second cup of coffee and brought both his and Logan's over to the couch. "Sit up, you slob."

Begrudgingly, Logan shifted and sort of sat up on the couch, at least he moved enough to allow Colin a place to sit. He had no intention of doing anything other than wallowing in his misery for the next oh, twenty years of his life. He figured that would be enough time.

"Here. Drink this; it will help," Colin ordered.

"It will help?" Logan asked, his voice rough from a bad night's sleep.

"It always does the trick for our girl Gilmore," Colin told him.

"That it does," Logan said, his voice only slightly more bitter than it should be.

"You're going to tell me what happened."

"No, I'm not."

"Logan, clearly something happened last night. Something bad enough to have you lying around on the couch looking as pathetic as I've ever seen you…and you're not even hung-over. Let us try to help you fix whatever it is that went wrong last night."

"We?"

"I called Stephanie. She's stopping for supplies, whatever that means, before coming over here. I'll wake Finn when she gets here," Colin informed his morose friend.

"Oh god," Logan moaned as he covered his face with his hands.

As if on cue, Stephanie opened the door.

"When did she get a key?" Logan asked, one eye peeking out at her from behind his hands.

"Freshman year," Stephanie replied smartly. "You boys were always too drunk to remember where you keys were and the RAs got tired of letting you back into your rooms. Since then, you've made me the responsible member of this little club of delinquents."

She dropped a couple of bags down on the table before making herself a cup of coffee. "Where's Finn?"

"I'll go and wake the poor man. Did you brink something for Finn to drink?"

"I'll make him something up right now," Stephanie told Colin.

An irritated Finn came ambling out of the back bedroom, a smile lighting his face when he saw the drink in Stephanie's hand. "Ah, lovely."

"We have serious things to fix today, Finn," Stephanie told him in her best mother voice, "and I need you to be awake, alert and helpful."

Finn took a swallow of his drink. "Right. What did Logan do?"

"Why do you always assume it's something I did?" Logan asked, irritated.

"Did Rory do something?" Stephanie asked, curious.

"No."

"Did you do something?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, take us through the whole evening. Leave nothing out," Stephanie instructed.

Twenty minutes, three cups of coffee (or if you're Finn three drinks) later, Logan had finally told his friends all of the previous evening's events. Every excruciating detail of the horrible night.

"Well, I'm never going to that restaurant again," Stephanie announced to the boys, who all nodded in agreement.

"What are you going to do about the maître d'?" Colin asked. "You have enough connections to make sure he never does anything useful with his life."

"That is a secondary issue, Colin," Stephanie mildly scolded. "We need to figure out how to get Rory and Logan through a date without it ending in Armageddon."

"It wasn't Armageddon," Logan protested.

"Did you wake up alone, mate?" Finn asked.

Logan hung his head in defeat. He knew his friends were right, but he wanted to believe that he wasn't all wrong with his choices last night. It's not as though he'd sifted through the most romantic restaurants in the area and chosen the one with the maître d' most likely to embarrass his date. In fact, he wanted the night to be special. To take Rory somewhere she'd likely never been before, to demonstrate to her how much he wanted to date her, and only her. Instead, it had turned into the worst date of his life. He only hoped she'd give him a second chance.

"What happened when you dropped her off?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing. As Finn said, I woke up alone."

"No, I didn't mean did you have crazy monkey sex. I mean, did she seem angry?"

Logan paused before answering. Did she? He didn't think so at the time, but maybe she was angry. He didn't think so. While Rory might not have yelled at the maître d', he knew she held no such compunction about yelling at him. "I don't think so."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It means you still have a chance to make this right," Stephanie told him.

"Not much of one. She agreed to a next time. But, I don't know what to do. I clearly can't plan a good date with Rory and I'm terrified to take her anywhere else because if another maître d' treats her like the one last night, she'll be bailing me out of jail."

"Then have her plan the date," Colin suggested.

"What?" Logan asked.

"That's actually a good idea," Stephanie complimented.

"Don't use such a shocked tone, Stephanie. I am capable of constructive additions to conversations," Colin complained.

"I know."

"You guys actually want me to call Rory and tell her since I screwed up our last date it is now her responsibility to plan the next one?"

Stephanie, Colin and Finn shared a look before turning back to Logan.

"Exactly," they pronounced in unison.

Looking at each face, Logan knew he had no choice. He was going to call Rory and get her to plan their next date. Immediately after, he was going to move to Mexico and change his name to Alejandro.

"_Hello?"_

"Morning, Ace," Logan answered with as much bravado as he could muster.

"_Logan, hi."_

"So, how's home?"

"_Good. I learned not to wear dark clothing when I climb tress and play hide-and-seek."_

"You climb trees?"

"_I could."_

"I'm sure you could, Ace. So are you busy tonight?"

"_Nope. Mom's got a date, so I figured I'd head back to Yale."_

"Good. I was thinking that maybe this time you could plan the evening's activities?"

"_Don't trust yourself anymore, Huntzberger?"_

"Just don't want a repeat of last night. Figure this way you can be sure to enjoy yourself. It's okay if you don't want to, Ace. I understand."

"_Logan, stop. It wasn't your fault the guy acted like such a jerk. I'd be happy to plan the evening's festivities."_

"Really? Good."

"_Come by my room around five. Dress casual."_

"You sound like you already have a plan."

"_You'll just have to wait and find out."_

"Surprises?"

"_Bye, Logan."

* * *

_

There you have it! A bit of SH townie craziness. Next chapter...Rory's date! If you still love me in spite of my unintentional hiatus, please review!


	27. Madness is More Interesting

**Author's Note:** Okay everyone, I know I promised more frequent updates, and honestly I intended to keep that promise, but my life has conspired against me to prohibit me from updating anything. You all have my apologies. Again, I won't bore you with the details of my train-wreck of a week, but trust me when I say it was bad and unavoidable.

**Madness is More Interesting**

"You're bringing him _here_? Paris asked.

"Yes, Paris. Logan is coming here. We're going to watch movies and eat mountains of junk food."

"In that case, I'm leaving. Perhaps I'll pick up a chance of address form while I'm out."

"Sure," Rory said absently, "Or you could pick up some more of that disinfectant you like so much and just spray the entire place down once he leaves."

"I'm leaving."

"Okay."

Once Paris was gone, Rory allowed herself to focus on preparing for her date with Logan. While it had seemed like a simple enough matter – plan a date, the more time she'd spent planning, the more unsure she'd become of her overall plan for the evening. This entire situation was new to her. She didn't know Logan as well as she'd known Jess, and she didn't have her mother here to act as a date buffer. There was not enough information for her to analyze and come up with a foolproof plan…she fought the urge to make another pro/con list.

"MOM!" Rory exclaimed into her cell phone.

"_Yes, fruit of my loins?"_

"I'm a freak."

"_And the circus just left town. I had such high hopes for your career in the circus. No matter how much you try to mould your children into circus freaks, they just turn out so normal," Lorelai responded. _

"This is why I'm a freak, just so you know."

"_What's the problem kid? You were great a couple of hours ago. What brought on the freak out?"_

"What if he hates movies? What if junk food makes him find me repulsive? I eat an uncommon amount of junk food. Maybe he's super health food conscious…he won't enjoy the date at all!"

"_Well, then you'd be even," Lorelai answered. "And sweetie, Luke still likes me, in spite of my horrifying food habits. Logan can't possibly any worse than him."_

"Paris is picking up change of address forms."

"_See, your date's already a success."_

"Mom!"

"_What? You'd have the whole suite to yourself. Finally, your greatest dreams will come true, and your books will finally have a room of their own."_

"You think he'll like the date?"

"_Will you be there?"_

"Sort of an integral part of the date scenario."

"_Then, kid, he'll love it."_

"Okay."

"_Okay, call me with Paris' new address so we can keep in touch."_

"I'll be sure to tell her how much her friendship has meant to you for all of these years."

"_Mean."_

"Bye."

She'd just finished placing the cookie dough on the coffee table when she heard a knock on the door. Forcing her jitters down, she slowly walked to the door. After a fortifying breath, she opened the door.

"A little peace offering," Logan said as he lifted up a brown take-out bag, "and a little ambiance."

"Cheese fries and champagne, quite an eclectic collection," Rory said as she ushered Logan into the room.

"Practice for when I'm old and grey…want to make sure the last chapter of my biography is interesting,"

"Practical. Good to know you're thinking ahead."

Logan placed the bag and the champagne on the coffee table to free his hands. He pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her gently.

"You look amazing, Ace," he whispered.

"Cheese fries will get cold," Rory told him.

"I'll buy you more cheese fries," Logan argued as he captured her lips once more.

"Mmm," she pulled away. "You're already behind on the cheese fry requirement, Huntzberger."

"Can't have that," Logan agreed, releasing her from his grasp. "You said nothing about what to expect for tonight, Ace."

She grinned cheekily at him. "No, I didn't."

He glanced briefly at the assortment of junk food littering the table before sweeping his gaze back to her. "It looks as though we're staying in?"

"It's part of your overall education," Rory responded.

"Education?"

"Mhm," Rory nodded, "It's a Gilmore tradition. Movie night."

"Ah, and the food comma is?"

"Part of the experience. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You eat food like this each time you have a movie night?"

"Oh no," Rory answered with a shake of her head.

"No?"

"No, this is much less food than normal. I decided to ease you into the full experience. Marathon training."

"A food eating marathon?"

"My mom and I once had four full Thanksgiving dinners to attend…we skipped the rolls at Luke's in an attempt to save room. Turn out it was unnecessary, which was sad because Luke makes incredible rolls."

"Four Thanksgiving dinners?"

"Well, dinner at my grandparents ended badly, so we really didn't need to skip the rolls at Luke's. Marathon eating is a goal to achieve."

"I see."

Not knowing what to say, Rory filled the space by opening the Styrofoam container and pulling out a cheese fry. She chewed thoughtfully, wondering where he'd procured the fries because they were wonderful. It appeared as though her mother was not alone in finding fantastic junk food. Just another thing to add to her pro/con list as it related to one Logan Huntzberger. Currently, the pro side was kicking the con sides ass…badly.

Logan watched Rory silently. He enjoyed watching the emotions cross her expressive face. Unlike so many of the carbon-copy girls he had dated over the years, Rory _enjoyed_ food. She made no apologies for the sheer quantity of food, nor did she delicately pick at food placed in front of her. In fact, he couldn't name a single person he knew who would become excited at the idea of eating cheese fries and drinking champagne in the same meal. As he'd learned, this was merely the tip of the iceberg for her. He really took in the array of food before him and felt his stomach roll slightly at the prospect of consuming even a portion of the food Rory had provided.

"Want to begin the movie madness?" Rory asked.

"Movie madness, Ace?"

"Don't look at me with that look of disbelief. I'm full of surprises."

"Oh, I know that, Ace."

Rory glared at him as she stood from the couch to insert the first video.

"Is that – "

"Yes, it is a VHS. It has the commercials and everything."

"You say commercials as if you are happy about them."

"I am!"

"Why?"

"They are half of what makes the show so amazing. Really, Logan. Didn't you ever just watch bad TV until the early hours of the morning?"

Logan smiled, the one that reached his eyes.

"Come here," Logan beckoned.

With a smile, Rory curled up into his opened arms. She sighed contentedly as Logan wrapped his arms around her. She pushed the play button on the remote, and turned her face to watch his.

"Are you going to watch me watch the show?" Logan asked, with a tone of mild annoyance.

"Maybe."

"Is this part of the Gilmore tradition?"

Rory's face scrunched in confusion.

"Do you two sit on your couch and watch each other watch movies?"

Rory shook her head. "No, but we do watch newcomers."

"There are lot of newcomers?

"Afraid you won't be as special anymore, Logan?"

"Just gathering all the facts."

"For your biography."

"I do practice responsible journalism."

"Shhh. No talking during the show."

Rory snuggled back into Logan and smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head. She thought this was turning out to be a much better date. Here, they could simply be Logan and Rory. Out there, they would be Logan Huntzberger – heir of the Huntzberger dynasty, and Rory Gilmore – the last hope of the Gilmore clan. No one was going to judge her based on what she was wearing; no one was going to care that her mom was sixteen when she got pregnant. Here it was only a girl and a boy who liked each other.

After a few hours, which was about five episodes, Logan became a bit restless. There was nothing he liked more than having his arms full of Rory Gilmore, but the longer they laid on the couch the more he wanted to lay down with her somewhere else. Somehow, he knew she wasn't ready for their relationship to go there…yet. He decided on a surefire course of action to remedy the situation but not ruin the date. At least, he hoped his bulletproof plan would work that way.

"Are they all in black and white? Do they _all_ have to overact like that?"

"Are you mocking the perfection of _Dark Shadows_?" Rory asked.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?"

"No. But, c'mon, Ace. The girl made her eyes go wide with the beat of the obvious mood setting music. It's completely cheesy. No one does things like that."

"I do it all the time."

Logan's smile reached his eyes as he maneuvered them into a position where he could look her in the eyes, but still hold her close.

"Do you?"

"Oh yeah. It's a carefully cultivated skill."

"How do you and your mom sit quietly though these episodes, Ace? I just don't see it."

"We're not quiet. We mostly improve their dialogue. And then there are certain parts we watch over and over again. Like with the _Godfather_ movies, mom has to watch Sophia die over and over and over…so much that even I am sick of seeing it."

"Then why did I have to follow the no talking rule?"

"Are you a Gilmore?"

"No."

Rory smiled. "Exactly."

"Let's go somewhere," Logan begged.

"But, we haven't even gotten to the really good parts yet. Barnabus shows up and – "

Logan silenced her with a kiss. He moved them into a more comfortable position and one that allowed him a better angle to deepen the kiss. Movie nights equaled heavy kissing; it was in the rules. Unable to resist, he moved his hands up into her hair and carefully carded it though his fingers. He loved the way the silky strands felt against his finger tips and if the little moans escaping from the girl in question, she enjoyed the sensation as well. He smiled a little as he moved his lips down her neck, placing gentle kisses on the delicate skin he found there.

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere," Rory mumbled.

"You're really killing my ego, here, Ace," Logan said.

"Huh?"

"You're thought process still works. I'm losing my touch."

"Ah," Rory said knowingly. "And if I told you your mad skills were still – mad?"

"I can't believe you just said mad skills."

"It's the lingo in the streets."

"You spend a lot of time on the streets?"

"Oh yeah, I hang with the badest of the street hanger outers."

"Didn't know I was dating such a dangerous woman."

"Better watch yourself, Huntzberger."

"I consider myself warned."

"Good."

"Ice cream?"

"What"

"Want some?"

"And you talk about the way my mind works?"

Logan chuckled. "Was that a yes?"

Rory kissed him, gently at first, but soon Logan was deepening the kiss and pulling her back against him. When she felt his fingers begin to move through her hair, she knew she'd successfully distracted him. She moved her own hands to mover her fingers through the small hairs at his neck. Ice cream could wait until later.

* * *

Part one of Rory's date. Hope you all enjoyed it. No promises about update time frame other than as soon as I can.


End file.
